Anger Management
by wearenotgods
Summary: Bonnie's works through her anger issues. Damon helps her.
1. Over It

**Title: **Anger Management**  
><strong>**Rating:** Mature  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Bonnie/ Damon  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on the _The Vampire Diaries_ series, with which I am not affiliated in any way.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Bonnie works through her anger.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Sexual Situations, Bloodplay, Swearing

* * *

><p>Bonnie's magic has always been connected to her emotions, but lately it seemed the bond had tightened. There was this one time Elena tried to talk to her about Jeremy, she got so mad she ended up knocking all the pictures off her bedroom wall. When Damon called her Sabrina <em>again<em> outside of the Gilbert's home, it resulted in an uprooted tree that would've totaled his car if she hadn't caught herself. The week after that, she and Caroline went shopping and the rude saleswoman ignored them; Bonnie ended up blowing the screen out of the monitor of the register. Those were the bigger incidents, not including setting stuff on fire and occasionally causing birds to crash into windshields (which she felt really bad about). Considering the fact that she couldn't get them under control, it seemed better for every one if she just took some personal time.

Bonnie has three mini breakdowns, accidentally sets Damon on fire (it's not like she cares), and breaks up with Jeremy all in the same month. Not ideal, but no biggie. She's having mini breakdown number four when she shatters the perfume bottles on her dresser. It's not a big deal until she's cleaning up the mess; she finds the bottle of the expensive perfume her Grams used to wear tilted on it's side and it's remnants spilled on the floor. She has plenty of thing to remember Sheila by, but smell is the strongest sense tied to memory, and she's so pissed she can hardly see straight.

_Fuck this._

* * *

><p>Bonnie never understood how being alone was supposed to cool you off. You're upset. You take time to reflect. You get even more upset. Spending time alone just made her recall all the reasons she was angry in great detail.<p>

Her Grams was dead. Even though she'd gotten to see her one last time, she can't remember what it's like to have someone always have your back. Family. She had felt that with Lucy but didn't know how to contact her. She used to have it with Elena and Caroline but things change.

That's how she winds up in the woods; uprooting trees in a secluded area was way more safe and less attention grabbing than shattering windows as she walked down the street.

She ends up on a rock in the middle of a clearing making the trees sway. Not enough to pull them out of the ground, but enough to make it look like their dancing in a Disney movie kind of way. It's therapeutic she thinks.

She feels him before she sees him. _This fucking creep. _"What do you want?"

Damon comes from behind a tree and slinks over to her. "Just checking up on you Bon Bon. Haven't seen you in a while. My car's fine, if you wanted to know." Insert stupid smirk.

"I didn't. Don't you have anything else to do besides bothering me? "

"I'm looking out for you my little Bonfire." _Mini migraine coming up._

He's on all fours by the time she stops the aneurysms. Maybe not so mini. She feels a little better.

"What the hell was that? Can't you play nice?"

"That** was** me playing nice. I have a name, it'd be in your best interest to use it." She sees him stumbling trying to stand and gives him a hand. _He better not ever say she hasn't done anything for him._

"Hate to sound repetitive, but what do you want?"

"Elena's worried about you. She wanted me to come check on you."

"So she sent you?" Bonnie's automatically suspicious.

"She wants some alone time with Stefan and she needed an excuse, I suppose." He sounds a little bitter. _ Good. Trying to steal your brothers girlfriend is super trifling. _ She refrains from saying something spiteful just because she can. Something along the lines about how it must feel to be second best all the time. It won't make her feel any better. _Well she doesn't think it will_. Bonnie doesn't want to be that person. She doesn't want to be Damon.

Bonnie goes back to sit on her rock and leaves a spot for Damon. Cautiously he walks over and sits down. She focuses on a tree about ten feet away and starts breaking branches one by one, starting at the top. "How do you do it? How can you be so angry all the time?"

Damon waits a beat like he's going over the words in his head. "Practice. You spend enough time not getting what you want, it becomes easy." _How can someone so old be so childish? Get over yourself. Geez._

"It's not so much getting what you want, but being disappointed all the time. At first you feel sad about it, but once you start expecting it..." She nods her head and squeezes his hand in an oddly comforting manner. God she's sympathizing with Damon. There's no more branches on that tree. She moves to the next.

"I get that."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later she's still breaking glasses, making tables shake, and teleporting stuff but she doesn't feel that bad about it. She can't really help it and she doesn't really try.<p>

They're having a meeting at the boarding house when Elena comes up with the dumbest ideas of dumb ideas to defeat Klaus. Their combined success rate for plans is almost non-existent but this is definitely stupid.

"No. Elena, most if not all of us are going to die. Those are not the odds I want to be up against." Damon's not yelling,_ yet_, but his eyes are big and wild and Bonnie wants to laugh.

"I agree with Damon." Bonnie who's be quiet the entire time finally speaks up. Bonnie is used to the thought of every plan ending with her death, but she likes to minimize the odds. With this plan there's a ninety nine percent chance she'll bite the dust. _I'll take, keep my ass at home for one thousand, Alex. _

You could have sworn she said that Earth was flat. Caroline's mouth drops open dramatically. Stefan's silent. Jeremy's just there. _She doesn't care about his response and wonders who invited him but figures it's not worth the trouble of mentioning. _

"Bonnnnie." The way she draws out her name makes Bonnie cringe.

"Elennnnna. This isn't going to have a good outcome. Besides the fact that I have a bad feeling about this, logically it sucks. I'm not doing it." Shrug. She's not getting killed. Not right now.

Elena's flabbergasted and offended, which makes Bonnie want to laugh so hard it hurts. Caroline decides it's her job to comfort Elena. Bonnie could care less. It's still a stupid idea. Stefan is saying something she really doesn't care about, it's probably in support of the his girlfriend, i.e. the dumb idea. _Whatever._

Damon's has another strategy that Bonnie has decided she won't be in on, despite the fact that it makes more sense than Elena's. But it's Damon's strategy which mean somebody human will probably get hurt, and she's almost human, so no. She's not making any plans, which she should considering that she's the witch, but she kinda doesn't know how to kill Klaus, there's nothing they can do but research. Bonnie wants to say that they should ask that lady that worked with Alaric's wife, but that's common sense. _It'll probably get vetoed._

When Klaus figured out that Elena's blood would help make his hybrids, and he needed to keep her alive, everyone was ecstatic. Well, they were until that meant that he would never leave them. But when Elena bartered a few pints of her blood in exchange for his to help save Damon, Klaus said he'd had better things to do and would be in touch. Bonnie hoped he'd send a postcard, but now he's back and more annoying than ever. He just pops up places they're at and watches them. _What kind of villain stalks teenagers? Seriously?_ Bonnie kind of wondered why he didn't just take Elena with him, but she thinks he's kind of dim.

She doesn't underestimate him though. She knows that he is psychotic, but really he comes off as such a_ loser_ . She's not saying he's not evil, that she knows first hand, but diabolical genius he is not. He wants an army of hybrids for what? None of his reasons make sense. _A woobie who doesn't want to be alone. Damon and Klaus should be besties._

He is attractive though, she'll give him that. Having a lover with a thousand years experience under his belt must be nice. Add that to the fact that said lover has some of the most luscious lips she's ever seen. Lips plus skill set equals reasons to go bad. Bonnie thinks that had to be a great incentive for Greta work with him. Probably the deciding factor. It has to be. Maybe he's accepting applications for a new witch.

She could be probably be evil. _Bonnie Bennett the Brute_. Lame. _Bonnie Bennett the Brazen Bitch._ Lame._ Bad! Bonnie._ Also lame, but she likes alliterations so whatever. She could start wearing all black and leather, work on her smirks. That's like the number one thing all villains do right? Evil doers are always snarky too, she's snarky. In fact, her snark is worse than her bite. It's actually about even, but she also likes plays on words. Her anger issues are like the whip cream on top of a villian sundae. She's knows she got them. She doesn't care.

_We could've had it all Klaus, if you weren't so crazy and tried to kill me and my friends. We could've taken over the world. _We could've been orgasm buddies, more importantly.__

Bonnie could be evil, she could be Klaus' right hand woman. But she hates him more than she hates Damon and the likelyhood of that is slim. It would be nice to be the winning side though.

Bonnie can't believe this meeting is still going when she's done fantasizing about Klaus. Town hall meetings are shorter than this. "Guys." She's ignored, no surprise. "Guyssss." Ignored again. _Over it._ It isn't until books start falling on the floor that she has everyone's attention, and she doesn't know why.

"Bonnie." Jeremy steps over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder, and instead of calming her down it makes her sofuckingfurious she sees red. He lost the right to touch her when he kissed Anna. She's bitter. _So what? _ She has the right to be.

Then there's exploding light bulbs and tumblers, all at once. Like a firework of glass, shards flying everywhere. Everybody's shielding their face except Bonnie. She's got these magical sunglasses on or something. Despite how her magic keeps malfunctioning, it's still pretty cool. When it stops raining glass, Bonnie takes a look at herself .

She's covered in blood, which she thinks is her own for two seconds, but realizes it must have been in a glass. Cool. Nothing like someone else's blood on you to lighten up your day. "Sorry?" No one knows what to say. Bonnie starts hysterically laughing when she realizes this is all it takes to get some quiet. Nobody else finds it funny. Bonnie thinks Klaus would have. Over her laughter she notices Stefan leaves the room to get a broom and Caroline's telling her she needs to sit down. She heads to her car.

She's opening her car door when it's slammed shut. Before she thinks she has an invisible hand around Damon's throat. She lets go slowly and waits for him to say something that makes her wish she hadn't. He doesn't.

"Are you alright?" _He sounds concerned. Fuck his concern. _She opens the door and climbs in.

"I just pulled a Carrie. I'm super peachy. Go back in the house."

"You're not okay. Are you okay to drive in your condition?"

"One: I'm not going into labor. Two: We're not about to have another heart to heart okay? One was enough." He stands there looking at her with those crazy eyes. _Creepy._

"Look if you need to talk...I'm no Stefan but...I'm here." He says it like he means it. _You know you're in a bad state when Damon wants to help you and your name's not Elena. _

"I'm fine Damon...thanks for your concern." He squeezes her hand and smiles, she blinks and he's gone.

* * *

><p>Her history class is in the library until Friday which means a whole week of borderline silence. Bonnie's never been more excited for this, she's still on edge and this is perfect timing. This only last until the class clown sits next to her and proceeds to talk her ear off.<p>

"Tracy. Look...I'm trying to work. Please leave me alone." That works for ten minutes until he starts trying to make her laugh and gets her yelled at by the librarian.

He continues to sit by her and on the third day she's been yelled at too many times to count. Now her only response is a polite nod and eye roll when the librarian turns her back. She's bent over looking for a book when Tracy takes the liberty to smack her butt. She has him on the ground with her foot on his chest when the librarian catches them. She makes with the stupid questions that she already knows the answer to. "What's going on here?"_ I'm using his heart as a foot rest. _She digs her boot heel in a little harder, then she backs away. _Over it_.

The entire class is staring and Alaric can't come to her defense. Whatever, she's a big girl. Bonnie knows she's getting suspended, so when she kicks a bookshelf using her magic to knock it over she feels avenged.

No one is brave enough to say anything.

"You touch me again and I'll put my foot so far up your ass you'll have toes for teeth. That's not that original but it's the truth. Try me." She has to be escorted to the principal's office. Bonnie can't lie and say that she does not feel like a complete bad ass.

Bonnie has the biggest smile on her face when she's told she's sentenced to a week off and warned about threats. Her dad may be a little mad, but it's not like she's ever been in trouble. _He'll get over it._ She needs a vacation and if they don't want a homicide on their hands, it's the best punishment. She checks her phone on the way to the car and sees she has two messages from the usual suspects. Ignore for now. She heads to the Salvatore house.

* * *

><p>Damon's vacuuming when she gets there. She's never wondered what he's does when he's not fraternizing with teenagers, but clearly he's a vampire housewife.<p>

"Witchy. Watch your feet, don't get any dirt on the rug." Eyeroll. _ An anal retentive vampire housewife. _"What brings you to my humble abode?" He does a wide sweeping motion with his hand.

"You said if I needed to talk..." _This is a new low_, she's sure of it.

"So talk. I just want you to stay away from my books." It takes her a while for this to register.

"How do you _know?"_

"I follow Caroline on Twitter."

* * *

><p>She ends up telling Damon the story as he pours them both a glass of some amber liquid, scotch maybe. <em>Definitely scotch. <em>He's chuckles, tells her that he would've just kicked Tracy in the nuts, and Bonnie realizes that this is_ nice_.

She mentally reassures herself that she is not starting to like Damon. She just does not hate him as much as she used to. He can be funny. _Sometimes._ This is good for both parties. It's not good to keep all the hate in your heart.

"Sorry about your glasses." She lifts her glass and tilts it awkwardly. He shrugs it off. "You know Bonnie, you're not that bad." It's weird to hear her name on his tongue. She didn't think he was capable of saying it.

"You talk to Baby Gilbert?"_ Way to ruin the mood Salvatore. _She stops the sofa from shaking mere seconds after it starts. If Damon sees it, he says nothing. She hasn't talked about this with anyone and the fact that she's talking to him about it is surreal.

"Jeremy and I— I don't want to talk to him. I'm still mad. It's like—I brought you back from the dead despite my ancestors telling me not to— I did that for you and you don't even have the decency not to cheat on me. WITH A GHOST. I cannot figure out if that makes him more pathetic or me. " Bonnie's voice has raised a little and she's got glassy eyes that look just about ready to spill. Her hands are shaking when Damon takes them in his. He rubs his thumbs over fingers gently back and forth. "I'm supposed to be strong. I need to be strong." Tears run freely down her face and when she tries to wipe them his hand is already there.

If this was a movie they'd look into each other eye's kiss, but it's not. He's Damon and she just stopped imagining using his body to kindle a bonfire and it would be completely weird. _That's what being lonely does to a person. _Then he pulls her into a hug. She knows Damon's not good with words, _clearly,_ but there's nothing he could've said that could make her feel better than she does right now. So Bonnie cries harder and he just holds her. It's tentative at first, like he's more uncomfortable with the gesture than she is, but the longer they embrace the more sure he becomes. It's not like he's used to comforting crying women. _ It's not like he's Stefan._

Her eyes are red and puffy when she pats him on his back and detaches herself. "Thanks." He nods. Bonnie excuses herself to the bathroom, she knows how she looks when cries. It's not pretty.

When she's on her way out, she's bombarded with questions from Elena. _School's out already? Time flies when you're crying in the arms of your ex-arch nemeses. Arch nemesis, ha. "_Are you alright? What was that Bonnie? How long are you suspended? Why are you here? Were you crying? What did Damon say to you?" They're easy enough to answer, but the only things she wants to do is go home.

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired. I'll call you later and tell you everything, alright?" Stefan and Damon are talking quietly when she returns to get her bag. She feels like she interrupted some weird moment where they both say brother fifty times and talk about their pesky humanity. Which, for the record, Bonnie thinks is completely weird and extra._ Maybe that happens when you've been alive more than a century. _Thank God she'll probably die young.

"Stefan."

"Bonnie. I heard what happened, are you okay?" She smiles. "I'm fine." She's a smart girl. She knows he doesn't believe her.

Bonnie exchanges no words with Damon as she passes him on her way out. She just ghost her fingers down his forearm when he grabs her wrist for few seconds. He lets go and she smiles.

She doesn't hate Damon anymore. She's over it.

That still doesn't mean that she likes him.


	2. Laid

Bonnie has always been nice. You can ask the whole town about that Bennett girl and they'll tell you, _she's nice. _There's nothing wrong with nice, some people can pull it off. Some people who haven't been through the shit that she's been through can pull it off really well.

Bonnie has recently become a bitch. This is not a self proclaimed title, but a given one and one she wears proudly. After what she's deemed " The Library Incident of 2011," people avoid her like the plague. Good. Word gets around fast in a small town —even faster in a small high school and if she can keep people at bay, it's a win-win.

Her first day back, Bonnie's hears her named being whispered as she walks down the halls at least five different times. It's kind of weird since the last time she was a hot topic was probably in the third grade. That's when she and Caroline decided that they were going to cut bangs in their hair while Elena was sick with the flu. This was when they hated doing stuff without consulting each other. _The good old days. _"She won't be mad Caro. When she gets better we can do hers."

Caroline was older, and knew how bangs were supposed to look so she'd do Bonnie's first. "We'll use safety scissors. That way we won't get in trouble." It was a fool proof plan until the Sheriff startled Caroline and her hand slipped; Bonnie ended up with a asymmetrical shag in the front of her head. They didn't get into that much trouble, but curly bangs were punishment enough. Being called poodle head, which thinking back wasn't all that creative, was even worse.

* * *

><p>She's going to lunch when she hears her named being yelled down the hall. "BONNIE BENNETT!" Bonnie's doubted that she'll ever meet another person louder than Caroline. She hasn't yet, so she just might be the loudest. The blond runs towards her enveloping her in a bear hug. "How's it feel to be back?"<p>

"It was only a week." A week that was boring and quiet and not long enough. Bonnie spent her week trying to find ways to get her magic under control. She'd tried exercising, which wore her out physically, but magically it didn't do much. Meditation hadn't been as much of a bust as she'd thought it would be— it only helped a little though. She did find out that doing little spells randomly helped the most, but she still felt wound up. It's not like she could do a lot. She didn't want to be worn out if Super Creep, Caroline's affectionate nickname for Klaus, were to do something stupid. Super Creep (which was way more appropriate than Bonnie calling him K Dub, or _Hubby _in her head), was still watching them. He was like those people you read about in tabloids who stalked D list celebrities. He was just really weird. Klaus had not asked for any more blood, and they were all confused on why he was back. _He probably is too._

"BONNNNNNNIEEEEE. It wasn't just a week. It was a whole week where I didn't get to see your lovely face. I can't believe your dad wouldn't let me see you."

"I was suspended Caroline. It was a punishment."

"I know but still. You didn't change your status on facebook the whole time. I was getting worried." _Gotta love Caroline. _"But since you're back we should have some girl time. We haven't talked in sooooo long." It's not like Bonnie has anything else to do, and it's not like she can't admit she misses her friends.

"My dad left for Hong Kong this morning. You can come over tonight; I'll order a pizza or something."

Caroline's face lights up. "That sounds so good. With extra cheese and pepperoni. And breadsticks. Bread sticks with marinara sauce. And those chocolate things that are basically bread sticks with chocolate syrup but are still amazing." Bonnie's genuinely laughing and it feels really good. "Sorry. It helps cut down with the cravings."

Tyler's comes up behind his girlfriend, wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the cheek. Caroline melts into his embrace and Bonnie's never felt happier for her. She doesn't really get Tyler, but so far the werewolf hadn't done anything for her to hate him. Except for over using the word dude in almost every conversation.

"Bonnie. Dude." _She knew she wasn't imagining it. "_I heard about you going all hulk in the library last week. You're good now right?" _Dude I'm great._

"Yeah, I'm good. I doubt something like that will happen again."

"Just remind me not to piss you off." _Oh I will._ Insert smile.

"Care, where's Elena?" The last time she'd spoken to Elena the day of the "incident".

"Her and Stefan are playing hookie I think. They're supposed to be having some romantic weekend getaway and I guess they kicked it off a day early." So it'll just be her and Caroline tonight. The Dos Amigos.

"I'm so glad they feel safe enough to leave town. If Stefan could lecture Klaus to death, I'd be more confident about her safety." It's sarcastic and a little bit rude, but what's the point of her trying to keep Elena alive if she goes around doing stuff like this. The wind picks up. _Watch it Bonnie._ The Dos Amigos just share a look.

"He does like to lecture."

Matt walks past them, but Tyler's there so he just smiles and keeps moving. She knows that he doesn't want to be involved with all the supernatural stuff, but he must feel so alone. When this is all over, when Klaus is dead, when she's not so volatile, they should hang out. Their circumstances aren't exactly the same, but she knows what it feels like to be alone. What it's like to have an absentee parent. Bonnie also feels a little guilty because she's the reason Vicki came back. She still doesn't regret saving Jeremy though. "I miss hanging with Matt."

"Yeah." The couple sighs simultaneously.

"I want to talk to him, but it's not like it's easy to be cool with somebody after you made out with their mom." Bonnie agrees, because if Elena made out with her dad, _ugh_. Then lunch is over and they're off to class.

All eyes are on her when she walks into history. Alaric says he's glad to have her back. Tracy doesn't even look her way.

* * *

><p>They're laying in Bonnie's bed, face covered in mud masks and pizza boxes stacked between them.<p>

"Did you eat before you came over here?"

Caroline freezes up mid chew. "Yeah. You don't have to worry about me trying to snack on you." Bonnie's first thought is _like you could. _Her second is that she isn't worried at all. When did she become so comfortable around vamps? _Obviously when everybody you know is one. _Thirdly, she just feels bad.

"I'm not worried. I was just— I was thinking that maybe I could go hunting with you. I'm sure I'd slow you down, but we can chalk it up to being a bonding experience. It might be _fun_." Bonnie's a witch. She can become one with nature.

The way Caroline's face lights up makes it worth while. "Yeah. I've been going alone lately, it'll be cool to have some company."

"Do you resent me Care, even a little bit? I mean I am the reason you're a vampire."

"Bonnie if you hadn't told Damon to give me his blood I'd be dead. Do you resent doing it?" She doesn't, even if she thought he would. She shakes her head.

"Good."

"So what's it like? Being a vampire. I can't even imagine."

"I'll stay young and gorg forever. High point. Then I think that I'll watch all my friends and family die, and that's sad. Low point. I can't have kids. Low point. But basically everything's magnified. Like all my good traits are better, and I'm glad I have so many of them. My bad traits are worse. I've got super speed and smell and I'm almost indestructible. High points. I don't know really know. Sometimes it's good. sometimes it's not. "

"People are food to you now. Isn't that weird?"

"It's not. It feels the same as wanting to eat steak. Not that I think of you as steak."

"What's it like?" Why Bonnie wants to know is beyond her comprehension. She doesn't ever want to be a vampire.

"It's like— you know when your dad used to make us chicken cacciatore and it made the whole house smell really good— like mouth watering good— it's like that, all the time. Now imagine not ever being able to eat it." Her dad's chicken caccitore is amazing. When it's put like this, it sounds so sad.

"Have you ever wanted to _eat me?_" Bonnie winks and shimmies and they laugh so hard she can barely catch her breath.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. But not like all the time. I can't help it, you smell really good Bonnie," she laughs. "I know it sounds kind of gross but especially around certain times of the month. Or when you've just done magic. You smell amazing after you've done magic." Bonnie blushes. It feels really complimentary, and it is, but it still is a tad creepy. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They've moved to nail painting when Bonnie feels Caroline staring at her. She takes the blue nail lacquer and spreads it on Caroline's right pinky.

"Bonnie, how are things with you? Don't tell me they're fine, because I know you." _If anyone does it's her._

She takes a deep breath. "Things are bad Care, like really bad. I never wanted to be one of those people who are always complaining that stuff keeps happening to them, but seriously, why does this stuff keep happening to me? And I'm mad all the time. I feel like I'm getting punished for something—I don't know what I've done to deserve it. What am I being reprimanded for?"

She won't cry. _ She won't_. "It's affecting my magic— my wires are crossed or something. And I'm starting to resent Elena too. I want to blame her for dragging me into this mess— that's unfair and last thing I wanted to happen. And Jeremy," _she can't even say his name without scoffing "_every time I think about what happened with him I get mad and my magic goes haywire." Just as she says this Caroline has to grab the levitating pizza box. "**See**. I don't know how to stop it. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt somebody, somebody human that doesn't deserve it. "

Caroline places her hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "I hate that you feel like you're being punished, but you have the right to be mad Bon. You're a good person and sometimes bad things happen to good people."

Bonnie turns to look her friend in the eye. "I never told you this, but I am sorry about the way I treated you when you first turned. I love you Caroline—I hope you know that. " She can always tell when Caroline is about to cry. Her bottom lip starts to quiver and she can't make eye contact. If she starts, Bonnie will.

"I do know that. You remember your first impression of me as a vamp wasn't all that great." Bonnie does remember Carter. How she felt when he ended up dead. How she felt when she set Damon on fire. The latter point is a happy memory. _What is wrong with you Bennett?_

"Care. God I missed you so much, I don't want us to be like that ever again." So they hug and she feels Caroline's tears wetting up her shirt. Crybaby Caroline, and Bawling Bonnie— dynamic duo back together again.

* * *

><p>Minutes later when they are all cried out Caroline dramatically screeches, "I have the best idea ever. I can't help you with other stuff but boys I can help you with. What's the best way to get over a boy?" <em>Jeremy. Over It. Remember.<em> She's just not over her feelings of rage. _That's normal though._

"Get a Man. **Duh. **And have lots of S-E-K-S."

"S-E-K-S."

"S-E-K-S. That's nasty dirty amazing sex. Me and Tyler have it all the time."_ File under: things Bonnie didn't need to know, and will never be able to forget. _She can't imagine having sex with Tyler, despite how good it may be. Tyler Lockwood Sex God. It makes her want to laugh. She can only remember him feeling her up at his fourteenth birthday party. He was like a octopus. _Not sexy. _

"Caroline, who will I be having nasty dirty amazing sex with? I hate all of the boys I know."

"Exactly, that's why I said Man. You're a bad ass amazing witch. You need a Man. With a capital M."_ How about a migraine with a capital M?_

"Where would I find this man?"

"At a bar. That's my idea. Tomorrow night we'll go to the bar on the other side of town. After getting dolled up, of course." _Of course. _"Then we'll find you some older hottie, you guys can make with the sex and then you'll be all relaxed and stress free."

"You want me to have a one night stand?" Bonnie won't even lie, "seks" sounded pretty good. She's never slept with a stranger— she's not so much opposed to the idea but it's never came up.

"It doesn't have to be one night." Caroline's grin makes it hard to say no.

"Sure Caroline, let's do it."

"Operation: Get Bonnie Laid is a go."

* * *

><p>Bonnie is a good looking girl. She's not conceited but she knows she's attractive. But tonight she's on fire. Her pants are painted on, her cleavage is perfect, and her hair is curled perfectly. She hasn't looked this good in a while. Caroline looks just as good and when they walk in the door they turn more than a few heads.<p>

It doesn't take long for them to get drinks, Bonnie can magic their IDs and Caroline can compel. The bartender didn't stand a chance. They take a seat at the table in the back corner. Scoping out cuties worked best if you had a broad spectrum.

They're talking to two guys when Bonnie feels eyes watching her. She looks around and doesn't see anybody. _It's probably K Dub. _Her guy, Steven, has these big brown eyes and brown skin and he's sort of corny but he's cute. His friend isn't that cute, but Caroline's got Tyler so she's taking one for the team. She feels bad when she gets bored of him minutes later, and Caro ends up compelling him and his friend to go across the room and leave them alone. "You're lucky I love you Bonnie." She knows.

They're dancing with some other guys half an hour later. Bonnie's a good dancer and everybody who's ever seen her dance knows. Her partner keeps changing but it doesn't matter, because she's in the zone and nothing could stop that. Bonnie's backside is grinding against guy number five's front when he leans in a whispers, "Bon Appetit, you look good enough to eat." She turns around fast and stumbles a little. _Damon._

"You're reaching."

"Yeah. I was." He's smiling with his eyes, _he's smizing_, and Bonnie is more amused by this than his presence.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline has just noticed him and looks just annoyed as Bonnie.

"_What am I doing here?_ I'm pretty sure I was having a drink with my friend Ric," he motions toward the bar and _God, Ric is here_, " and I heard this guy talking about the hot girl shaking her tight little ass— and we know I'm always looking for something _**hot**__**andtight **_to slide into, so I supposed I'd check come check it out." _Disgusting. "_Low and behold it's my best buddie Bonnie. Funking up the air with her witchy pheromones." He's doing that smizing thing except there's a touch more squint and she wonders if any spells need vampire eyes.

"Bonnie you've been holding out. We've danced before but nothing like that. You could've be giving me private dances._ I could've been giving __**you**__ private dances."_ His voice drops an octave, and Bonnie swears that Damon is flirting with her. She also pictures Damon in one of those cheesy stripper fireman costumes. _Ugh. _She'd rather picture him on fire.

"I'd rather you not, The Charleston went out of a style a while ago."

"Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie. You've got sass— that's why I like you. But the Horizontal Tango is more my style." She can feel her eye roll coming before he finishes the sentence.

"Come on Bonnie. The company here sucks. We can go somewhere else." Bonnie agrees and after a shy wave later at Alaric— Bonnie's still weirded out that her history teacher has possibly seen her bump and grind with strangers— they're out the door.

There are no people in the parking lot and just as Bonnie mentions how weird that is, she's grabbed. It takes a millisecond for her to realize it's a vampire and two after that to give set him on fire.

He's ash on the concrete when she hears Damon's voice. "You're like Quick Draw Mcgraw with the fire. I'm scared of you." _As you should be._ Alaric's just standing there looking in awe. "That was amazing, Bonnie."

"Thanks." Caroline gives her a congratulatory high five— even though she didn't really do anything, it is nice to be praised for your inherent gifts.

"Why are you out here? Are you following us?"

"Please. Your mom just gave me a call, she said there's been two new attacks with neck bites in the woods. You two just happened to be still here."

"She thinks they're vamps?"

"Yeah. I just said that."

"There are no vamps in town besides us."

"Obviously there are. If it wasn't me, which it wasn't, and it wasn't you, which it wasn't, and it wasn't Stefan..."

"I got it. You talk about Stefan, but you love to hear yourself speak."

"My voice is a rich baritone. Some women might call it a pantie dropper." _Who are these women that might say that? _It's Caroline's turn to roll her eyes.

Then they're surrounded. They aren't hybrids— they figure this out after Bonnie sets two on fire and all that's left are ashes on the asphalt. Bonnie's glad because none of them know how to kill those.

But they're still vampires and they're still annoying and they're still ruining her night. They're also not charging them. Just standing around waiting their turn to fight coming in two's. It's weird.

"It's like thirty of them. I thought you guys didn't run in packs." Alaric has his wrist stakes unlocked, and he's all scruffy and indignant. He's got the right attitude. It's dirty!wrong! but Bonnie thinks he looks hot too. _Wouldn't want to move in on Damon's territory though. _

"Unless there's a vamp circus in town, I don't know why there's so many."

"I'm new to this." Caroline shrugs.

"Look. I'll weaken them, then you guys stake and rip out hearts accordingly. It's still early and me and Care have plans."

"You can't just burn them?"

"I can't keep it up that long if they're alive and fighting it. If there were puddles or it just rained maybe, but I can't now. I can burn them afterwards though."

* * *

><p>It's exhilarating. There's a lot of staking and hearts getting thrown around. It's gory and gross and Bonnie's loving it. <em>What kind of person does that make me? <em> Bonnie's has no problem keeping the aneurysms coming and she's not even the least bit winded. _Cool. _ When there's only five left, Caroline rips out a heart, and blood splatters on her new shirt. _Be prepared to feel my wrath._

"I FUCKING HATEEEEEE VAMPIRES." The ground starts shaking and the wind picks up. Her hair is whipping back and forth across her face. Beyonce video, diva fan whipping. She stops thinking and just does what comes naturally. _Stop doing. Just Be._ The remaining vampires start melting like candle wax. _So cool._ But the rotten egg stench left behind isn't.

She's burning the dead vamps when Damon touches her shoulder and is thrown into a SUV for his troubles. She snaps out of it. _When will they learn._ "Sorry." She's not though.

"Leave one for the Sheriff." She nods.

She's spaced out, so when she hears clapping it takes a while for her to figure out where it originates. Klaus is there, standing in the bed of a beat up pickup truck, being just as annoying as she remembered.

"Good old fashioned team work always gets the job done. Doesn't it?" He turns to Bonnie. "Touché Ms. Bennett, Touché. I was not expecting that. You guys are a pleasure to watch." He jumps down and walks towards them.

"You're all still alive— I'm pleasantly surprised, kudos." Then the ground starts shaking again and he starts laughing. Bonnie's too annoyed to think and she does the wax thing. She can tell it hurts him a little, but he continues laugh. Then she blinks and he's gone. She hates when that happens.

"I'll call the Sheriff, and then we can go back to the house."

"Okay."

He's on the phone when Bonnie realizes she feels a little lightheaded and hazy and great to be quite honest. Bonnie's smoked pot with her Grams before, so she knows what it felt like to be high. But this was something completely different. She doesn't feel drunk either. She feels like she's had sex. Really good nasty, amazing S-E-K-S. Her scalp feels tingly and her face is flushed. Her legs feel like silly putty. Magically she's just had a good seeing to. _Stick a fork in me I'm done. All I need now is cigarette._ This night wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"Caroline?" It comes out a little slurred and she's swaying a little.

"Yes? Bonnie, are you alright?"

"I'm greatttt. You know I don't hate all vampires."

"I know Bonnie."

"Caroline."

"Yes, Bonnie?

"Do I smell good?"

"What?"

"Do. I. Smell. Good?" She hugs Caroline.

"Yeah Bonnie, you do." The men are left standing there confused.

* * *

><p>They both shower and change, and finally make it back to the boarding house. By the time they get there Elena and Stefan and Alaric are sitting on the couch.<p>

"I thought you guys were out of town?" Elena runs over and hugs both her friends.

"We came back early. Damon told us what happened."

"He said you guys 'kicked ass and took names.' He said he really proud of you Bonnie."

"We did, but I doubt he said that."

"I actually said 'we kicked ass and took names and the witch is kinda useful and has came a long way since I almost killed her.' Don't put words in my mouth little brother." _She can't stand him._

"So what's this meeting about?"

"Klaus is planning something and we need to figure out what that is."

"I don't think he is."

Stefan's face scrunches up when he's serious. "Why is that? After what happened tonight you don't think he's up to something?"

"I don't. He's playing with us. He knows we don't know to kill him, what else is there to do but terrorize us? The only one he needs alive is Elena, yet, he hasn't killed us himself. He knows were not stupid." _Well at least I'm not. _"But we are incompetent. We can't pull through a plan if our lives depended on it, and they always do. He's probably bored old ass hybrid that gets his kicks out of annoying us. I think we need to call the vampire lady that worked with Elena's mom. Do some research. That's all we can do."

Alaric looks impressed, he makes the face all teachers do when their students say something right. "That's a good idea. I'll get on that."

"I'm sorry you guys came back for nothing."

"It's fine. We just wanted to make sure you guys were safe."

* * *

><p>Elena's snuggled up underneath Stefan's arms and they're staring into each other's eyes. <em>Clearly they're not up for doing anything but each other.<em>

She looks at Caroline, "we can go to my house and watch a movie."

"Yeah sure." They head towards the door when Damon stops in front of them.

"I'll do you one better. How about you guys stay here and we'll make a movie. A video. A music video. _With lots of dancing." _Twin eye rolls.

Bonnie tosses him out the way. He's on the floor with a grin on his face.

"Keep this up Witch and I might think you like beating me up"

"Damon the thought of you being my whipping boy _gets me so hot._" Bonnie doesn't mean for it to come out the way it does. It's the first thing that pops in her head and is supposed to be more snarky than laced with unintentional innuendo. It skeevs her out a little bit.

"God, Bonnie we need to get you laid."

"Yeah we do Care. We definitely do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys for all of your reviews. **


	3. The Plan

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Rated: Mature**

* * *

><p>Bad days for Bonnie are different than bad days for other people. Bad days for Bonnie are bad days for everybody. Bonnie tends to avoid people as much as possible on these days.<p>

She hadn't been able to keep her magic under control with small spells and meditation since that night with Klaus. Bonnie used a lot of magic that night, too much, and she doesn't know how she did it and just chalks it up to being a fluke. Magic overload killed her Grams and she knows it's dangerous to play with. _You're not invincible._

On this particularly bad day, she ends up breaking a window pane and has to wait for the repair man to come fix it. It has to be paid out of pocket, her pocket, which sucks. It's only right that she gets mad about getting _that_ mad in the first place and ends up breaking another one. This is why she ends up skipping the Do Gooders Convention. There are only so many times you can break other people's stuff before you wear out your welcome, and if she attended that's definitely what would've happened.

* * *

><p>Bonnie skips lunch to take a test she missed during her suspension, so the first time she gets to talk to a member of the gang is after history. Alaric tells her to stay after class and she knows it's about her absence last night. He rummages through his bag and pulls out a leather bound book.<p>

"We didn't find anything last night about _you know who_— maybe you'll have better luck." He slides the book across the desk and it reminds her of scenes in Law and Order. She thinks he could be the good cop to her bad. That also makes no sense because she pictures him in handcuffs and you don't do that to your partner. Atleast she doesn't think you do. She's not an avid watcher.

"I hope so." She puts the book in her bag and starts to walk out when his voice stops her.

"Damon was asking about you last night." _Ugh, why?_ Bonnie tolerates Damon. She's not one to play God but she keeps him alive for Elena (and Stefan if she's going to be honest). She does not like him. He's been nice to her on occasion, but Damon is not her friend.

Damon has no friends— except Alaric— and their bromance is pretty awkward to her when she thinks about it. She's always wondering what they do for each other. Damon needs him as a friend, because let's face it, nobody likes him. Why Alaric wants to hang around with the vampire who killed his wife is beyond her. Maybe he gets some sick perverted joy out of it. _Whatever pops his popcorn._

"Don't mean to be rude but... so?"

"Look we're all worried about you Bonnie, but Damon...he won't say it but he cares about you." _How do you respond to that? "_I just thought you might like to know." He smiles like he knows some kind of secret and she's a little suspicious.

"Well, Thanks? You can tell him that _I wasn't _asking about him."_ He just might like to know that._

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Caroline go hunting after school. Caroline's doing most of the hunting, zipping around, flying past Bonnie so fast it gives her a headache. She decides it's better if she just holds Care's bag and stands still.<p>

Bonnie has to look the other way when Caroline sinks her teeth into a deer. She didn't cry when Bambi's mom died in the movie, but in real life she might. Caroline finishes, wipes her mouth with a moist towlette, and pops a mint.

"Thanks for coming with me, Bon."

"No problem. It's the least I can do with you helping me with the man hunting."

They'd been out every Saturday night for the past few weeks. Visits to the bar got boring after a few times, especially if nothing really happened. They even drove to a club in Richmond twice. Nothing. Bonnie's takes this as a sign that she's meant to be alone and sexless forever.

Now they're just strolling towards the neighborhood. It's a nice day, it's getting kind of cool but that's why Bonnie loves autumn. It's the special kind of quiet suburbs are known for. The kind of quiet she used to take for granted.

"Actually I've been thinking about that. We've been going about this all wrong."

"I'm listening."

"Man plus woman equals sex. Sex equals supernatural female plus supernatural blank?" _I don't remember Caroline being a mathematician, she barely passed algebra._

"Male."

"BINGO. You don't need a man, you need a supernatural man." _Mmm, like Dean Winchester._

"And I'm supposed to find one where? I'm not putting out an ad on Craigslist."

"You don't have to look any further, because we've had one right under our noses."

"Who?"

"BONNIE. Are you being stupid on purpose?" _Yes Caroline, that's exactly what I'm doing._

"Who?"

"DAMON!"

"CARE!"

Caroline ignores Bonnie's look of disbelief. "It's perfect. One: he likes you; two: you can slap him around and he won't break. Hopefully, you'll slap him around a lot; three: it'll be so good and I know because I'm speaking from experience."

"One: Damon's gross; two: he does not like me, he likes bothering me; three: you've been with him. That's the most important reason not to sleep with him."

"Bonnie, everybody's slept with everybody. It's 2011. And he does like you, a lot. You should've heard him last night. Every other sentence was 'Witchy this' and "Judgy that"— he's got it bad Bon. I hate Damon and usually I wouldn't push him off on anybody, but you can handle him."

"NO. NO. NO."

"Why not? It could help with your magic. You're stressed, let him de-stress you. You're horny like all the time too." She taps her nose, "you can't lie."

"CAR-O-LINNNNE." Bonnie's going to need to get more human friends because things are getting out of line.

"Look, I love you and if you can't recognize that this is what you need, it's my duty as your friend to steer you in the right direction."

"No."

"Who else is there Bonnie? _Super Creep?_" _Maybe. _There would be a 50/50 chance of Klaus killing her, but she wouldn't have to live through his smug looks afterwards. With Damon there'd be endless smirks, and innuendo laced comments, and smizing. _Why are you even contemplating this?_

"I can't take him seriously. I don't even _like_ Damon. "

"You don't have to. He's hot right? You can't say he isn't." Silence.

"What about Elena?"

"Elena has Stefan, she can't have her cake and eat it too."

"He's in love with Elena."

"You don't need him to be in love with you, just to stick his p in your v." Bonnie laughs. "He wants you Bonnie." _People in hell want ice water, doesn't mean they're going to get it._

"How would this even happen? I'm just supposed to walk up to Damon and say 'let's fuck' and he'll jump into bed with me."

"You could or there's my plan."

"You have a plan?"

"Yeah. I told you I've been thinking about this." Her voice takes on this dream like quality and Bonnie's already creeped out.

"First, you find a reason to smack him around a bit. _ He'll like that._ Then you trade insults. _He'll like that too._ Obviously yours will be better. He'll probably feel emasculated— he won't admit it though. Then you knock him to ground,** hard**. While he's down there you'll say real sexy like, "you want me Damon?" Of course he'll say yes because you're being all hot dominatrix witch goddess— then you tell him he isn't fit enough to lick your boots. He'll tell you he is. _Remember he isn't._ Make him lick your boots. You'll act bored then kick him in the chest and walk away. He'll follow you like the little puppy he is. Slam him against something. _He'll like that even more._ Put your hands around his throat. Choke him lightly, or not so lightly—it's not like he needs to breathe."

Bonnie can't decide if she should question herself for her friendship with Caroline, or should she question people who don't want to be friends with Caroline's.

Caroline tosses her hair over her shoulder dramatically. "_You say you want me, but I can't tell. Show me._" He'll kiss you and it'll probably be amazing. _**Don't let him know that. **_Then just walk away. "Guess I was right," say it over your shoulder...that's really sexy. He can't stand to be proven wrong so he'll try again. Don't forget he's beneath you though. He's the Court Jester...no he's a peasant... just a peasant who's gotten lucky enough to sit at the Queen's table. He should be thankful. You've invited him to the feast, _make sure he eats_. You can throw him a few crumbs if you want, you're a generous ruler... He'll be calling you Your Highness and begging by the end— I guarantee it."

They stop walking and Bonnie has to support herself against a tree. "Afterwards, tell him it was boring. He'll keep coming back and you'll be getting regularly sexed and your magic will be under control. Then, you can drop him, get a real boyfriend and we can triple date."

It takes Bonnie five minutes to compose herself enough to wipe the tears from her eyes. She'll never complain about her choices in friends again because Caroline is flawless. She can't stop laughing.

"I'm not joking."

"Where do you get this stuff?"

"I have the Internet... I read up on things."

"I liked the part about him calling me Your Highness." She really did.

"Thanks. I like that part too. If you can get him to actually say that you have to let me know." They eventually make it Caroline's street. "The worse thing that can happen is you get laid. Will you just think about it?" Caroline walks into her house and Bonnie turns down the street toward hers. She doesn't know why, but she thinks about it.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's thought it over and decides that it's not a horrible idea. She's young. Young people do stuff that they'll regret all the time. She's pretty sure she won't even live long enough to feel bad about it. Hakuna matata. Plus, she's not looking for anything serious which is perfect because she doesn't take Damon serious either.<p>

She's decides on using good old fashioned seduction. It's good enough for billions of women before her; it's good enough for Bonnie. And Caroline's idea was a little too dramatic for her.

It's just her luck that on the day Bonnie decides she's going to seduce Damon, Klaus decides to play another game with them. Mainly Bonnie.

There's a party at the Fell's Mansion, but since it's a full moon Tyler's not there and neither is Caroline. Elena and Stefan are as annoying and cute together as usual so Bonnie's by herself, again. Good. All she has to do is wait for Damon to arrive and lay on the charm.

She's spends the earlier part of the night alternating between eating cheese cubes, and drinking glass after glass of expensive champagne. She's got more than a little buzz going on and it makes the other guest seem more interesting than they really are. After so many years of living in the same town, nobody is interesting.

"And the cheese stands alone." She's surprised her eyes don't fall out of her head from rolling them so much.

"Hello Damon."

"My little Honey Bon." _Why do you want to sleep with this idiot again? _Bonnie takes a look at him, really looks looks nice in a suit._ Maybe that's why._

"You wanna dance?"

She knows he's expecting her to decline by the look on his face when she sits down her glass. She takes his hand and leads him to the dance floor— wraps her long arms around his neck while he puts is hands on her waist. "You look amazing Bonnie." . She's wearing a strapless black cocktail dress, black heels, diamond earrings and red lipstick. She does. She pulled no stops.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

"I know." Damon's his own cock block, if he couldn't compel she wonders how many women would ignore him. She knows she would have, before tonight. It's kind of sad that she's desperate enough to be considering him now.

They dance in silence, she just lets go and lets him lead. It feels nice. The longer they dance, the smaller the space between the two of them becomes. Eventually, her body molds itself into his like it belongs there. Perfect fit. Now's the time to make her move.

"Don't look, but my brother and Elena are watching us." _Guess not_. She tries her hardest not to glance over at them dancing across the room, despite the fact that she wants to. Her movements become slower and she makes it a point to grind on him as much as possible. If it's a show they want, it's a show they'll get.

"Let them." She's just about to lean in and kiss him when a slim redhead taps her on the shoulder.

"Are you Bonnie?"

"Yes."

"Klaus has a message for you. He wants you to come out back. Alone." _Fuck._ She starts to stomp off when Damon grabs her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Let go of me Damon."

"It could be a trap."

"Or it could be a game."

"You could die."

"I better not." Bonnie's furious. _ So close._ She was so close.

"Keep people from trying to leave alright." She puts a spell on the entrance to keep people in, and slams the door. The spell takes a lot more out her than it should. She wouldn't have been drinking if she knew she'd need her magic. _Dumb Bonnie, of course you need it, but no matter what it takes you're not dying, even if it kills you. _That's when she knows she's drunker than she thought.

She steps outside and starts walking across the lawn when she is almost attacked by a werewolf. Thankfully, magic is partly instinctual, and she has great instincts. _Pay attention, Bonnie. _She tosses the wolf across the yard slamming it into a tree. The wolf hits the tree way harder than she expected. It whimpers and tries to get up but can't. _Too bad so sad, shouldn't have attacked me._

"HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO DO THIS?"

He answers from behind her. Naturally. _ He's such a creep_. "I'm bored Bonnie. What else am I to do to pass the time?"

"Senior citizens play BINGO Friday nights in the church basement. You know, the one with the huge cross on Main? You're pretty old, you should fit right in...I hear it's pretty entertaining." This is not her, she doesn't sass those who may or may not want to kill her— it's not her even best quip. She's more than a little upset about being cockblocked, she's more than a little drunk, then add that she's more than a little scared on top of that. She's fucked.

"Not as entertaining as you and your rag tag bunch of wannabe heroes."

_Just agree with him. _"Probably not."

"You know I can't be killed don't you."

"I do." He smiles, steps closer and runs his fingers through her hair. Her heart stars beating a little bit faster.

"You do look lovely tonight, Ms. Bennett." He disappears._ Weirdo._

Her heart rate slows while she's walking back toward the house; as soon as it's back to normal her phone rings and boost it up.

Caroline's voice is groggy and you can tell she's been crying. "Bonnnnie—they broke Bonnie, they broke...I'm scared."

"Slow down. What broke?"

"His chains, the gate. Tyler— I barely got out. He snapped them. It's— it's like they were cut or something— I don't want him to hurt anybody."

"Care, I think...I think he's here." _Who else would it be dumbass?_ "Where are you?"

"Sitting in my car."

She glances over at the dark figure on the ground. " I just want you to go home...He's hurt Care... He attacked me but...I can...I can fix it...okay...I'll take care of it and call you when I'm done, alright?."

"Okay Bonnie. Be careful."

* * *

><p>"I hurt Tyler." They're standing at the door waiting for her to get take the spell off.<p>

She would've kept it on if she knew she was going to get berated by two of the three Stooges, as soon as the barrier is let down.

"Bonnie, you know how unsafe that was?" _Yes Elena, you're the one to should be giving me a lecture on safety._

"Well, that was stupid." She's not in the mood for Damon to be an ass. Not right now.

Bonnie is furious. "What were you guys supposed to do? I didn't know what he wanted. I didn't know that Tyler would attack me either. But if I did I still would've did it anyway. If he bit either of you, we'll have to go running back to Klaus." She points at the vampires.

"Didn't know you cared ."

"Shut up Damon." Stefan grabs his brother's shoulder.

"Elena, you can't even do anything if you get attacked. I'm trying to look out for you, all of you, and if you guys don't appreciate it KEEP IT TO YOURSELVES."

Bonnie instantly hopes the Fells aren't attached to their ugly fountain because she's just cracked it in half. It doesn't take long for her to stop caring at all. _Mmmm. Warm and tingly._ She guesses it's like magical adrenaline, or endorphins or something— whatever it is rushes towards her extremities and makes her feel giddy.

"Damon can you bring your car around to that back road over there? And get those huge sweats I left in Elena's backseat too? Please and thank you." Just because she's mad doesn't mean she has to be rude.

"We'll meet you over there. I promised Caroline I'd take care of him." She glances at Tyler, who apparently turned back to his human form while she was throwing her hissy fit. Bonnie's a little glad he did—it probably would have been really painful to watch. _Selfish much, you just threw him into a tree._

Bonnie also notices the gash and bruises along his ribs— he winces. _Sorry._ He balls himself up and looks around disoriented.

"What happened?"

"I told you I'd warn if I ever turned into the Hulk again— I lied. Sorry."

* * *

><p>She does a small healing spell for Tyler and gives him the sweats. She's staring to feel a more than a little woozy and she blames it on the alcohol. <em>You live and you learn.<em>

She sways a little. Damon steadies her. "Are you drunk, Witch?"

"Nope. Are you going to take us home or what?"

He's a little startled. Bonnie doesn't know why. What was the purpose of getting the car?

"I guess. Dog hair's a bitch to get out of the upholstery, so be careful." _He's such an ass_.

"Dogs like to ride with the top down, no?" Tyler just ignores him and slides in the backseat.

She turns toward Elena and Stefan. "Guys— I didn't mean to yell at you. We're okay, right?" They nod and she hugs Elena and then Stefan.

Stefan turns to Damon. "Elena will drop me off."

Damon hops in the car, "Didn't ask."

* * *

><p>"Caro... he's fine— everybody's fine. You're welcome...He can hear you. Hold on." She hands the phone to Tyler and turns in her seat to stare at Damon. "What's wrong with you?" She can feel his bad attitude coming off him in waves.<p>

"Nothing."

"You're being pissy."

"Maybe it's because you volunteered me to drop the dog off— who lives on the other side of the lake. Then, I have drive other side town to drop you off." He's giving her crazy eyes.

"You only have to drop Tyler off. I'm going home with you." Tyler hands her phone back and she sticks in her bra.

"And why would be going home with me?"_ Time to be bold._

"_**Oh you know why.**__" _She can only see Damon's eyes go big, but she just knows Tyler's do too.

"You're drunk." _Yeah I am._

"I'm not."

Bonnie turns around in her seat. Streetlights cast shadows across Tyler's face. She refrains from trying to grab them."You've seen me drunk— am I drunk?" She's making him uncomfortable, she can tell. Witchy senses or something.

"Dude, you kind of are." _Fuck. _

"You're my Bestie's boyfriend...I thought we were friends Tyler, you're supposed to have my back." She sit back in her seat only to jump up again.

"I LET YOU FEEL ME UP WHEN WE FOURTEEN. REMEMBER THAT? REMEMBER THAT? THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR...FEELING EACH OTHER UP." _That didn't come out right at all._ "AND BEING LOYAL...YOU'VE HEARD OF THE WORD LOYALTY TYLER? HAVEN'T YOU?" Damon has to pull Bonnie back, who has climbed over the seat while repeatedly slapping Tyler's bare shoulder.

"SIT DOWN."

"_That was the best birthday present you got that year and you know it._" Bonnie sits down and feels her energy being sucked from her. She slouches in her seat.

* * *

><p>"Do you have red sheets? That seems so tacky. I bet you do— DON'T TELL ME," she puts her hand up. "I'll see it when we get there."<p>

Damon scoffs. _The nerve of him._ "Bonnie I'm taking you home."

"No you are not."

"You're about to pass out."

"In your bed, after we finish our _nightly activities_."

"Which are?"

"_**Oh you know."** Why does he keep pretending he doesn't?_

Damon turns his head. "Is she always like this when she's drunk?"

"I don't think so."

"Tylerrrrrrrrr?"

"Yes?" He won't make eye contact with her in the mirror. She turns around.

"I don't know why you won't help me get laid. Caroline has told me that you are a stallion in the sheets— or should I say Husky? Those are those wolf looking dogs right?" Tyler's face is beet red and he doesn't know what to say to this.

"Bonnie, shut up." She reaches over and flicks Damon's forehead. "DON'T INTERUPT ME."

"My point is— what is my point?"

"That's what I'm wondering." Another flick.

"You're a Husky in the sheets. Don't you want that for me? If you were a real friend, _**Tyler**_, you'd want that for me," she whines. She's never been a whiner.

"Why is everybody getting loved up while I can't get nooooooo satisfaction— there's something wrong with me isn't it? I probably send out vibes that I'll defy the laws of nature and bring your cheating ass back to life. I bet I do that." She sits back in her seat and they're all silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>Damon ends up taking Bonnie to the boarding house despite himself. He tried to take her home but she said she was going to light his hair on fire, and when he told her to stop with the empty threats, he had to immediately pull over to pat out the flames.<p>

"Shut up. It barely ignited."

She has trouble walking up the stairs and he has to lift her onto the bed. He takes off her heels, pulls the covers back and tucks her in.

"Lay with me?"

"You're going to be so embarrassed when you wake up." He slides into bed

"No I won't— the plan..." She falls asleep before she can finish.

* * *

><p>When she wakes up it's pretty dark outside. She pulls her phone out and checks the time. It's still really early. She turns over only to see Damon propped up on an arm staring at her.<p>

"Well good morning my little Bonsai Tree. How are we feeling this morning?"

"Awesome." She doesn't feel like this at all. She also doesn't feel like shit either, so it could be worse.

"Did you go to sleep in those clothes?"

"I did."

"Oh."

"Do you remember last night, Bonnie?" She does. Poor Tyler. She'll have to apologize later.

"Yes. I'm not embarrassed though."

He quirks and eyebrow, "Oh, you're not."

"Nope."

"Oh...well... I've got white sheets."

"Yeah, they're nice."

"High thread count." She props herself up on her left arm.

"Soooooo...you wanna have sex now?" He looks mad.

"What are you planning Witch?"

"To have sex with you."

"Why?"

"Because you like me and I can't hurt you." She says it flippantly which makes it come off callous, and she can tell it hurts his feelings because he winces. She could've worded that better and now she feels bad. _Way to start off on the wrong foot._

"I mean I know you that you like me. You do like me, right?"

"Not really." But he smirks and she knows he doesn't mean it.

"Damon you know what I went through with Jeremy, and you know it's been stressing me out. And sometimes I think that you guys only keep me around for my magic. I dont really know how I feel about that and..and...I've been spending a lot of time thinking about stuff, about my life... and I just realized that I haven't really done anything for myself since my Grams died." Bonnie knows how she feels about Damon in relation to her grandmother, but she still doesn't know what that means as far as the big picture. "Things were good with Jere for a while, and it was nice, but that's over now... I just want to do something for me... something that'll make me happy." She thinks it's the truth. It feels like the truth.

"And sleeping with me will make you happy?"

"Yeah." He can take it or leave it and she feels a little awkward about letting this decision be in his hands. It makes sense though, it's his body. She can't force him to agree.

Damon's staring at her with these impossibly blue eyes. Eyes she wants to compare to bodies of water, but she can only picture blue cotton candy that has spit all over it. She's such a romantic. Damon takes her hand and kisses her wrist.

"Okay Bonnie." He lightly pushes her flat on the bed and settles himself between her legs. He kisses one corner of her mouth, then her chin, and then the other corner. When he makes it to center he lays the softest kiss on her lip; Bonnie almost imagines it wasn't there.

It's closed mouth, just lips meeting lips for the first time. Almost like a cordial handshake. _Hi my name is Bonnie. Hi my name is Damon. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. _Gradually he presses harder. His tongue worms it's way into her mouth, and worms is way too harsh and it makes it sound invasive and it's definitely not. There must be a welcome mat on her chin because she's there open armed and inviting. Briefly she thinks if he's learned anything in a hundred plus years of living it's how to kiss.

He swipes the roof of her mouth and it makes her shiver. She does it back and he mirrors her response. They laugh.

They lay there for a while just letting their tongues glide against each other. Eventually, they stop box stepping to the waltz (one two three, four five six) and then they're freestyling to jazz. Her hands have found their way to his ass, and she kneads the globes through his pants.

_God._ Bonnie can't stop whimpering into his mouth as his hips involuntary grind against hers. She doesn't feel as bad when his moans sound just as needy. He moves his palm to cup her breast through her dress. Squeezes. _Fuck._

She leans back with a smack. She opens her eyes right before he opens his and then they just stare. He's breathing into her mouth and she's breathing into his.

"I need...need to take off my dress."

"You do." He pulls back and smiles.

Damon raises up long enough for her to unzip the side and then he's back between her legs. "_Damonnnn_." Somehow she manages to shimmy out of the dress with his help and he slides her panties off with it. Bonnie has nothing to be ashamed of. She's put herself out there enough as it is. "You need to take off your clothes too."

While he's taking off his shirt, she's removing her bra. He's unbuckling his pants when he stops and looks at her. "Your beautiful, you know that?" She looks at his face, glad that he's not smirking. She runs her palms down his chest and catches a nail on his nipple. He moans. "So are you."

"Telling me things I already know Bennett." _Eye roll._

Then he's standing there, naked. Tall, and pale, and _pretty. _He climbs back onto the bed and Bonnie reaches between his legs. She fists the warm column of flesh, takes her thumb across the head, his hiss makes her do it again. "_Fuck Bonnie_." She likes how that sounds.

They're kissing again when Bonnie pulls back and says,"if you're not going to touch me, I'll do it myself." She says it jokingly, but by the evil glint in his eye, he takes it as a suggestion. "Do it." Bonnie doesn't like to be dared, she doesn't want Damon to hold this over her head, and if she's honest she doesn't think it'll suck.

She lays back on the bed, spreads her legs and ends up just stairing at the ceiling. She knows what to do, but it's one thing when you're in alone in the sanctity of your bedroom ,and another when you're in front of an audience. "Don't be nervous...it's just me." His tone of voice isn't mocking, he actually sounds so _supportive._

He just lays down next to her, his mouth blowing warm air in her ear. He props up on one arm, using the other to fondle her breast for a few seconds. Then he takes her right hand and moves it to her center. "Show me what you like."

_Sure_, except Bonnie can't remember anything she likes. Her movements start off tentative, mechanical even. He pinches a nipple. "Forget I'm here." _Not when you keep doing stuff like that. _ But she slams her eyes close anyway, and tries. She can still feel his breath on her neck but she just zones out. _You're in your bed. What do you do? _Of course her mind floats to Jeremy because she needs a fantasy to hold on to, and most of her sexual experiences have been with him. He used to kiss her neck a lot. She was really into that. _Ohhhh! _He grabbed her boobs, sometimes she was into it. _"Mmmm." _He like to use his tongue, he wasn't very good at it, but he always got good marks for enthusiasm. She pictures the top of his brown head shaking back and forth ."Unnnnn—" Then she stops herself. _Is this unfair to Damon? _Bonnie doesn't get the time to answer because Damon pulls her wet fingers up to his mouth and sucks on them. He moans and her eyes pop open.

"_Let me." _His fingers move to replace hers in her warmth, and she'll argue with anyone who doesn't think the buddy system is a good idea. Somethings are better when you have a partner. His fingers ghost across her clit, fast swipes like hummingbird wings. "_It feels so good." _She feels him smile against her neck. He applies more pressure. "_It feels really good."_

He dips a thick finger into her, then adds another. _ "So wet Bon... so wet." _His voice makes her clench down. _"Damon." _He pistons his fingers in and out to some beat indecipherable to human ears— well that's what Bonnie thinks because it's sporadic and random and_ perfect._

He pulls his gooey fingers out of her, and when she thinks he's about to suck them again, he paints her lips with his digits. _"You ever tasted yourself Bonnie?" _She shakes her head no. "Then you don't know how sweet you are." She sticks her tongue out to taste her lips. She doesn't really taste like anything, but who is she to deny a compliment.

Damon moves his body back between her legs. His mouth finds her nipple, whorls his tongue against the hard bud then sucks. _"Yessss." _ He moves to the other side and repeats. This goes on for a while before Bonnie fells his lips softly sucking the skin above her belly button and she knows where this is going. It's just not going fast enough. She keeps trying to stop herself from thrusting her pussy towards his face; she keeps failing miserably. "God we're greedy aren't we?" She whimpers.

"It's okay, I'm greedy too." _Finally_, his mouth finds her clit and she falls apart. Her head falls back, her mouth open, her eyes flutter shut and the only thing can think about is how she doesn't know where to put her hands. She's just holding them balled up in fist awkwardly_, and what is this? _She's tense, and weird, and it's never felt like this before_. Get it together._

"Sweet Bonnie, what's wrong?" He looks up at her, eyes wide, mouth wet. Beautiful. She doesn't—she can't say anything. He notices her hands. He takes one, opens it up and places it on his head. Takes the other and threads his fingers through hers. "You can't hurt me and if you do, you never know I might like it... Just do what you feel." He kisses her thigh, moves his mouth back to her pussy, probes his fingers in her hole.

She just lets go. Bonnie listens to the sloppy noises being made as he laps at her. She notices the way he looks up at her. She watches how her hips continuously raise off the bed when he hooks his fingers up and applies pressure to this spot that makes her eyes cross. Her fingers tighten in his hair when Bonnie realizes she's chanting. "I didn't know— I didn't know." She doesn't know what that means but it makes so much sense. She comes.

* * *

><p>She feels like the honey that sits at the bottom of tea cups. Warm, and sticky and sweet. Maybe that's what Damon meant. His head is pillowed on her thigh and his face is completely wet and it's really disgusting that she thanks Caroline in her head. He lazily takes his thumb and pushes it in and out of her.<p>

He looks drunk and hazy and she doesn't get why. But he's Damon and if you can't explain something about him you can always blame it on that. "You're so pretty down here— you don't even understand."

"Thanks." He takes his damp thumb, circles it around her anus. A shiver runs from the tips of her toes to the ends of her fingernails. _What are you doing to me?_

"Bonnie...I could teach you so much...I bet you'd let me, wouldn't you?" She's telling him yes, and she knows she would.

Then he's on top of her, _in her_. Running kisses along her neck, across her collarbone. _"Fuckkkkk me." _Bonnie's legs are clamped around him, her heels digging in the small of his back. His face buried deep in the crook of her neck, his thickness buried deep in her. He's picked a steady pace. Deep and slow. It's almost perfect. He's quiet though and it unnerves her. "_Fuck Damon_— talk to me."

"You feel so good."

"I can't believe I'm fucking your pretty cunt." It's so filthy and Bonnie just wants him to dirty her up.

"Yeah. I like when you fuck my pretty cunt too."

"Those words sound good coming from you."

"Tell me how it feels?" Her arms tighten around his back.

"I feel like I'm fucking a...a cloud... those soft billowy ones...a cumulus cloud." It's not romantic or sweet but it's Damon and she doesn't understand it, but she believes he does. "You're so soft and pillowy— and warm."

Damon's strokes begin to stutter, they become a little choppy when Bonnie grabs his hair and pulls him from her neck. "I want to see your face when you come." He stares at her with his slobbery cotton candy blue eyes and she thinks she coming again. "Right there...right there... you're hitting it... DON'T MOVE." Then his pubic bone slams against her clit, and then she's vibrating and shaking all over the place and it's so _amazing _it makes the lights flicker.

* * *

><p>They lay there in the flickering lights for a few minutes, just catching their breath; maybe Damon's not. But Bonnie asks him to put all of his weight on her and they just kind of <em>bask. <em> She's stroking his hair when he Damon breaks the silence. "I rocked your world Bonnie." She laughs.

"You did."

"You rocked mine too." She blushes. "You surprised me. I expected you to be more of a blushing bride. I like those nasty little words coming from you mouth." She blushes again.

He gets up and walks to the bathroom, she hears the water running.

Bonnie's spreads her limbs like she's making a snow angel. Spread eagle. Cool air from the room blows across her still twitching cunt and she feels a goddess. Damon walks back into the room with a towel, wipes the stickiness from her thighs. _Worship me. _

Then Damon throws a sheet over her and before she can question him Stefan walks in the door.

"Did you know the lights all over the house are doing that." He points to the ceiling. "I checked the box but —" Bonnie guesses that's when he realizes she's there. He still has on his suit, so she guess he stayed the night with Elena. She didn't even wonder if he was here. It's not like she would've cared, but she expected it would've popped into her mind.

"That's me— sorry. I can't help it." She shrugs. Stefan looks at her, then looks around, then looks back at her. It's pretty funny actually.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't know—"

"_It's cool." _ Stefan just walks out the door and Damon turns towards her.

"You're just _cool_ with Stefan knowing?"

"You're just _cool_ with being naked with him in the room?" She doesn't have any siblings so she doesn't know the protocol of nudity when it comes to that.

"No. You didn't answer my question."

"I'm not ashamed of what we did. Why would I care?"

"Because he'll tell Elena."

"I don't care, Caroline already knows."

"What do you mean Caroline already knows?"

"She helped me come up with the plan."

"The plan— that's what you were talking about last night." She really doesn't remember. "Sure."

* * *

><p>They're laying back down after the lights are black to normal, her head pillowed on his chest. Her hands busy playing with his foreskin, she runs her palm down to caress his balls. He looks down at her, "you wanna go again?"<p>

"Yeah."

"You drive."

She climbs on top. He gets hard so fast. "I've never done this before."

"Good thing I have." He smirks, and this time it doesn't even make her roll her eyes.

She guides herself down slow, lets out a puff of air. "How do you feel?"

"Good...good. Full" Damon places his hands on her hips and starts to guide her. She catches on easily enough. It's nothing like riding a bike, probably more like riding a horse and she'd only rode a pony once at Caroline's fifth birthday party, so she couldn't be sure.

He takes his saliva slicked fingers, rubs them against her nub. _ "Ughhhh. Fuck." _ Bonnie's hair is curtained around their faces and it makes the moment seem so private. Just a secret among friends; or whatever Damon is to her. She's smiling down at him, and he's smiling up at her when she wraps her hands around his throat. She loves the contrast of their skin tones. "I like that...you can squeeze a little harder." She feels powerful and she likes that he likes it, so she tightens her grip. Can you be anymore _of a pervert, Bonnie? Really? _

Bonnie picks up her pace, rides him harder, takes him deeper. He takes his hands and tangles them in her hair, brings her lips down to his_. _She can smell herself on him from earlier_, and nobody's ever told her how so fucking hot that is. _She leans back to look at his him and he's got the softest, reverent, open expression on his face and it makes Bonnie want to cry. _Don't cry Bonnie_. Damon's making her feel her_ things_. Appreciated. Wanted. Cherished. And then she's keening and coming. Tears of running down her face and she can't stop twitching. It's violent. Cannons, nucleur missiles, atomic bombs violent. It's the kind of cry that makes you hurt if you hear it.

Damon's holding her to his chest, rubbing her back, telling her it's okay he's got her. This is the second time this has happened. _Let's not make it a habit_.

"Bonnie, you've got to calm down or you'll break all my stuff." She surveys the room. Sure enough there's stuff levitating all around. "I'm sorry." The knick-knacks softly fall back to their respective places.

She's all cried out just sitting in his lap. She sits up and lets her muscles massage Damon's dick for a while. She can't look at him though. Bonnie picks up a decent pace until he comes. Then there's a wet plop and she climbs off and snuggles back up to his side.

* * *

><p>"You know, you're the only one who's ever thanked me for using my magic. I just wanted you to know that...that I appreciate it."<p>

He kisses her forehead. "You're welcome."

"You should also know just because we've had sex that doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with stuff."

"Judgmental to the end. Got it." They fall asleep like that.

* * *

><p>She wakes up mid afternoon with a text from Caroline.<p>

"_**You're Highness, call me when you're free."**_ Damon's reads the text over her shoulder.

"Why does she call you Your Highness?"

Bonnie giggles. "No reason."


	4. The Day of Giving Thanks

****Rated: M****

* * *

><p>Bonnie is not delusional. She doesn't think that she has a magical vagina (<em>which she kinda does, but that's super technical<em>), so she's not expecting Damon to become a better person because he's banging her. He's still an asshole outside of bed. She never forgets that. He has his sweet moments, but they're few and far between.

Damon still flirts with Elena in front of Stefan, which probably should bother Bonnie but she doesn't like him, so she doesn't care. He's still ridiculously rude to everyone. He's still up to his usual asshattery. He's still calling her stupid nicknames; he called her Bon-anza when she wore a cowboy outfit for the Halloween dance at school and the reference completely went over her head. "It was a show? It came on in the sixties? It was a western?" Why would she get that, it's not like she's old as dirt. Damon probably remembers when there was a wild wild west.

So basically Damon's still Damon.

Damon doesn't have a magical dick either, so he didn't just slip her the schlong and her life automatically got better. She's a little calmer now, she can admit that, but there will never be a super penis that can solve all her problems. She _has_ broken less stuff since they've been hooking up though. There are still times when she gets so mad she sees red, but the magical repercussions are less severe because she's less stressed and that's something she can be thankful for.

Bonnie still doesn't like Damon. She thinks he's a childish, compulsive attention whore, but he's good to her and that's appreciated. If he could treat her friends better, that'd be nicer.

* * *

><p>The gang's at the<em> Grill <em>having a double date plus Bonnie, and she's eating her super greasy fries when she feels Damon slide next to her in the booth. "Bon-soir." _He's so annoying._ He takes a fry from her plate, tries to feed it to her, she smacks it out of his hand.

"Testy. What's wrong with you?"

"What do you want Damon?"

"Maybe I just wanted to hang out with my favorite witch." All eyes on them. Elena speaks up, "Damon just leave her alone." He rolls his eyes.

"The witch can take care of herself."

"I'm not in the mood Damon." She's not.

"Why can't you just leave her alone?" Whenever Damon is around, Caroline just looks so disgusted. Bonnie finds it funny that as the biggest advocate of the plan, Caroline hates Damon so much.

"Vamp Barbie, worry about Rover okay?"

"Don't call them that." This feels like this is the millionth time she's told him this. "Repeat after me: Car-o-line. Ty-ler. They aren't hard names to pronounce."

"Why does this bother you so much?"

"It's disrespectful and rude." Damon's looking at her with that stupid _duh _face. "You're like a fucking ten year old you know that."

"You're like a fucking eighty year old. "Oh you're being disrespectful...ohh don't hurt the Dog's feelings... oh be nice to the Blonde."

"Let me out of this seat." He sits there. "I'll move you if I have to."

Damon lets her get up. "I'll see you guys later, okay." She grabs her purse and turns around to find Damon blocking her. "I'll move you." He grabs her shoulders.

"You won't. You're not going to use magic out in the open like that. You're not that sloppy." Bonnie knees him in his groin as hard as she can. "Didn't have to use it." She leaves him bent over.

* * *

><p>Later that night they make up in bed. She apologizes to him only after he does it first. Sometimes she's petty like that.<p>

"Can you just be nicer to them? Please?" It probably won't work but it's worth a try.

"Will it make you happy if I am?"

"It would."

"Okay. But just don't start thinking when you say jump I'm gonna say how high."

* * *

><p>Bonnie has not told Elena yet and she doesn't feel the need to. What happens between her and Damon is private, despite the fact that every supernatural she knows has already got her number. Nobody acknowledges it, and nobody talks about it. Stefan's only reaction is to avoid her eyes after a raunch session.<p>

She's in the kitchen, her bare feet cold against the tile floor getting a glass of water after a particularly strenuous sex fest. Damon is knocked out, and she can't say that it doesn't give her a surge of feminine pride. She likes that it even though the sex is magical, there' no magic invovled. Likes that she pleases him on one of the most basic levels, that he was into her at purest. She _loves _that he never calls her Witch in bed. He calls her Bonnie, on occasion _Sweetness_ or _Baby_ and once he called _Treasure_, which sounded so 19th century that it reminded her how old he really is, but never Witch.

She's on her second glass when Stefan walks in shirtless and gets some ice out of the freezer. "You want some?"

"Sure." She pulls out a glass for him and he drops a few cubes into hers and a few in his. Pours juice in his glass. He's just stands there. "Did we keep you up? I'm sorry if we did— you've been really good about this."

"No. no...you didn't"

He's just staring into his glass. "Stefan you know you can look at me, right?." He chuckles and brings his eyes up to hers.

"What's on your mind?" Bonnie hasn't really talked to Stefan in a while. She remembers when they used to. Back when he was talking her down from lighting cars on fire, back when she thought he had a hot back, (not that she still doesn't think so, but it's Elena'_s_ back now and she keeps her eyes to herself). There was also that time he asked her not to kill Damon. _ Memories. _Now they have more of a silent friendship. He's there and she's there and they just coexist happily.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I know you can handle yourself but I worry. Elena worries about you too...not about this...but you know." She knows.

"You think Damon's going to hurt me?"

"I think... I think you've been through a lot... and Damon's there and available and he might not try to hurt you but— he becomes obsessed and..."

She's really confused on what he's trying to say. "You think I'm using Damon?"

"No. I didn't mean that— I just don't want you either of you to get hurt." She sets her glass down.

"If anybody is going to get hurt, it's probably not going to be me. I know that Damon feels _something_ for me, and we both know I don't feel the same way about him, but he knows that. Despite the circumstances, I'm not trying to string him along." Stefan nods. She finishes off her glass, rinses it in the sink, puts it back in the rack.

"Damon's done horrible things...I'll never forget that, but he doesn't deserve to be used. I'd stop myself if I thought that's what I was doing...I won't do that to him_." _She turns and walks back upstairs.

She climbs in the bed which thankfully is still warm. Cuddles up next to Damon. "You'd stop this if you thought you were using me?"

"Of course I would." She's not heartless.

"It's not that bad though— being used." It's times like this when Bonnie just feels sad for Damon.

"I"ll take your word for it."

* * *

><p>It's the day before Thanksgiving and Elena has decided that everyone's going to celebrate the holiday at the Gilbert's. Bonnie's father is out of town again (the end of the year is when he's busiest), and she's taken up residence at Elena's until the next week. Now they're sitting on the couch watching <em>A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving <em>and sorting through old family recipes. Bonnie's eating marshmallows that are supposed to go on top of her Gram's sweet potato casserole, and she's upset that she'll have to stop or go buy more. Elena's online checking cooking times for turkeys, because everybody knows she can't cook, and is expecting raw or blackened bird.

"It's not that hard, I don't think."

"Yeah. We just need to make sure we watch it."_I hope there's lunch meat in the fridge._

They're watching a commerical when Bonnie asks, "Is Matt coming?"

"He said he is."

"I hope he does. I don't want to him to be alone tomorrow. He's always had Vicki...but now that she's gone... especially after just seeing her... I don't know...it's probably really hard to be him right now."

Ironically, Jeremy walks pass them on his way to the kitchen as soon as they finish talking about it. Nobody ever talks about the ghosts when he's there, _like he has such a problem with them._ Elena slams the laptop closed and whispers, "are you sure you're okay being here? I don't want you to spend the holiday alone either but I know how you feel about..." She tosses her head in the direction of the kitchen.

Bonnie raises her voice a few octaves. "I still think the kid's a cheating, lying ass. But he's got a cute face so I can sit across the table and stare at it for a few hours." There's no malice behind the comment, she just thinks it's pretty funny. She doesn't know what Jeremy's response is, but she knows he's heard her.

"Bonnie are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Elena. I'm fine."

"I've just noticed you've been acting a little weird lately. And the whole magic thing."

"I'm working on the magic thing, but acting weird how?"

"I don't know, it's hard to explain... you're just acting different."

Bonnie shrugs and pops another marshmallow in her mouth. _I wonder what Damon's doing._

* * *

><p>The next morning Bonnie's the first one up. Bonnie feels good today, like ridiculously good. She takes a shower, gets dressed, and is putting the pies in the oven when Jeremy walks down the stairs.<p>

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"Bonnie...I know you don't want to talk to me but you know that I'm sorry." Bonnie refrains from rolling her eyes, she's pretty sure she'll do it enough when Damon gets here. She stops scraping the spilled cinnamon in to the garbage; dusts her hands on her apron. She walks over to him, takes his hand. "It's Thanksgiving. I'm sooooo thankful that you're alive..." _That's sounds kind of rude. _

"I mean that, I'm not being sarcastic okay? I'm just glad that you're alright. You've had a rough year... I don't think we'll be BFF's anytime soon...and we should probably keep conversation to a minimum because I'm still mad at you, but I can be cordial. Happy Thanksgiving." Bonnie hugs him and hugs her back. He releases her and goes back upstairs when Elena walks in.

"So you guys have made up?"

"We're cool."

* * *

><p>Dinner's almost done cooking when Elena realizes that they have no cranberry sauce. Somehow Bonnie gets roped in to go get some. "If I go I won't be able to find it." <em>That's what there's signs for Elena. <em>

"We don't even need it." _Exactly._

"Just because you hate it Jeremy, doesn't mean that everybody else does."

"Whatever, I'll go." She pulls on her boots, grabs a coat. She doesn't even wear it.

* * *

><p>Bonnie goes to three different stores before finding one that's even open. She only walks in that one to find out that they were all sold out. The second one carries it, but it's the smooshy kind that needs a special serving bowl and not the kind that takes the shape of the can and is easy to cut. No need to be fancy, they're eating off of paper plates. It's not like they're having dinner at Buckingham Palace.<p>

She stops at a gas station to fill up her tank and what does she find inside the store? The cylindrical, cheap, jellied cranberry sauce. So she gets two cans and a pack of marshmallows (she polished off the bag last night) and heads back to the house.

* * *

><p>There are cars parked all along the street and Bonnie has to park four houses down behind Matt's car. <em>A little walking never killed anybody<em>. She sits in the car for a while, waiting for the song playing to end, and shuts off the ignition. She opens the door, sticks a leg out and sits some more. _Lazy, lazy._ When she reaches over to grab the bag, a can rolls under the seat. _Great._ She's bent over looking for the can when she feels hands on her backside. First instinct is to scream, but then she recognizes the hands and leans into the touch.

"You let every vampire feel you up like this?"

"I barely let you feel me up like this." He backs up so she can get out of the car and takes the bag from her hands.

"True... You wanna be bad Bonnie?"

"Of course." Damon takes her hand in his, which is chillier than she would like and walks her toward the Gilbert's house. He speeds the past the window, takes them to the side. He throws the bag down.

Damon leans in close and presses his lips to hers. While their lips are still pressed he mutters into her mouth, "I missed you."

"_Yeah._" She exhales more than says. He lifts up the front of her dress and pushes his hands into her panties. His fingers are soaked by the time he brushes the middle one against her clit.

He chuckles, "apparently you missed me too." And she has.

She's already juicy for him when he turns her around and slides her underwear down to her knees. "No wait." She turns back around, fumbles with his buckle, takes him out. Licks him from the base of his neck, across his Adam's apple, leans forward to whisper in his ear, "I want to suck your cock." Bonnie doesn't have to see his face to know he's smiling.

"You want to do what now?" Damon likes for her to say these vulgar words. Says he likes the way these words roll off her tongue. He makes her repeat them over and over, like a mantra. Sings them like her favorite song, " fuck my cunt with your cock, touch my pussy love my twat." Bonnie thinks the word cock doesn't so much roll her tongue as tumble though.

"I'm want to put my mouth on your cock," she pulls back to look at his face. _Open._ He always looks so open. She pecks his cheek, takes a few steps back, bends at the waist. Her father's just sent her these boots from Japan, she's not scuffing them on a tryst outside of her best friend's house.

Bonnie pushes his skin back, licks the spongy head; moans when he moans. Fondles his balls with her cold hands. "_Ssss— Shit, Bonnie."_ Runs her pink tongue along the white column of flesh. Jacks the base. When she works up enough saliva to slick up the shaft good and proper, she spits on it. _"You're so nasty."_ _Oh she knows. _Bonnie can admit she likes do this to him, for him. Makes her feel powerful, she can also admit she likes that feeling.

She's working him at the back of her throat when he pulls her off. "Let's do this." _So sweet._ She turns around spreads her legs, places both hands on the wall.

He pushes the olive dress over her hips, her panties still where he left them. Kicks her legs apart a little more. Administers a smack to each cheek. Repeats. She moans. "Fuck Damon. Get on with it." So he does.

He enters her rough, not violent, but definitely not gentle. _ "God Bonnie, I can— fuck...everything." _She's given up trying to decipher what he means when they're fucking because she'll never understand it. _"Babe— baby... fuck." _He's pecks the back of her neck, kisses where her neck meets shoulder.

Damon's barely a dozen pumps in when she's shaking and clenching and squeezing and quivering. "_Make me feel— feel so...Damon...please oh God please—" She's a goner._

The tops of his thighs are smacking hard against the back of hers as he links their fingers. Brings their linked arms under her breasts, he's bear hugging her from the back. It's takes away her leverage and she's standing on her tip toes but he's hitting all the right spots and that makes it alright. She's coming again. He always knows what to do. _ "You always...take care of me."_ It feel so good. _So so good._

"_You love it— never thought anybody could love it as much as you do Bonnie." _He's in her ear, and in her pussy, and he must be in her mind because he's right._ Nobody could love it as much as I do._

* * *

><p>She walks into the house with two dented cans of cranberry sauce, a busted bag of marshmallows and Damon juice (his phrase, not hers) running down the inside her left thigh. She doesn't look too bad on the outside, she checked herself in the window, but she reeks. It's like concentrated Bonnie fragrance, Eau de Bennett, and all the supernaturals in the house know. Hell, the humans probably do to.<p>

She greets everyone and Caroline comes over to takes the bag away from her. "Thanks, Bon." She smirks. "It's kind of windy outside, you may wanna to check your hair."

"Good idea."

She goes into the bathroom, cleans up, throws away her panties. _Commando it is. _She's surprised Damon didn't ask for them to use for a shrine or something; he's weird like that. She still reeks.

Her hair looks pretty good considering.

* * *

><p>Damon pulls out Caroline's chair for her at dinner, and despite all the suspicious looks he gets, nobody says anything. Bonnie pulls out her own chair because it's not like she needs any small gestures. She ends up sitting between Damon and Matt, and Damon only makes one comment about how she must have set up the arrangement. "Get over yourself." Elena tries to make conversation with Tyler but it's awkward and forced; Damon asks him about Huskies.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeremy, Alaric, Matt, and Stefan are deep in conversation about football. They've decide to play a game after dinner. They talk about how they don't want to hurt the old man so maybe he should sit this out. Alaric says he played in college or something (Bonnie can't hear that well), and he could still hold his own. <em>I bet you could.<em>

Tyler, Caroline and Elena are discussing some movie that Bonnie's never even heard of. She's trying to jump in, but it makes her realize how much she's missed out on lately. Damon is unnaturally quiet, his hand keeps making it's way to her leg and Bonnie thinks it's because he's trying to sneak in a little finger action at the dinner table, but he just grabs her hand and holds it.

Elena slightly overcooked the turkey, but all in all it was pretty good.

* * *

><p>They're all outside in the backyard, the guys, sans Damon, are tossing a football around. The girls are sitting on the porch eating pie and talking. Damon's sitting in a chair drinking the bourbon Alaric bought out of a red plastic cup.<p>

Bonnie can't get comfortable in the wicker chairs and keeps crossing and uncrossing her legs. Every time she does she gets a whiff of Bonnie bouquet and Damon does too, because he smiles every. single. time. She ends up smiling back. Caroline notices.

* * *

><p>She tries to go inside the house to get some more sweet tea and can't open the wind slammed screen door. She's pulling it, yanking it and ends up exploding a beer bottle. Alaric's too much of a lush to give them lectures on the dangers of alcohol. Damon comes up behind her places his hand over hers. "You've got to calm down." She does. He jiggles the door a little and it opens. <em>Show off.<em>

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>She's in the kitchen pouring her tea when she feels Caroline eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. "Oh my god Bonnie, what are you doing?"<p>

"What are you taking about?"

"You and Damon. You're smiling at each other and being weird... are you starting to like him?" Bonnie shrugs her shoulders. She's starting to think she might.

"You do... God you do. First you're all romance novel outside, _"oh Damon you take such good care of me—" _She didn't know that they could hear her. _Of course, vampire, duh. _"Then you guys were holding hands under the table." She's making this weird face where she scrunches up her nose. "When I was picking up my fork off the floor_ I saw it, _don't deny it. Now you're like touching each other, and not sexually...This wasn't supposed to happen."

"I don't know what to say."

"I mean... it's okay if you do like him. I'm not judging you..._much_. At least we're reaping the benefits— you got him to stop calling Tyler a dog and he hasn't said anything rude to me in a while. But how weird was that conversation about sleigh dogs?"

* * *

><p>Tyler throws the ball to Stefan only for it to get intercepted by Klaus. <em>Klaus? <em>

"Should I feel bad that no one invited me to join in the festivities? I'm not American, but everybody likes pie."

He walks up the porch and sits in a chair next to Elena. "Doppleganger." He looks over at Caroline then Bonnie. "Newborn. Witch." He completely ignores Damon. Bonnie plates a slice of pie and hands it to him. Klaus is kind of baffled by the gesture, but he takes a fork and eats it anyway.

"This is good, who made this."

"I did."

"Ms. Bennett, did you sprinkle a little magic on the top? This is delightful."

"No. I caught a Martha Stewart rerun when I was suspended."

"Ah yes. Only one so evil could come up with something so sinfully delicious." This is the twilight zone. It has to be. Some alternate reality, because sitting around talking to Klaus about America's favorite embezzler over pumpkin pie is not normal. She uncrosses then crosses her legs again. Klaus smiles.

"Why Ms. Bennett, I never would've guessed that the eldest Salvatore was your type... It wouldn't have crossed my mind if you didn't stink of him." Everybody's mouth drops excluding Bonnie's. _Never let em' see you sweat_. "But he is what you kids call "tall, dark, and hunky." It's clear Klaus hasn't been around teenagers since S_aved By the Bell_ was still on the air.

"Yeah well, he gets the job done." Cool as a cucumber, she is. Klaus laughs, a deep hearty chuckle.

"You've got spunk, Love. I like that about you."

"I'm told it's one of my most endearing traits." She glances over at Damon.

Klaus puts down his plate, wipes his mouth with the back of his hands. _Heathen._

"You do remember what I told you last time Bonnie?" She does.

"You told me that you can't be killed."

"You have a good memory." Insert creepy stalker smile. "I hope you all have a good evening." Then he jumps off the porch and walks around the side of the house.

* * *

><p>"You and Damon?" Elena's poor face looks so confused.<p>

"Yes."

"So you're dating."

Damon answers for her. "Dating, is definitely not what were doing." Bonnie feels her face start to warm up.

"So you guys are just fucking?"

"JEREMY!" Elena berates him like he's a child.

"Everybody does it. Let the boy say what he wants to say."

"Shut up Damon." Elena looks at Bonnie.

"It's something like that."

Matt just looks confused. _Was that guy a vampire?_ _Is nobody going to talk about the fact that he just popped up, ate pie, and left? _This is why he stays out of supernatural stuff.

Alaric is sitting in the corner drinking out of the Jim Beam bottle, watching them like they're characters on an episode of One Tree Hill. They're teenagers, they're dramatic, they might as well be.

Elena looks around. "Why is nobody else surprised by this?" After their initial shock of Klaus voicing it, the supernaturals were over it. It's not like they didn't already know. Shrugs all around.

"You guys... you knew— nobody told me anything." She looks at Stefan. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place to."

"That's why you've been acting different... why... you don't even _like _him?" Everybody kept bringing up that word today. _Like. _It's like they were elementary school all over again.

"I like how he makes me feel." It sounds dirtier than she wants it to. Jeremy walks into the house, slams the door. It must be hard for him. She fights to urge to ask him did he ever think about how hard it was for her after his thing with Anna. _Still a little bitter._ "I mean, I like that he makes me feel appreciated."

"We appreciate you."

"Not like he does."

"Not like I do."

Bonnie and Damon say it simultaneously. They look at each other and laugh.

The atmosphere has changed, it's awkward and no one's speaking. "This is weird. Maybe I should go home."

"No. You don't have to go... I thought you were going to stay the whole weekend."

"It'll be even more weird with Jeremy than it already was. I think I should go home."

* * *

><p>She's grabbed her bag and walks into the living room where they're all just sitting around.<p>

She goes around the room, hugs Tyler, Caroline. Touches Jeremy's shoulder. Shakes Alaric's hand, which is super ridiculous but he's still her teacher and hugging him would be creepy. Gives Matt a huge bear hug, tells him she's glad he came because she's missed him. High fives Stefan because they're buddies and he's standing next to Damon, and if she hugs one she has to hug the other, and nobody's ready for that.

Elena walks her to the door, gives her a hug. "I had fun guys. I'll see you on Monday." She's takes a step outside when Damon calls her name.

"I'm about to leave... you want to come over?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you there."

* * *

><p>When she gets to the boarding house Damon's already been there for a while. She stopped at home to drop her bags off and take a short shower. She changed into sweats, and her hair is pulled up into a bun. She smells clean.<p>

Damon opens the door shirtless. He has the goofiest grin on his face and takes her hand. Leads her upstairs to his bedroom. He's in a good mood. She can tell because he's kinda chatty but he's not really saying anything.

"Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie. If you only knew the things I want to do to you right now."

"How about you tell me?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's take a bath."

"I just bathed."

"Yes I know. I really wished you wouldn't have though. You smell good when you smell like me." He walks into the bathroom. "But we can still take a bath."

She follows him, watches him while he fills the tub. Watches him when he unzips his pants. Watches him while he gets in. Laughs when he displaces some of the water and yells "EUREKA!" Resists to make a corny joke that he and Archimedes were probably in the same graduating class. She likes to remind him how old he really is, only because he doesn't like it. He says he doesn't feel old. It's because he acts like a child.

She's surveys the products on his counter. Cologne. Toothpaste. Gel (which she's never seen him use). He's got stuff for bubble baths: salts, oils. All the things you expect from a man with decorative soaps.

After he's let some of the water out, he tells her to get in. She undresses. Climbs in on the opposite side. The bubbles come up to the tops of her breasts. He takes her foot, runs a finger along the bottom. She giggles. Starts to massage it. "I can't believe you told them...Elena... you said weren't ashamed of us, but I didn't believe you." Bonnie's a little bit mad that he would doubt her, but clearly this is a big deal to him.

"I didn't really tell them." He switches feet.

"But you didn't deny it." She doesn't say anything else. She can tell it makes him happy. She's happy that he's happy, and _when did that happen_?

"Come sit closer to me, _Dear_."

"Okay,_ Honey_." Bonnie smiles. Puts her back against his chest. They sit like that for a while. Damon continuously peppers kisses on her neck, slides his hands along her skin. She turns her head, catches his lips.

"I like you." She says this like she's six years old again and this is her first crush.

"I know you do." Bonnie brings his head down with her soapy hand. Smears the foam around his chin.

"No. I _like you, like you_." _If that wasn't the most ridiculously childish thing you could've said._

"I know. I heard you and Caroline in the kitchen." Stupid vampires, with their stupid hearing. Ruining her stupid confessions of _like._

"You couldn't just let me have this moment, could you?"

"Nope. But I knew you couldn't resist my charms, it was only a matter of time."

"Yeah, your panty dropping voice and killer pick up lines really got me."

"Apparently they did."

"They didn't, but if that helps you sleep at night."

"You help me sleep at night. You're my nightime, sniffling, sneezing, coughing, aching, stuffyhead, fever, so-I-can-rest medicine."

"You're so corny."

"Yeah but you_ like_ it."


	5. Learning Curve

****Rated: Mature****

** This chapter has some super squicky parts so if you are easily disgusted/weirded/grossed out I suggest you skip over said parts. **

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Damon as a couple, was just that. Bonnie and Damon as a couple. They were two separate people, with two separate lives which intermingled at various intervals. Two separate entities that came together, that's it. Bonnie. Damon.<p>

They weren't attached at the hip like Stefan and Elena, or big with public displays of affection (a little hand holding here and there but nothing too much) like Caroline and Tyler. There was just Bonnie who liked Damon more than she disliked him on most days. Bonnie who still had problems with some of the stuff he did. Bonnie who liked Damon more than she'd ever admit. And there was Damon who wanted Bonnie's attention as much as possible with out annoying her (which sometimes he did). Damon who felt an embarrassing amount of joy when she introduced him as her boyfriend to people outside of their core group. Damon who knew that Bonnie liked him more than she'd ever admit.

* * *

><p>They're in the grocery store buying things for the dinner Damon's making for her father, when they see her Spanish teacher Señorita Flores. She introduces Damon as her boyfriend,<em> she knows he likes that<em>, and they chat about her upcoming final. Bonnie's okay in Spanish, she can't speak it, but if she sees it written she might be able to interpret it. This is a problem because she's in Spanish 3 and almost everything is oral. Her grades have declined this term because of it.

"You'd have to make a B on this test to pass this term. But I have faith in you Bonnie, you'll be able to do it."

"I'll make sure she studies." _What a kiss ass._

* * *

><p>Dinner with Bonnie's father goes amazingly well. Damon is charming but not creepy, a line that he toes every time he opens his mouth, and Bonnie's father is more surprised that his daughter likes "that type of guy" than anything else.<p>

"He's nice to me Dad."

"If you say so." _I do._

* * *

><p>Bonnie takes her Spanish final and despite studying, bombs. She's upset that she's going to fail the grading period, but not too upset because she'll still pass the semester. She gets online to check her grade, because there's no need to sit around a wonder, and it's an A. She's confused for a while but then she remembers who she's dating and heads over to his house.<p>

Bonnie doesn't see his car in the driveway so he's not home. She walks into the living room where Stefan and Elena are sitting on the couch, and Alaric is sitting in Damon's chair with a stack of books. Jeremy is sitting on the floor with a book and mumbles a polite hello. He's just been giving her half smiles with a hint of disappointment since Thanksgiving. _Like he has the right to. He's not even important right now._

"Where's you brother?"

"I don't know Bonnie. What's wrong?"

"Damon compelled my Spanish teacher."

"Are you sure?" _Yes Elena._

"What'd he compel her to do?"

"To give me an A." She turns to Ric. He always consults him with he has stupid plans. "Did he tell you he was going to do this?"

"No. Damon wouldn't have told me."

_Speak of the devil and he shall come. _Damon saunters in and tries to kiss Bonnie on the forehead. She moves out the way.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You compelled Señorita Flores!"

"Yeah...you needed to pass. Have you heard yourself speak Spanish? You definitely needed the help."

"You can't do that Damon. You know how I feel about you compelling people."

"What is the problem?" She hates that he looks like he really doesn't understand.

"I didn't deserve an A. I don't even know what I deserved but now I never will."

"YOU PASSED!" This comment sets off a chain reaction of comments which ends up with him telling her that he's not Stefan.

"I never said you were."

"But you're trying to change me into him." _Excuse me._

"_Excuse me. _What have I done to make you Stefan besides tell you not to compel people? How does that equate me wanting you to be Stefan. Make me understand." But he doesn't because he's Damon and he's irrational and he's overly emotional and melodramatic.

"YOU'RE SO JUDGEY, DON'T YOU EVER GET TIRED OF IT?" Now he's throwing his hands around and being all starey and intense. _Calm down._

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? We're talking about your inferiority complex. Let's stay on topic." Bonnie's never seen him as mad as he is right now, and he's tried to kill her.

"INFERIORITY COMPLEX? INFERIORITY COMPLEX... So you're judgemental and self righteous and now a psychoanalyst. It must be hard to be all alone on that pedestal."

This argument is stupid. They're not on the same page. They're not even reading the same book.

Bonnie's over it. She's got her arms crossed over her chest. Closed body language.

"God and you're so flippant." It must be tell Bonnie about herself hour, because he just won't stop. "And you don't ever say what you mean...you wait until you can't keep it bottled up and explode at people."

"You want some cheese and crackers for that whine Damon?"

"And you're so fucking sarcastic. It's always toward me. I bet you didn't talk to the Gilbert kid like that." Jeremy's just sitting there looking uncomfortable.

"We're not talking about Jeremy."

"Yes we are. This goes back to you bottling stuff up. I bet you never told him made you feel... that's where me and you differ Bonnie. I would've let him know."

"Like you did Katherine?" He can bring up Jeremy she can bring up the obsession of his life.

"_Because you sure did tell her._" She really is sarcastic towards him. "You were more mad at Stefan, who's your brother, who loves you, who would do anything for you, who is the cause of your inferiority complex which is the topic, so lets get back to it."

He ignores her and talks to Jeremy. "Do you know she cried over you?"

"Stop Damon." Furniture is starting to shake.

"That she didn't know who was more pitiful..." She may not like Jeremy but if anybody is going to hurt his feelings it's going to be her. "You or her."

"Shut up Damon."

"If I was her I would've told you."_ He's such an ass._

"You should be thanking him; if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have given two seconds of my time." It's mean but it's true. Damon throws a glass into the fireplace in his usual melodramatic fashion. The furniture stops shaking, if he wants to be the star of this show, she'll let him be the headliner.

Caroline and Tyler come in with bags of Chinese take out. "We've got eggrolls." Damon storms pass them out the front door, slams it on the way out.

She turns to Tyler, "should we have gotten Mexican?"

* * *

><p>They're just complaining about not finding anything in regards to Klaus when Damon walks in the house. He's walking like he's doing a bad impersonation of Frankenstein. He's holding his hands out and his eyes are unfocused. There's blood covering his his fingers.<p>

Bonnie's face is blank, hands seated on her hips. "Who did you kill?" She says it like she already expected it. In the back of her mind she kind of did.

"I didn't...I almost...but I didn't." Damon's shaking his head back and forth. "I didn't...I gave him some blood at the end...compelled— he's not dead." She nods her head, and gives him aneurysms until he's left unconscious twitching on the ground. Then her eyes roll back in her head and she passes out.

* * *

><p>She comes to in Damon's bed lying next to him. Stefan is talking to him quietly when they realize she's awake.<p>

"How are you?"

"Good." She looks at Damon.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Stefan closes the door on his way out. She sits up, turns her body toward his.

"This can't happen again."

"I know."

"I don't even understand...why would you do that?"

"I didn't think." _You never do._

"I'm sorry about what I said to Jeremy... it was unnecessary.." Bonnie wants to hug him, but she doesn't want him to think that everything's okay.

"It was... I'm sorry that I said you have a inferiority complex." _Which you have_. "I wouldn't have said it if I knew you'd get so mad. And I'm sorry that you think I want you to be like Stefan, because I don't."

"You'd be the only one." They sit there staring at each other.

"Has it always been like this? Even before Katherine?" He nods his head.

"Everybody's always liked Stefan more. I don't know what it is... I don't know."

"I don't believe that...when you were human people had to like you." It's a little lie. Damon can be so hard to like.

"I was so boring as a human... People tolerated me, I don't think that many actually liked me— and I know for a fact that my mother was the only one...the only person who didn't like Stefan more." Bonnie doesn't think it justifies his actions towards his brother, but she can see how it would complicate their relationship.

"Do you miss her?" She can't imagine living after everybody she loves is dead.

"Yeah. I do."

"You were close?"

"Very."

"Were you still close after you turned?" Bonnie realizes that she knows little to nothing about Damon. She knows superficial things like he's affinity for the color black, and his love for interior design but nothing substantial.

"She died when I was fourteen." Bonnie can't recall when her mother left but she was young. She has a few pictures of her and no memories, but there's still a possibility of meeting her one day. To have known a parent and lose them forever is something entirely different.

"How'd she die?"

"She had consumption, TB." She takes his hand in his.

"Tell me about her."

His face softens so much she's surprised she can make out all his features. "She was very pretty. Always pretty... even when she was ill... her eyes were like mine...she gave Stefan his nose... she was beautiful. She would wear flowers in her hair; when we were really young Stefan and I would pick them out of the garden and bring them to her. We'd pull them from the roots and track dirt all through the house...she'd let us to hide under her skirts when my father would come after us with a switch."

Damon's eyes get glassy. "She was so strong and sweet. If you would've met her today I'd think she would've liked you... and you would like her because it was hard not to." One lonely tear rolls from his right eye. It doesn't stay lonely for long. "She really loved us. She would always tell us, "you boys will grow up to be fine young men, make me prouder than I already am." Bonnie moves closer to him wraps her arm around his shoulder. Leans back against the headboard. Damon takes deep breaths.

"I _still_ remember the last conversation we had. My father took us into town with him. There was this girl, Sarah Forbes, she was standing outside the sheriff's office. She had long brown hair that was always in two braids, and freckles, and the two biggest front teeth I'd ever seen...when I say big, I mean big." They laugh. He sniffles. "And she never grew into them... but she kept staring at me and smiling. I didn't know what to do I just stared back and tried to smile without letting Stefan see because he would've teased me endlessly." _Oh my God Caroline great great great something helped originate the creepy smize._

"And when I got home I ran to tell my mother, I would always tell her about my day, but she would have maids and servants coming in and out of her room all the time. She'd had a coughing fit earlier that morning, so I had to wait until later that night. I walked in and sat in the chair beside her bed and told her what happened. "That's what girls do when they like you Damon." But I didn't believe her, because girls didn't like me...I had a high pitched voice and I was gangly and too nice... so I just nodded my head and kissed her goodnight. Told her I loved her. The next morning she was gone."

"I'm sorry Damon." Damon keeps wiping his face with his hands, Bonnie pulls them away. pecks his wet face. She's started crying herself; not because it's just so sad, which it is, but in solidarity, because he's her boyfriend and she hurts when he hurt, and that's what you're supposed to do.

"It's just been a long time since I talked about it." He turns overs, rub their noses together. " I needed that." She'd listen to him, he'd listened to her first.

"Want to go to bed?"

He sighs, "yeah." The both undress and climb under the covers.

"Let's spoon. You can be the not so little spoon." He turns over and she molds her body against his back, wraps an arm around his stomach, lays a kiss on his shoulder.

"Damon, I don't want to kill you. Please don't make me kill you."

"I won't."

* * *

><p>The next morning Bonnie wakes up on her side of the bed, they always separate throughout the night, "DUH!" Damon turns over. "Good morning, duh what?"<p>

"Morning... I just realized something. Klaus is a hybrid. Hybrids are one part vamp, one part wolf. Vamps can't walk in the sun, wolves change during the moon...an eclipse. It has to be. We have to kill him then."

"You just thought of this?"

"I just had a dream."

"You dreamt of killing Klaus."

"Yes."

"Who doesn't?"

"It was a premonition Damon, I feel it." He shrugs.

"I guess we'll have to research it."

* * *

><p>They don't get very far before they find out that there's not going to be an eclipse for six months. They still don't know how they're actually going to kill him, but it's good to know when they can do it. Alaric thinks it has to be a lunar one because that's when the sun, earth, and moon are aligned and nobody has any reason to dispute it. Damon tells them that Ric has a subscription to an astronomy magazine (he found it while going through his mail), so that makes him resident expert. He also says that Ric's subscription to <em>Jugs<em> makes him resident pervert_. _Bonnie amused too much by this.

The day they find out Klaus comes to the boarding house looking for Elena. He brings with him a compelled nurse and leaves with a pint of doppelganger blood.

"When you all bring in the new year, think of me. I'll be back."

* * *

><p>Bonnie uproots the tree in her front yard after her father tells her he won't be there for Christmas. "Spend it with Elena, she'll be grateful for the company."<p>

"I want to spend it with you. We spend it together every year." Not one year in Bonnie's whole life has her father missed Christmas. He's missed birthdays, and national holidays, and school recitals, and her grandmother's funeral, but never Christmas.

"You can't fly out a day later? This is the last Christmas we'll spend together while I'm in high school."

"Sorry, Baby. I've got to work. We can open up presents before I leave." He put a kiss on her forehead and goes to his bedroom. "

* * *

><p>She's stomping around Damon's room telling him what happened while lighting and putting out the candles on the desk. Damon has barely looked up from his book, she doesn't even think he's listening.<p>

"So he left today?"

"Yeah. And he's like 'do you want to open presents', of course I don't it's Christmas Eve. I'm not twelve. You can't make me feel better with gifts."

"So which one of the girls are you spending it with?"

"Neither. Caroline's going to Tyler's; Elena, Stefan, Jeremy and Alaric are all going to be at her house. She said I can come, but one Gilbert get together a year is enough."

"So you're gonna do what?"

"Probably stay in my pajamas, eat cereal, watch _A Christmas Story_. You know it comes on like ten times back to back." And she can watch it, ten times, back to back.

"We can spend it together."

"Do you even celebrate Christmas?" She can't imagine Damon decked out in a holiday sweater, eating tree shaped cookies.

"I can if it's with you." She resists from rolling her eyes.

"I'm your girlfriend, you don't have to keep using those lines on me."

"How else am I supposed to keep you interested." She rolls them anyway.

"So when's your Dad getting back?"

"New Years." She knows she'll still be mad then. "Why?"

"Well... how about me and you, alone, together, six days."

"Where will we be? Here?"

"No, we'll be at your house. We can tell everybody that we're spending Christmas together at your place, and we're leaving town for the rest of the week. We'll just hang out around the house. Un-dis-turbed. On New Years Eve we'll go down to the Grill and you can party with the rest of the teeny boppers."

"Sounds like an okay idea."

"It's a great idea."

* * *

><p>Damon comes over late Christmas morning with a huge suitcase. "Where have you been?"<p>

"I overslept." _Oh okay._

"Did you need to bring that?"

"I had to make it believable, Stefan hadn't left yet. Plus I have clothes and your gifts in there."

She opens the door wider so he can bring the bag in. "I've made dinner. I was gonna ask if you're hungry but..." He unzips the front of the suitcase and pulls out a few bags of blood.

"Got it taken care of."

They sit and eat/drink their dinner in companionable silence. Bonnie's made chicken and macaroni and that's good enough for her, because who else is going to eat? "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Don't you want to sing carols or something?"

"Does it look like I want to sing carols?" _Seriously Damon._

"We could open gifts."

"If you want to."

"Well your sure not in the Christmas spirit." She's not.

"Let me show you my room." Damon had only been to her house once before and he'd never made it upstairs. Walking into the room it's not hard to imagine that she's lived here her entire life. Bonnie's walls are lilac with pictures covering up the majority. Most of them of are her and the girls. She has a few posters, nothing too embarrassing. Perfume bottles litter the dresser.

"It's such a girly room."

"I'm a girl." Damon sometimes forgets that. That she's still young and still coming into her own. She still doesn't know who she is.

"Yeah you are."

* * *

><p>They're laying in her bed watching TV; she's watching, he's looking through photo albums. He sees photos of her and Elena on the first day of school in kindergarten. Photos of Caroline and Bonnie wearing matching outfits fill an entire page. There's pics of Bonnie with poofy hair and missing teeth and shy smiles; Bonnie with braces sitting on Sheila's lap. He flips through until he gets to a picture of a woman holding a toddler.<p>

"That's your mom? " She nods her head. "You look alike."

"We do."

"Have you ever met her?"

"Nope. I want to though. She left right after that picture was taken."

"My Grams said that we're really alike." _You're so stubborn, you get that from your mom Bonnie_.

"You think about her a lot?"

"Sometimes...especially when stuff comes up that you'd do with your mom like dress shopping... stuff like that. But I mean not daily. I know she left for a reason. I don't know what it is, but I'm fine with it. I'm told she did it for me... I used to hate her for it, but I don't want that on my heart... I'd just think it'd be cool to know what she thought of me now. I've come along way since that picture."

"I'm sure she'd love you like I do. You're easy to love." The both realize what he's said at the same time. Bonnie giggles, "it's okay. I know you didn't mean it like that."

"But I did."

* * *

><p>The first day after Christmas Bonnie wakes up next to her lover, which she thinks is a better word than boyfriend now that he does in fact love her. She doesn't love him back, <em>yet<em>, but she wants to. Bonnie thinks this is the first step. They're both just laying there naked underneath the covers. The house is cold and though Damon doesn't produce his own body heat, he hold hers for a really long time. She could stay like this forever. She turns towards him is startled by his opened eyes.

"You wanna open your presents now." She doesn't even want to move.

"Okayyyyy. Let me get yours." So Bonnie crawls, literally, out of bed to get the presents out of her closet. When she turns around to face him his face has lit up. "My little Bonnie Rabbit, you bought me something."

"Yeah, open the small one first." He opens the box that has a little card inside.

"You gave me a gift card to Bed Bath and Beyond."

"Yeah so you can buy soaps and rugs and all that weird stuff you have underneath your bathroom cabinet... open the other one." He unwraps the big box. "It's so when I get mad and break all your glasses, or you get mad and break all your glasses you'll have back up... I know there not the same as the other ones but..."

His smile is making her smile and now they're just sitting there looking goofy grinning at each other. "Thanks. It's a very practical gift. Open mine's."

She opens up the bag. "You bought me a vibrator and a belt with rhinestone cherries on the buckle... I'll cherish them always." She's trying so hard not to laugh but she can't hold it. He's laughing too so she guess that's alright.

"It's actually a back massager you dirty birdy." Eye waggle. "But I like the way you think...and those aren't cherries they're mistletoe." _They're cherries._ There's not enough leaf to resemble mistletoe.

"They're cherries."

"Let's pretend they're not. It's hard to find a mistletoe belt buckle." _Who would want one?_

"Okay. Why would they be mistletoe Damon? " She knows there's something she's supposed to be getting but it's definitely going over her head.

"It is mistletoe. What do you do under mistletoe?"

"Kiss."

"You'll wear this belt around your waist and I'll kiss you underneath the mistletoe." He says it like this is the most logical explanation ever. "Get it?"

After Bonnie stops laughing, "yeah Damon, I get it."

* * *

><p>The second day after Christmas Bonnie and her lover use the back massager on every place but her back. Bonnie also doesn't wear anything but the belt.<p>

* * *

><p>The third day after Christmas Bonnie and her lover sleep most of the day, tired from the events of the second day. Bonnie eats her cereal and Damon drinks his blood and they have sex on the leather couch in the living room. They do it with her knees pushed toward her chest and her head on the back of the couch. Bonnie thinks her neck might break if he thrusts hard enough. It'll sure be one hell of a way to go.<p>

Bonnie makes it out alive, but she ends up biting her tongue. Reluctantly she lets Damon sip the blood from her mouth. It's the high point of her day. Her back gets stuck to leather. That's the low point.

She vows to never have sex on that couch ever again.

They do it anyway later that night.

* * *

><p>The fourth day after Christmas Bonnie and her lover learn a lot about each other. Damon learns that Bonnie doesn't like eggs. She eats bacon and toast with a lot of butter and strawberry (only strawberry) jam for breakfast. Maybe a big glass of milk. Bonnie learns that Damon was allergic to strawberries when he was alive.<p>

She also learns that Damon actually knows how to do the Charleston. He can also do the Twist and the Hustle. _But none of them well. _

Damon learns that Bonnie likes to listen to talk radio, mainly when she cleans the kitchen. She started doing when she was little and confused FM and AM. Now she likes to listen because sometimes their vulgar jokes make her laugh.

Bonnie learns that Damon has so much pent up sweetness, she wonders why it doesn't ooze out like a container of popped biscuits. He always wants to be touching her or looking at her or smelling her (which is very weird but he's a vampire, and he's Damon and if you can't explain something about him that explains it all).

She's eating a popcorn out of those decorative tin cans while flipping through a magazine. The can came in the mail and for a second Bonnie thought it was from Klaus. It's from her dad's boss Klaudine. _Such a country name. _

Damon keeps trying to put pieces in her mouth. "What are you doing?"

"I'm feeding you." He has the _duh _face.

_"Why are you feeding me?"_

"It's sexy."

"It's creepy."

Damon stops. He sits there staring over her shoulder and when she gets to the end of a page he turns it. This goes on for three pages before she stops him. "God Damon just feed me."

* * *

><p>Damon is reading her journal from the seventh grade. He gets the part she wrote about Elena and Caroline's big fight. He cackles. "What started this fight?"<p>

"Elena told Caroline she was being a "super bitch", which she was, and Caroline told Elena that her push up bra didn't matter because she was still flat chested, which she was. It was all pretty much true, but they were so mad. They didn't speak for two weeks."

"I know they made you choose sides. Who's side were you on?"

"I'm Switzerland." She points the the diary. "I wrote it right there. I think I just learned what that meant."

* * *

><p>It's in between day four and five when Bonnie gets her period. In the middle of the night she goes to the bathroom to find a big red stain on the seat of her panties. She takes them off, soaks them in the sink. Walks back into the bedroom for another pair.<p>

Damon is sitting straight up in the bed. She can barely make out his outline in the bed, but she knows he can see her.

"Is it different?"

"What?"

"Different from the blood you took out of my neck? Out of my mouth?"

"Yeah. It is."

"How?"

"It's sweeter. You offerin'?" _You don't know how sweet you are._ She takes a finger dips it between her legs. Brings the glistening finger closer to Damon. She rubs the crimson against his lips. It's an exact mimic of their first time.

"Tell how sweet I am." He sucks the finger into his mouth.

"Sweet like donut glaze... or like that sugar substitute except you don't leave a nasty aftertaste." Bonnie laughs.

"Lay down for me?" Bonnie lays on back on the bed. The sheets are still warm. The pillow still has the indentation for her head. It's perfect.

"I'd never... never thought you'd let me do this." It honestly had never even crossed her mind. If he would have asked she's sure she would've agreed. It's not like it wouldn't be good for her.

Damon slides between her legs. Inhales. "This...I'm gonna make this so good for you Bonnie." And he does.

He stiffens his tongue and licks her deep. She's holding her right leg to her chest and he's got her left one thrown over his shoulder. "Mmmm..." Her toes curl, pinch the skin on his back. She massages his scalp with the pads of her fingers. Tightens them around his hair(her hair) because now she feels a little possessive over him when it feels this good._ All mine_. "Damon stop."

"Hmm." She reaches over, turns on her bedside lamp. Looks at the black veins around his face and his red eyes. There's no blood on his face. He's a pretty neat eater. "Nothing...I just wanted to see you." _Carry on._ She expected him to sound more greedy, more uncontrolled. But he's sipping the blood from her womb like aged wine. _1993. That's a good year._

Damon palms her butt, uses his hands to bring her closer to his mouth. Sucks. When he's drank her dry he moves up to polish her pearl. Flat tongued head wags take longer to get her off but when they do it's fantastic. _It's fantastic. She climaxes once. Another one follows. _

She's liquid all over. She's limp and tired and ready to go back to sleep when Damon moves his tongue to the gathered skin of her other hole. Bonnie knows she should be disgusted. Knows deep down somewhere, where she left her scruples that she's not supposed to be into_ this._ But Damon's doing it, and it feels amazing and he's in love with her and she's in like with him and it's all good.

She chanting "Damn... Damon." She does like alliterations, and she can't think of anything constructive to say. It feels like he's shimmying up her spinal cord. _"God." _She knows she won't be able to come like this. But she can't even form words to tell him. It's moments like these where she really thinks that Damon can read her mind. He takes his finger and rubs it over her overworked, still sensitive nub and when he comes she understands the phrase _so happy I could die._

Damon ends up beside her in the bed. Bonnie isn't a shrinking violet, but she's young, and sometimes Damon does or says things that makes her blush so hard, she can't stand to look at him. This is one of those times. From the corner of her eye she could see him staring at the ceiling, looking tipsy and sated. "I like what you do to me...you can like what I do to you...you know...you don't have to be ashamed of what you like."

"I'm not." She's not ashamed so much as embarrassed.

"Sometimes I forget your age. You seem so mature."

The comment doesn't warrant a response, and if it does she has nothing to say. She glances down at his erection that's peeking out the lining of his boxers. Reaches down to take him in hand, only for it to end up sticky. "Did you already come?"

"Yeah. Don't let that stop you though." Bonnie uses the slick hand to bring him off.

"I love it when I make you eat your words." She still can't look at him.

"What words did you make me eat Damon?"

"You just fed me, and it was sexy."

* * *

><p>The fifth day after Christmas Bonnie and her lover aren't in bed together when she wakes up. Damon is nowhere in the house. Bonnie ends up changing her sheets and taking a shower. When she walks back into the bedroom Damon's there with a bag of snacks. He tosses her a bottle of vitamins. "Your iron is low."<p>

* * *

><p>Damon covers her body from head to toe. His ankles are hooked around the backs of hers, his entire front is flush with her back. He links his hands with hers as he's wont to do. Bonnie asked him about it and he said it helped keep him grounded. Keep them in the moment. Keep her with him so she'd know who she was fucking. She doesn't know how she could lose track of that, but she thinks it's more for his benefit than hers. He's the one who's been around the block more times than she can imagine.<p>

He takes her slow, almost not moving. Just grinding into her, whispering in her ear.

"I love you...do you know what means? So much Bonnie. So much." She knows it does. But she's seen what he's done in the name of love and doesn't want that at all. She just wants to him to be happy. She'll try to make him happy.

* * *

><p>The sixth day after Christmas Bonnie and her lover act like it's the last day of summer camp. They'll bring in the New Year with her friends, and live at separate houses and be apart for more than a few minutes at a time. They're standing side by side brushing their teeth in the mirror and staring at each other.<p>

"I'm gonna miss this." She smiles a crooked smile.

"It's been fun babe." He smirks.

Before she has to get ready for the party she pulls him to her, kisses his neck. "Lets have a slow, slow, slowwwww fuck. Like last night but I want to see you." That's how she ends up with her left leg draped over his right. His hands hugging her back. Steady slow grind. His face open. So open she can't breathe. Makes a knot form in her chest. She presses their lips together to stop staring. "I miss you already and you're haven't even left."

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on women."

* * *

><p>They're at the party and everyone's there. The girls exchange presents. Bonnie gets a the Cd's she's been raving about from Elena (and Stefan). Gets a leather journal from Caroline (and Tyler) to become her new "spell cookbook." The girls ask about her week, she keeps it vague. So much has happened that she can't put into words. They tell her about their holidays. Elena and Stefan stayed cuddled up and went sledding. <em>I didn't even leave the house.<em> Caroline and Tyler spent most of the week at the Lockwood's. The Sheriff was invited so they hung out with their moms. They also had a lot of S-E-K-S.

Alaric and Damon must be going through buddy withdrawals because they're all huddled up in a corner drinking and being generally weird. _I bet they're gonna kiss. _Jeremy's with some brunette who's rude and plays the guitar. She looks like she could probably kick his ass. Some dark part of Bonnie wants her to. Matt is working, but he has a smile on his face and that makes Bonnie happier than anyone could ever know.

Everybody's has bowls of black eyed peas for good luck. Bonnie never understood if this was a southern thing or just something somebody made up but she eats them anyway.

When the clock strikes twelve and everybody is kissing and making declarations for the new year, Bonnie and Damon peck each other the lips. _They're not big on public displays of affection._ The sit around holding hands and Damon tries to spoon peas into her mouth.

She almost lets him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:****Thanks for reading.**

**And thank you guys for all your comments.**


	6. Flaws and All

**Rated: Mature**

* * *

><p>Damon has flaws. He's childish, and compulsive. He's rude and arrogant. Everybody knows it except for Damon. Bonnie has flaws. The only difference is she knows she has them (If she didn't, all she would have to do is ask Damon, he can recognize hers). They're small fish in a big ocean though.<p>

Bonnie's stubborn, which doesn't always work in her best interest. She can admit that. She can be judgmental. It's hard to view life a certain way and have it all be flipped upside down in a few months. It would take a while for her to readjust her feelings toward her surroundings. Fine. That's normal. Bonnie has her insecurities. Everybody does. Of course there's the little things like her appearance which is nothing compared to everything happening in her world. There's her magic, which she struggles with daily. So many variables come into it; her emotions, the environment. She's no Wizard of Oz but she thinks she can hold her own if she has to. That's all that matters. But when it comes to relationships she knows she's out of her league.

She's had less boyfriends then both of her friends. Divide the number of Caroline's boyfriends in half and they still would be more than Bonnie's. Before Jeremy there was Prince McDaniels in the eighth grade. He broke up with her in a note. She didn't even cry. There was Kevin in the third grade. He shared his crayons with her. He moved away the next year. That was it. She has friends that are boys, a few. She has crushes; some that end well, a few that don't. Luca died before they had a chance to be anything but friends. She still feels responsible for his death. There was Ben. He died too; she feels_ no_ remorse about that. Then there's Jeremy. Jeremy who kissed his ghost ex-girlfriend and lied to her and basically Irish jigged all over heart. To say she had to best track record with the opposite sex would be a lie.

* * *

><p>"So what do you guys," Caroline stuffs three curly fries in her mouth. "do, when your together?" Bonnie wonders how much the Forbes' food bill is. <em>You would think that a vampire would eat less.<em>

"We hang out."

"Hang out?" They're sitting in Caroline's bedroom waiting for Elena to bring the pizza over for girls night. Caroline got tired of waiting and ordered wings and fries and they still got there before Elena.

"We just... we hang out." That's the easiest way to sum up what they do. They usually don't do anything.

"I'm not talking about what your body parts do. I know you guys have sex. A lot. Like all the time. Like I should've bought you a wheelchair for Christmas because one day your not going to be able to walk, a lot."

"CARE!"

"What? You do. But what do you guys have in common?" _Good question. _She stuffs a fry in her mouth.

"I don't know...we have... nothing really." Bonnie's sure they do, it has to be something she's not thinking about. It doesn't matter anyway. _We have fun together, that's all that matters._

"That's what I thought. I just don't understand how you've been together this long."

"Because you and Tyler have soooo much in common."

"Whoa, Defensive! Calm down. I was just asking." Bonnie gets defensive because she feels like she always has to justify their relationship. Damon's hard to like. She gets that. She knows first hand. But they haven't really given him a chance.

She can tell Elena still doesn't understand it. Elena and Damon are cool. Bonnie and Elena are cool. What is the problem with Damon and Bonnie being cool? "You guys hated each other." _Well that was then and this is now._ This is why Bonnie goes out of her way to minimize the time they all spend together. If Elena's at the Salvatore's, she and Damon are usually elsewhere. The only time that doesn't happen is when there's a group meeting or Caroline has triple date delusions (which end up as triple date disasters every. single. time).

Caroline has made it clear that she doesn't like Damon and never will. Who could blame her, he treated her horribly. He has been nicer to her, but nice to Damon is still pretty rude to other people. Caroline thinks he's only good for sex therapy and that's it. "I still think you're too good for him. But if he makes you happy Bonnie, I'm happy."

She has to defend him to her father. Whenever he's home he's asking about Damon. "You still dating that old guy?" _Yes dad._ "He's still treating you good?" _More than you could ever know._ "Are you sure about that?" _Positive._

Most importantly she has to justify **her** feelings for him. Damon's a killer. He can kill at any moment. She could make him mad, or he could just be bored and somebody could die. It's happened before. Damon's also so much older than her. He's had way more experience, not just sexually, but just way more experience in life. Period. What is he getting out of dating her? She doesn't really understand. Damon's super secure in how he feels about everything. He loves Bonnie. He knows he loves her. He's okay with loving her, flaws and all. Bonnie cares about Damon. She knows she cares about him. She knows she can't love him unconditionally. _This what he means when he says you're self righteous._

"Sorry. It's just... we hang out Care. Talk. Nothing spectacular." _Except for the sex._

The doorbell rings. "MOM COULD YOU LET ELENA IN!"

"Hey guys. I brought pepperoni. And an extra sausage for you Care."

"Good looking out but that doesn't excuse that fact that you're late. Where were you?" Elena settles in on the bed. Crosses her legs. Grabs a slice and a napkin. "I was with Stefan."

"Doing what?" Caroline smirks.

"Napping."

"You were doing more than that." She nudges Elena with her shoulder and taps her nose.

"Stop doing that. That's so weird f.y.i." _It really is._

"What's the point of being a vampire if I don't use all my enhanced abilities?" Elena and Bonnie look at each other and roll their eyes.

Elena tosses her long hair over her shoulder. "So what have you guys been doing?"

"We've just been talking about how Bonnie and Damon have nothing in common but sex."

"We were just talking about how me and Damon hang out and what we do is nobody's business. We're fine."

Elena looks over at Bonnie. "Are you? You guys are never at the house." Bonnie tries not to look a guilty. She does, a little.

"We just hang out at my house a lot. And it's a little weird to be in the house when you and Stefan are...you know." Elena blushes.

"I know, but you're never there." _We hang out. What about this concept is confusing?_

"Sometimes we just go to my house. Or the movies. Or to this bar Damon likes."

"Does Ric go with you?"

"Yeah sometimes. But it's not like he takes me with him all the time. It's _their_ place." Bonnie takes her index fingers and draws a heart in the air. The girls laugh.

"Isn't it weird? Hanging out with Ric?" Elena wipes the grease from her chin. "I mean he is our history teacher." _He's me and Care's history teacher. He's your step daddy._

"Not really. It's not like we're discussing the finer details of the Industrial Revolution or anything. We speak. But usually they're trying to find Ric girls or trading barbs. He's pretty laid back actually."

"So what does Damon do that you like?" Elena looks generally interested. Caroline looks ready to be a Negative Nancy.

"We work on my spells together."

"BORINNNNNNNNG." _Knew it._

"Caroline. That was rude." _Thanks Elena._

"What? So all they do is drink and work on her spells and have sex."

"It's enough for me. We have fun. I told you this."

"So where's Damon right now?"

"He's taking Ric to a strip club for his birthday." Caroline gasps dramatically.

"And you let him?" _Yes because I'm going to tell a century old vampire not to hang with his buddies. Buddy._

"I wasn't going to stop him."

"So you're okay with letting some girl shake her goodies all in his face?"

"Caroline, leave it alone." _Thanks Elena_.

"I'm not worried."

"You're not worried about him being up close and personal with naked women?"

"I'd be more worried about him being up close and personal with Elena." Bonnie wants it to come off as a joke. But there's more truth in that statement then she wants there to be. Her friends hear it too.

"Bonnie... you know that I would never do anything with Damon— he wouldn't do try anything with me either. He loves you." _He could still love you too. _

Bonnie didn't think about Damon loving Elena too often. Maybe every once in a while, when she'd see them talking during a meeting, or on those horrible dates they went on when he'd look at Elena a little too long. She didn't know Jeremy was cheating on her until it was too late. She wouldn't make that mistake again. Her heart could only take so much.

"I know. I didn't mean it like that— really."

"Bonnie, you know Elena wouldn't do that. And if Damon is stupid enough to cheat on you with **anybody**, there will be consequences. You're a powerful witch and you can do that wax thing. That was pretty cool. Maybe barbecue his boxers, like the ones with the golf balls on them, while he's still wearing them. Ha. Great balls of fire. " _Kinda detailed Caro._

"And don't forget your best friends are a vampire who's already beat him up once, and a doppelganger who probably has some hidden superpower. Besides, if all else fails you can pour sugar in his gas tank, Elena. OH, you could collect wood for the bonfire we'll have in his back seat. You won't actually light it but remember there are no small parts only small actors." Elena and Bonnie give each other a look.

"We can pour gasoline on his rugs and Bonnie can light them on fire. I know we don't need it but I just really like the smell of gas. Can you picture him crying, trying to pat the flames out. _I'm old and I've had this forever and I can just go down to Pier One and buy a new one but I won't because I'm a old loony sentimental idiot. This is an antique! I can't believe you burned this. No respect! You've got no respect!"_

_This freak is my friend. _"Thought about this much?"

"Yeah. I think Damon's an asshole." Bonnie gives her a look. "But one that you like, so I'll just tolerate him for the sake of our friendship." She grabs another slice of pizza."Just let us know if we have to rub him out."_ Rub him out?_

"You'll be the first people I call if I have to _rub him out_."

* * *

><p>Damon tells her he's taking her out to dinner at the new Italian restaurant on the other side of town. She really doesn't want to go and would rather have frozen lasagna and some good sex and call it a night. Bonnie hasn't seen Damon in a couple of days. Her dad's been home and wanting to hang out excessively; she thinks its residual guilt from missing Christmas. The only time she got a break was at school and maybe, just maybe if she could sneak out she'd get a few hours to herself. Thankfully, her father left town this morning and it's the first time in too long she'll get to be with (really <em>be<em> with) Damon. She just wants her boyfriend to put her to bed. _Is that too much to ask?_

She's laying across Damon's bed while he's getting dressed. Bonnie doesn't understand why it takes him so long to get dressed when all his clothes are black, and the only one he needs to impress is her. She'll say she's impressed if it would make him get clothes on any quicker.

"How was the strip club?"

"It was cool. Of course all the ladies loved me."

"It' s because you're paying them."

"Yeah, but they still loved me." She hopes what they say about your significant other being a reflection of you is wrong. Damon is ridiculous.

"Ric had fun. You know he like the girls with the big..." Damon brings his hands to his chest and cups them. Juggles air. His eyes go wide. "tata's." _Tata's yes. Because grown men should say tata's._

"Yes I know._ Jugs_. I remember." Bonnie is ready to go. _Let's speed this up Damon._

"I'm a Bon-gos man myself" He beats his hands on her butt like a drum. "But it was cool." Eye roll.

"Are you ready? Please say you're ready."

"What's wrong? You seem stressed." He lays down on the bed next to her. "Haven't had your daily dose of Damon? Is that what's got you pissy?" _Yes._

"No. I just want to go." He turns on his back. Pulls her body onto his. Reaches up to place kisses on the corner of her mouth.

"You know, closed mouths don't get fed. You have to tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." He smirks. She wants to slap his stupid face. Nothing can be easy with him. She just wants to go out, so she can come home. She won't even give him the satisfaction of smiling.

His tone get serious. "What's wrong?" She tells him.

"Look at me." He cups her face with his palm. "We don't have to Bonnie. I can just cancel the reservation. We'll take a rain check."

Reservations. Meaning there was actual thought put into it._ Suck it up Bonnie._ "No that's fine. We can still go." She moves to get up but he holds her hips. Grinds up into the space between her legs. _"Guhh." _He smiles.

"Let's compromise. We'll get you _situated, no muss no fuss, _and then we'll go have dinner. You gotta eat. Then we go to your place and I'll make sure I take care of you. Okay?" _Sounds like a plan._ Damon unbuttons then unzips her jeans. Sticks his hand down front to find the bundle of nerves between her thighs. Bonnie sighs when he does. His hand is positioned awkwardly, she wiggles a little to find the right spot. _Yes_. Grinds down on his hand. "Jig yourself on that." _Shut up_. "Never thought I'd say it, but you need to be a little more demanding Bonnie..." _Does he ever shut up? _She moves her hips a little faster. Bears down a little harder. "You need something, all you gotta do is let me know..." _Nope. Never. "All you have to do is ask, Babe." Unggggg. _Bonnie's orgasm isn't mindblowing. It's quiet and simple but it's still good. "See." _Shut up._

* * *

><p>Dinner is pretty nice. They sit in a booth near the kitchen. Damon complains about it, but the heat from the ovens keep it warm back there. Bonnie likes it. Their waitress shamelessly flirts with Damon. <em>Rude<em>. He doesn't flirt back. He orders wine for them; Bonnie really doesn't like wine but it does taste good enough. Damon complains about the food not being authentic, as if it wasn't made in Mystic Falls, Virginia. _But he's a Italian chef that's lived in Italy his whole life. Expert. _Damon tries to feed her, per usual. She's finally gives in when somebody walks up to their table.

"Hey guys. Fancy meeting you here." _Real fancy._ Bonnie thinks Damon and Ric planned this. Ric has this random woman on his arm. He introduces her as Sandra. Pronounced Saaaandra. Sandra's pretty, she's also pretentious and Bonnie wouldn't have known this if Damon didn't invite them to sit down.

They talk for a while; learn that one of Alaric's teacher friends set them up on a blind date. Alaric says he usually hates blind dates, _I'd still hate them if I was him, _but his friend knew of a nice woman who wouldn't want him to spend his birthday alone. She barely speaks to Bonnie, which isn't even a problem because Bonnie doesn't care. They share two sentences about the weather in Virginia and that's the extent of the conversation.

Damon takes her home. Waits for her to finish her nightly routine. She gets into bed with him. Kisses his face. Let's him take care of her.

She panting and trying to catch her breath when Damon asks, "how did you feel about Sandra?" _Are you fucking kidding me?_

"We just... and you want—" She inhales gulps of air. "I don't like her."

"Why not?"

"She's snobby."

"I didn't think so. You think she's good for Ric?" Bonnie smiles.

"_Damon, are you looking out for the interest of somebody who isn't you?"_

"I look out for your _interest." _Eye waggle. _So annoying._

"It's sweet that you care about him."

"I don't."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Sandra invites them over to dinner. Apparently, she and Ric are getting hot and heavy. Damon accepts the invitation before Bonnie can tell him no. She puts on her big girl pants and gets over it.<p>

Sandra lives in a nice area on the edge of town. There's a lot of trees, and it's clean and quiet. Nice. The inside of her apartment is too. When they get inside Bonnie compliments her taste. "Thank you. I have an interior designer, I can give you his card." She politely declines. She's got Damon.

Dinner is this weird chicken dish she's never had before. It's creamy and buttery and doesn't taste too bad, just looks horrible. Bonnie eats all her vegetables, they look the way they're supposed to. Sandra brings out desert and they sit around the table talking. She asks Damon how they met. He says through a mutual friend. Caroline would die to hear him call her that. Bonnie's glad that's all he said.

When she asked Bonnie where she went to college all hell breaks loose. "So you're still in high school?"

"Yes." Her face scrunches up and she looks shocked.

"Ric said he knew you from school. I just—"

"He's my history teacher." The way she reacted is if she heard Bonnie say_ he's my history teacher who I'm banging. Scandalous._

Sandra never gets over the shock. She brings it up for the rest of the night. Refers to Bonnie's age constantly._ "Oh you're too young to remember that."_ She's young but not that young. _I remember how to set stuff on fire._ Too bad she really likes the table cloth.

Damon's had enough after she makes a joke about cradle robbing._ If only you knew. _"When you invited us to dinner, I didn't know rude was on the menu." It's corny but it's Damon and Bonnie laughs so hard she's amazed she didn't upchuck chicken all over the interior designed apartment. Ric apologizes. Sandra never invites them over again.

* * *

><p>The Salvatore's get a postcard in the mail from Klaus. He's clearly soaking up the sun in Jamaica. "<em><strong>Weather's lovely here. So much better than the frigid winter air in Virginia. Hope all is well. Be seeing you soon. P.S. Tell Ms. Bennett to remember what I've told her." <strong>_Bonnie thinks it's a little bit wrong that she's excited she got a personal message from Klaus. She still hates him though.

They find the spell to kill Klaus a few days later. It should be a grand, momentous occasion but it's really bittersweet. There's a list a mile long of ingredients needed before the spell can be done. They also need another witch.

Damon offers up a few names of witches he's dealt with throughout the years. Anybody who's worked with Damon, won't be of any help to them. They'd probably mess up the spell on purpose. Bonnie thinks it's best to find Lucy.

She goes through her family tree. Calls cousins and aunts. Reaches dead ends. Wrong numbers. More than twenty calls later she gets in touch with Lucy. She explains the situation. Bonnie is willing to beg. She doesn't have to. "I'll be there. We look after our own, remember?" She tells her that she needs to come a week before the eclipse. They have to perform a summoning spell then give him time to get back if he's not already. They'll do antother one midweek and then the night of the eclipse. Plus Lucy has to enchant the knife needed to carve a dagger out of this tree that only grows in north Virginia.

"So we're gonna go to boonies for a stick?"

"Yes."

"But the knife that has to carve this stick has to be spelled?"

"Yeah. But it can't be done by me. It says something about the hybrid being two separate creatures, so it needs two separate witches to kill it."

"Sounds legit... you sure we can do this?"

"I'm positive." She has to be. Bonnie can't even imagine a life where she's not worried about one of her friends getting killed or hurt or turned every other week.

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Part of the spell calls for vamp and werewolf blood. There's plenty of vampire blood to go around. Tyler says he's down to donate as much as needed. "We only need a few drops." The spell also calls for a fang from both creatures.<p>

"There's no root canals happening over here. Ask Stefan. He's selfless." Bonnie wasn't even going to ask. There's an occult shop the next town over. She's sure they carry it. "We can just rip Lockwood's out. One small fang is nothing. He's got a mouth full of them."

"We won't. We'll buy one."

"I don't see why you're wasting perfectly good money when you we've got a mouth full of teeth right there."

"Dude. What is your problem?"

"Dude, no problem."

"Damon leave him alone." No matter how old Damon is, he's still a child. This is probably his most annoying quality.

"You got the Witch sticking up for you. What a loser. Loser Lockwood."

"Are you serious? Go stand in the corner." His mouth drops and he looks at her pointed finger.

"Did you really just tell me to stand in the corner?"

"You act like a child, maybe you need a time out."

He slinks over to the corner. "Are you gonna spank me later?" _Question your life choices, Bonnie. _

* * *

><p>Later on that day after Caroline and Tyler leave the rest of the gang sits around the living room. "Well it's been nice." Ric gets up to leave a few minutes later, he's dating a new woman. He says she's better than Sandra. <em>Who isn't? <em>This new woman doesn't have an interior designer.

Stefan and Bonnie go over the spell is level headed and is a good listener. He pays a lot of attention to detail. If there's anything she's missing he'll be able to catch it. Elena and Damon are on the other side of the room chatting about something. She keeps thinking about their friendship. She's not jealous, but they are close.

"What's wrong Bonnie?"

"Nothing." She writes down more notes on her pad.

"You can talk to me. You know that?" She does. She flips the page in her book. Scribbles down something, passes it to Stefan.

_**You're cool with Elena and Damon being friends. **_He nods

_**Does it ever bother you? **_No. You?

**Sometimes I just feel weird about it. I don't want it to. They're just so close. Do you think he still loves her?**

Stefan takes the pad, writes an essay, hands it back.

_**It's okay to feel the way you do. But he loves you. They're just friends. There's nothing to worry about. He may have felt something for her, I don't know if it was love or not. But Elena wouldn't do anything with him. And I can't see Damon doing something that would hurt you like that. I don't think he knows that it makes you uncomfortable. **_

"I know."

"Just talk to him about it." Bonnie smiles at Stefan.

"What are the two of you talking about over there?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>They're sitting in Damon's bed. Damon's reading and Bonnie's going over her notes. "What were you and Forehead whispering about earlier?"<p>

"Nothing. We were just chatting."

"Chatting." He closes the book. "About me?"

"Yes."

"What about me?"

"Do you still love Elena?" There's nothing better than the truth.

"That's what you were talking about?" _Focus._

"Yes. Do you still love her?" He takes his time like he has to think over the answer. Like he's about to word it carefully. "She's with my brother."

"That didn't stop you before."

"What's brought this on?"

"DAMON, ANSWER IT!" She cracks a candlestick holder.

"Bonnie calm down."

"Can you answer the question?"

"No. Tell me why you're asking?" His face is open. It's always so open. Bonnie wants to cry because she's being stupid, and why does it matter if he does? She's only been in love once and look where that got her. Maybe it's better to have an extra one to lean back on when the other doesn't work out. A plan B.

"No, is the answer or no you aren't gonna answer it."

"I answered it. Tell me why you're asking." He's told her and Bonnie doesn't know if that makes her feel any better. It supposed to make her feel better.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Why are you asking?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Clearly it does."

"I don't want to tell you." She can't bear the thought of him laughing in her face. She doesn't understand why she feels the way she does about this, but she can't help it. _Stop being irrational._

"You're being immature."

"I'm being immature. Great! I'm immature and it still doesn't matter."

"Bonnie. I don't know what you mean. You're not saying what's on your mind. This is how my stuff ends up broken." _He has a point._

"When Jeremy... Jeremy still loved Anna when she died. She popped back into his life and he cheated on me with her. Do you understand? He didn't have strong feelings for her, he loved her. He wanted her. I was her placeholder. You loved Elena...a lot. You were going to ruin you relationship with your brother over Elena. What if they break up? What if Elena needs you? Will you go run to her rescue? I can't stop thinking about it... I can't...I can't be somebody's second choice again...Damon I can't." She tries to wipe the tears from her eyes before they fall. Damon takes her hands and wraps them around his waist. Pushes her head to his chest. Kisses her hair.

"Bonnie that won't happen okay. You're not my second choice. I love you. There's nobody else." Bonnie refuses to look at his face. She believes him, but the whole situation is stupid. _Stupid._

"It's not stupid. Katherine loved my brother. I was just fun to play with. I know what it's like to be second place...I know how that feels— I won't do that you. Remember when you told Stefan that?" She mutters a yes. "Remember what I said?" She nods her head.

"It's not that bad but it's certainly not that good either. You don't have to worry about that happening with us, okay?"

"Yes." She wipes the snot from her nose with a sleeve. The both grimace. She laughs.

"Please just tell me if you don't want me anymore. Okay? Don't let me think we're fine and you're seeing somebody else."

"You'll get tired of me, before I get tired of you." _He's probably right_. She clears her throat.

"If you cheat on me Damon—" He interrupts her.

"You'll set me on fire with your mind." He recites it like she says it all the time. In actuality she hasn't threatened him with this in a while.

"Yeah. Or you'll have Elena and Caroline to deal with... for a vampire Care's kind of a pyromaniac. I would sleep with one eye open."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for your comments. Thanks for reading period. **

**There's probably like two or three more chapters left. But I've grown really attached to_ this_ Bonnie, so there'll probably be one shots that fit into this universe. I guess. I don't know. **

**But once the show comes back on I'm sure I'll have more to criticize and change. Lol.**

**Thanks again.**

**Briana**


	7. Time Flies

**Rated: Mature**

* * *

><p>With all of the supernatural things going on it's easy for Bonnie to forget that she's just one girl. One girl, who happens to be a senior in high school. One girl who forgot that she applied to colleges in the fall. So when she gets her acceptance letter from the University of Virginia she can't figure out if she's excited or sad that she forgot she applied.<p>

The first person she calls is her father. He's away in Moscow and though it's a nine hour time difference he'd want to be the first to know. She can tell he's asleep when he picks up.

"Hey, Daddy."

"Hey Bonnie. Is everything alright? Are you okay?" He sounds a little frantic and Bonnie wonders if it would've been a better idea to call him later. _Nope._

"I'm fine. I got in to UVA." She's smiling because she knows how he'll react. He went there, and his father went there, and his father went. It's always been a big thing that she'd go. When she was little he would deck her out in orange and navy and take her the games. This has been in the plans since as long as she can remember.

He starts the sing the school song._ Really Dad?_

"I'm so proud of you. When I get home, we'll really celebrate."

"Okay Dad. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

* * *

><p>She hangs up the phone and calls Caroline and Elena. They haven't used three way in while, so after all the ridiculous giggling and trying to not talk over each other, Elena gets a word in.<p>

"I'm so proud of you. You'll be so close too. You can have the college experience and not forget about us." They had never spoken about it but it was just common knowledge that Elena wasn't going off to school. She was going to go to the community college because she still wanted to be a writer, but she had to look out for Jeremy. Bonnie and Caroline didn't like bringing up going away to school.

Caroline on the other hand was still planning on going. "If I'm going to live forever, what's four years. Might as well go."

"We're unforgettable. That wasn't going to happen anyway. Hey, if I get in you think we could be roomies?" As much as she loves Caroline, rooming together would probably be one part amazing, three parts disaster. They're both messy. Bonnie is passive aggressive sometimes which Caro hates. She can just picture the notes she'd write for Caroline. _**Even though strawberry syrup may look like blood, it's not. You don't get the same nutritional value you once did from it, so there's no need to guzzle it down. Thanks, Your Best Friend. **_Lets not forget that Caroline can be super bitchy (refer back to seventh grade fight).

"I'd hate you afterwards. Not a chance." They all burst into laughter.

"Fine. You'd probably leave your cauldron and broomsticks in the middle of the floor anyway."

When they finally hang up Bonnie calls Damon over. She knows he'll be happy for her but it's odd to think that she won't just live across town from him. She'll be an hour and some change away. These past months she'd gotten use to his presence. He doesn't even have to be with her; just to know that he's one call away is comforting. _He'll still be one call away._

It's not just him though. It's all her friends. She's never been away from home and she won't even be that far, it'll be a new start. A new start that she swore she needed a few months back. But it never fails that as soon as Bonnie gets comfortable something comes and flips that upside down. She should probably have gotten used to it by now.

He rings the doorbell like fifteen times before she can get to it. "Do you have to do that?"

"I was just happy to see you my little SunBONnet." She smiles despite herself.  
>"I'm happy to see you too." Damon walks into the house and he sits down on the couch. Smiles. Pets the leather. "Hello old friend, remember me? We shared some great times."<p>

Eyeroll. "Damon I have something to tell you." She takes a seat next to him.

"Don't tell me I've got you in the family way. I thought you said you were on the pill." _This is your boyfriend. You chose this for yourself._

"Yes Damon. Exactly. You've knocked me up. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Guess we're gonna have to get married. It's only right." He pulls her into her lap and tickles her sides. Bonnie hates to be tickled. She punches his shoulder. He puts his face in the crook of her neck. His voice takes a serious tone. "You think that can happen? Me getting you pregnant?"

Bonnie doesn't think that she and motherhood go hand in hand. She didn't have a mother figure besides her Grams and that wasn't the same. What kind of mother would she be if she didn't even know how it worked? She saw Elena's and Caroline's mothers in action but it isn't like watching your own. She can't even imagine herself with a child. The only real contact she's had with them is lifeguarding. No kids ever drowned on her watch, so that wasn't even a lot. "I hate to break it to you, but you're a vampire."

"And you're a witch. It could happen...I'm sure you could make it happen if you wanted it to."

"You want a kid?" He mumbles into her neck. "What?" He pulls his mouth away from her neck.

"I would if it was with you." Damon was always ten steps in front of her when it came to relationship confessions. Bonnie was always a little scared of how serious things could get with him. It's not that she doesn't want kids with him, but that was so long term. She hadn't even told Damon she loved him yet and he was planning their future. White picket fences and manicured lawns were substituted with huge boarding houses and freezers in the basement filled with blood bags. _Sounds dysfunctional to me._ He mumbles into her neck. The vibration tickles.

"WHAT?"

"I said, what'd you call me over here for?" _Thanks for the subject change._

"I got in to UVA." She feels his lips curve into a smile.

"Congratulations. That's close— not even an hour away with the way I drive." He's right. It's not even like he'll be that much farther than he already is.

"You tell your dad?" She nods her head. "WHAT!"

Bonnie chuckles. "Yeah."

"The girls?"

"Yeah."

"Let's celebrate."

* * *

><p>It's a school night and Bonnie still has a bit of homework to catch up on so they end up heading to the Grill. Bonnie finds them a seat while Damon goes to talk to Ric at the bar. She's going through her phone when she feels someones presence behind her. Jeremy walks into her view before she can turn around.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey... I just wanted to come by and congratulate you... Elena told me. I'm really proud of you Bonnie."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He smiles and she takes his hand and squeezes it. Damon walks past and sits down.

"Gilbert."

"Damon." Jeremy walks off.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything rude to him." Because it's a known fact if Damon can, he will. He shrugs.

"Didn't want to ruin the moment the two of you were having." When Damon acts his age it's so awkward.

They have dinner. Bonnie has a burger and fries. Damon has six drinks in the span of an hour. _"They're watered down." _They just sit there and enjoy each other's company. _We're an old married couple._ She feels a tap on her shoulder. _ Look who's popular tonight._

"Lucy!" Bonnie's whole face lights up as she gets up from her seat to hug her cousin. "You're early...like really early."

"Yeah well, needed a change of scenery. What better place to come than where there's family."

"Lucy this is my boyfriend Damon. Damon this is Lucy." She takes his hand and frowns.

"We've met. You're Katherine's kid."

"Kid I am not, Katherine made me and I'd prefer if we didn't even talk about that."

"Groovy."

"I need another drink. I'll let you two catch up." Damon gets out of seat and holds it for Lucy. She reluctantly takes it.

She sits back in her chair. Pushes her hair off her shoulder. "I know I told you that you belonged in the middle of vampire shit, but I didn't mean you had to take home one for extra credit." _Please don't lecture me._

"He's fine. He's not perfect, but he's fine."

"Look at you, sticking up for your man— that's sweet. You say he's cool, I'll believe he's cool." She doesn't look that confident though.

"Damon's not perfect. But you don't have to worry. He's not like..."

"Please don't tell me he's not like other vamps. Please don't be that naive." She isn't.

"I was about to say he's not likely to do anything that'll make you weary of him. I can handle my own." Bonnie's learned to check everybody's insecurities at the door. She made a conscious choice when she decided to date Damon; she knew what she was getting into.

"I'm not saying that he will. I'm just looking out for you." She takes a fry off Bonnie's plate. "These are cold." She waves down a waitress. Orders some new ones. And a drink.

"So what's new Cuz?" She tells her about her dad, school, her friends, Damon. She doesn't even leave how the parts about the plan. Lucy laughs. Hard.

"All that experience. I get it, believe me I do." She smirks. She takes a sip of her soda. "But he treats you good though? Doesn't make you do anything you don't want to? Puts you in unnecessary danger?" She looks over at Damon who Bonnie knows is listening. Alaric's just sipping his drink and trying not to look at them.

"No. He doesn't. It's not like he could—" _Because everybody knows who lights the pants on fire in this relationship._ "He treats me good. Like really good." It's not even dirty and it makes her blush. Damon winks at her.

Lucy nods and polishes off the rest of her fries. "Who's that dude he's talking to?" She motions her head towards Damon.

"That's Alaric. He's part vampire hunter, part history teacher."

"_He could teach me some things_."_ I'm not the only one, this sass must be hereditary. _

"He single?" She looks over at Damon who nods his head.

"Yeah."

Lucy barely raises her voice. "Well Satellite Ears, introduce us." Damon laughs and brings Alaric over.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Lucy go over the spell constantly. There can't be any slip ups because Klaus is temperamental. He's been playing a game so far, and since he initiated it, he can stop it at anytime.<p>

No one's gotten anything from him besides another postcard from Brazil. Klaus clearly enjoys warm weather. It has the same message as the last. _Don't forget I can't be killed._ Either he knows they know how, or he finds it amusing to make them sweat. With him, it could be both.

* * *

><p>To say Damon and Lucy hit it off would be a major understatement. Lucy has the same philosophy Caroline has, if Bonnie likes him, she'll tolerate him.<p>

They only have one major falling out, and that's when Damon criticizes a spell Lucy's working on. "Are you sure you know what your doing?"

"You definitely don't, so remind me why you're commenting?"

"I know that doesn't look right."

"And I know how to kill you without breaking a sweat."

He turns to Bonnie. "Are all the members of your family bitches?" He gets a candlestick to his head (courtesy of Bonnie) and Lucy lights his shirt sleeves on fire.

"Of course we're all bitches. You act like you didn't meet Emily."

* * *

><p>Having Lucy around is good for Bonnie. Lucy's been training since birth, and compared to Bonnie just realizing she was a witch in the past two years, so she's more versed in the craft. She <em>gets <em>what it means to be a witch.

Bonnie has so many questions. "When you get upset, does you magic go haywire?"

"Not so much anymore. I'm really good at controlling it."

"How do you do it?"

"Tell me what happens."

"Well, say I'm emotional. It doesn't matter which emotion but it's the worse when I'm angry... but I can't control what happens. I explode stuff and birds go crazy and I uproot trees."

"That's normal Bonnie. You have to learn how to channel your energies." Bonnie learned how to channel the earth, wind, fire, but never energies.

"How do you do that?"

"You heard of the conservation of energy? That it's neither created or destroyed?" Bonnie nods her head.

"That's what magic is. It's energy, that's the simplest way to describe it. You can't destroy it but you can push it off on to something else. That's why it's so tied into your emotions... it's like... say I'm having a bad day, you pick up on my emotions. You may start having a bad day if you take in too much negativity. It's an energy transfer. You have to learn how to pull in the positive."

"So I push out negative energy onto something else?"

"No. You neutralize it."

"Do you have to pull it from a person?"

"It's easier if it's something animate, but you can pull it from anything." Bonnie sits there and thinks about it.

"So why does it feel good after I use my magic? When I did the spell with all the vampires I felt amazing for a while, then I crashed. That happens anytime I do big spells."

"You're taking just enough energy to keep you alive, and it rushes in. It's like a sugar high. But you didn't take anything of substance, no proteins and all that magical nutritional shit to keep you from crashing. Get it?"

"Yeah. I got it. Can you push good energy out too?"

"If you wanted to. That's how a lot of healing spells work. I'm sure you could use it for other stuff."

* * *

><p>Prom is supposed to be a high school milestone. <em>If we didn't have a dance every other month it would be.<em>

Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline go dress shopping. Bonnie and Elena are actually the only ones shopping because Caroline picked out her dress in September. "I'm a planner."

Elena leaves with dark blue strapless gown and Bonnie with a emerald one sleeved one. Caroline's is also one shouldered and red and a surprise. "Nobody can see it until that night."

* * *

><p>Prom in actuality isn't that bad. Caroline's dress is amazing as promised. The whole night she carries Tyler on her arm like a purse. Elena looks pretty, blues look good on her. Stefan looks just as happy as he usually does. They stare at each other and kiss and there's a lot of Elena giggling (Stefan's more of a chuckler). This is their element. Matt has a date from the next town over. She doesn't talk very much. Ric is chaperoning, Lucy's his date. They alternate between drinking spiked punch and slyly making fun of kids. Worse chaperons ever.<p>

Bonnie and Damon are just Bonnie and Damon at a formal event. He's dressed, she's dressed and they're just sitting at the table eating finger foods. Damon's drinking something out of a flask. "You wanna dance?" As much as she would like to pretend that she's calm and carefree, she feels like Klaus is going to pop up and ruin the night. She's hesitant.

"Sure." It's a slow song, she likes to dance with him to slow songs. _It's because he can't really dance._

He leads her to the dance floor and snakes his arm around her. Pulls her close. They just rock, barely moving. "Remember when you tried to seduce me? We danced just like this." Even though Bonnie's not embarrassed about what happened that night, it was the beginning of_ them_, she hates when he brings it up.

"Remember when I used to set you on fire."

"You always set me on fire." She frowns.

"What does that mean? Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"It sounded better in my head."

"Like most things."

* * *

><p>Prom night ends without any show of Klaus. They go to IHOP afterwards like every other Mystic Falls senior. Bonnie thinks one of the vampires compelled their way into a table. She can't even be mad.<p>

Everything seems so normal. All of her friends are there. They're all happy. She's happy. It's nice. Damon's holding her hand under the table. Rubbing his thumb across hers. She smiles. Turns her head until she catches his eyes.

"You make me really happy. I've never told you that, but you do." He just kisses her forehead. Tightens his grip on her hand. "Right back atcha."

* * *

><p>In movies, girls plan on giving it up to their high school boyfriends on prom night. It's supposed to be this big thing. Bonnie's given it up to her 168 year old boyfriend more times than she can count, so when they sleep together that night it shouldn't be a big deal. But it is because it's the first time Damon's ever asked her for anything.<p>

They both initiate sex pretty equally. But despite the fact that Damon has years of experience on her, he never asks her for anything. He lets her lead as much as she wants. If she wants something all she has to do is tell him. Bonnie knows what Damon likes from learning about what she likes. So when he asks her to go down on him, she's surprised but a little excited.

That's how her dress ends up puddled on the floor next to his tux. Bonnie's knelt between his legs on the bed, and just stares at _it_, at him. "You're pretty here—" she says as she runs a finger from the tip along his shaft; ends up palming his testicles. He lets out a puff of air. "You don't even understand." She smiles. Bonnie licks at the small line of hair underneath his belly button. She asks if he's had the same hair for over a century. _Vampires take forever to grow hair, Bonnie. But it grows. _Clumsily hits her chin on the head of his cock. Plays it it off really well. She licks it from tip to balls and back up again, leaving more saliva every trail.

She stops to suckle on the inside of his thighs. She likes when he does it to her. When he gasps her name she takes him in.

The bottom of her hand jerks the part she can't fit into her mouth, while she bathes what she can with her tongue. _"Bonnie."_ Then Bonnie tries to push out some of her positive energy toward Damon; she's got a bit to spare. "Fuck—" He grabs her wrist. "Bonnie. STOP." She stops all movement.

He's breathing hard sucking in air. "What the fuck was that?"

"You didn't like it?" He's shivering and doing this weird half laugh. It's not unusual for him to laugh when he comes but this sounds like it hurts.

"No. It was good. Just let me know before you do that. I was about to—" He crudely makes this splat noise with his mouth. _Isn't that the point, it's not like he can't get it back up._

"I wanna come inside of you."

"Where?" Sometimes she likes him to say dirty words too.

"In your tunnel of love." Bonnie laughs.

"Say it."

"Say what?" He smirks.

"_Pussy."_

"Why pussy?"

"_It's a pretty word, and it's pretty when you say and makes me feel_— pretty I guess_." _She tries not to blush when she tells him. Tries to look like a woman who knows what she wants_. _He drops his voice and says, "Pretty Bonnie, I want to come inside your _tight, hot, pretty pussy._

Bonnie's beaming at him stupidly when she climbs into his lap. She instantly thinks_ mount your noble steed_, which is followed by _you're thinking like him now._ She uses one hand to hold him as she slides down._ Perfect_. She's glad that she's looking at his face because the way his eyes slam shut and he head leans back makes it even better.

She pinches a nipple. His mouth forms and into an O. "You like that?"

"Yeah." She pinches the other one.

"Open your eyes." He opens them. "Be with me. There's nobody here but you and me. You don't get to be anywhere else." And Bonnie doesn't know where these words are coming from, they're probably regurgitated from Damon, but she knows he likes it.

She moves her body against him slow. It's a hard gallop, but the pace is as drawn out as she can stand it. _It's like pony ride over rocky terrain. _Bonnie doesn't know where she keeps getting these riding references considering she's only been on a horse once. She takes a hand and puts it around his throat. Squeezes hard. "Fuck Bon—" Bonnie moves that hand to cover his mouth.

"Ah ah ah. You don't get to talk until I say so. And don't move." She's staring at his eyes and can feel him smiling underneath her palm. Damon definitely likes when she's being all hot dominatrix witch goddess. She likes it too.

Damon's eyes are bright. Warm. Loving. His face is open; it's always so open. Bonnie wonders why he thinks he can ever hide how he's feeling, because it's always there.

She leans down to take nipple between her teeth, laps at the flesh while she moves her hand back to his neck. He groans. She switches over to the other nub and does the same.

"You're a pervert, Damon. You know that?" She is too, because she's probably getting more out of this than he is. She pushes herself up and just looks him in the face. Grinds her clitoris against his pelvis. _Mmmh._ "You look so good like this." Bonnie leans down and flicks her tongue and against his lips until he opens up. _He's such a good kisser. _She picks up the pace. Mumbles into his mouth, "Gimme your hands." Bonnie takes his hands and moves them to the sides of his head. Links fingers.

"You know who you're with Damon? You know who you're fucking?" She kisses the corner of his mouth. "You can talk now."

"Bonnie. I'm fucking— you Bonnie. God." His hips start to involuntary thrust upwards. "I can't—" And as much fun as Bonnie's having she really just likes when he's in charge.

"Go ahead."

When he's plowing up into her, she tries the energy thing again. It goes over better than the last time. It's a weird feeling because it's almost like she can feel it reflecting back to her. Then, his body freezes. "That's what I'm talking about."

After they both come down (she followed his climax with one of her own) he loosens his grip around her back. Lets her put all of her weight on him. She looks up from her place on his chest and he's got this lazy smile. His eyes are kind of glassy. It's his usual post-coital face, but it's _so fucking beautiful. _

"I love you."

Bonnie thinks she might love him too.

* * *

><p>She's positive that she does the next day when they're in the attic with Stefan and Elena. There's no real reason to be up there, but it's nothing else to do. Elena and Bonnie sit down on a trunk while the boys rifle through all the stuff. Stefan pulls a hat out of a box. Puts it on.<p>

Elena frowns. "I"m glad those hats went out of style." Bonnie agrees wholeheartedly.

Damon pulls an accordion out of a box. "Look what I found." Stefan walks over and presses down on the keys. "It still works. Can you still play?"

"You played the accordion?" Elena's eyes go wide.

"Does it look like I played the accordion?"

"Definitely. When you said you were nerdy I didn't think that you were this nerdy." He gives Bonnie the finger.

"I'm sure I still can." He points to the dusty piano in the corner. "You remember "Lorena"?"

Stefan nods and walks over to the bench and takes a seat. Wipes the dust off with a towel sitting on top.

"One. Two. One. Two. Three. Four." They both start to play and the girls don't know if the song is supposed to sound this horrible, or it's the accordion or their skills. But they try not to laugh. Damon and Stefan are looking at each other and singing and Bonnie thinks it's the cutest thing ever. _It' s always so nice to see them getting along. _

To be honest she rarely sees him this happy, but when he is it brings a smile to her face. Sometimes that's all she wants. Just to see him happy; she knows he wants to see her the same. Despite all their issues and problems that's all she wants.

She loves Damon. There's no other explanation.

Bonnie _loves_ Damon.

Elena's clapping. "That sucked, but it was cute."

"It was."

Damon sets down his instrument and high fives Stefan. They almost hug, but they stop last second. _That would've been a cute overload. _Elena walks over and sits next to Stefan on the bench. He tries to teach her scales.

Damon walks over to Bonnie on the trunk. "Dating a musican—" he's interrupted.

"I love you." He looks a little confused.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"That's pretty cool."

"It is."

* * *

><p>The first time they have sex, <em>make love, <em>after her confession is super awkward. Bonnie's more nervous than she was the first time she let any boy touch her. Damon's undressing like he always does. Shoes, then pants, then boxers (which Bonnie thinks is weird because if somebody walks in you're standing around with no bottoms on) and finally his shirt. She does it the exact opposite, but can barely get her shirt over her head.

"You need help over there?"

"No. I'm good."

It's ridiculous to think it'll be completely different this time but Bonnie's never felt like this before. She loved Jeremy. She knows she did. She never found out if he loved her back, but this is different. Bonnie doesn't want to say she feels complete, because she was one whole person before. But she's just— _in love. _In love with somebody who she's certain loves her.

Bonnie can't stop smiling. He's laying in the bed staring at her as she finally gets her pants off (after she tried to take them off with her shoes still on).

"You alright?" She nods her head.

"I'm good." But she's not good and her hands are shaking and _what is this Bonnie? Get it together._

Finally she makes it to the bed and Damon crawls on top of her. "I love you." He goes to kiss her on the lips and she moves her face so he gets her cheek. Now she's shaking and breathing hard. "I love—" she chokes on something. Maybe spit. _Probably air, because you are a loser._ "I love you too."

When her eyes meet his she almost chokes again. He looks so _loving. _He smiles._ God you're gonna overuse the word. "Kiss me." _He leans down to push his lips against hers. _ "You ready?"_

She tries to control her panting_. "Yeah."_

It doesn't feel any different physically but Bonnie's still filled to the brim with emotion. She just never really understood the way he looked at her— before now._ I hope I look at him like that. _

He moves his face into the crook of her neck. "I love you." _Can you overdo it? I'm overdoing it_. The vibration from his groan tickles her lobe. She just keep repeating it. Chanting it like she's in a bad romance film. And as awkward as she's being, Damon's acting just as weird. He won't really look at her. At all. He also sounds like he's in pain more than he's enjoying it. Add that to his staccato stroking, it's an overall bad time. So when he comes too soon and does it with this horrid keening, Bonnie's not even upset.

He rolls off her, catches his unneeded breath.

She rolls over to face him. "Well that sucked."

"Yeah well, it was like having sex with a front loading washer. You were shaking all over the place." Eye roll.

"I was nervous. What's your excuse?"

"I was nervous too."

"Why are you nervous? You've done this millions of times."

"So I've never been in love with somebody who's loved me back. " He nonchalantly shrugs it off. He's trying to make it seem like it's no big deal. _ It's a big deal._

"Well me neither." Then they laugh. Hysterically until there's tears in Bonnie's eyes. Which is the wrong thing to start because she can't stop.

No matter how strong Bonnie is, she never underestimates the power of a good cry. It may be alone in her room but she does it. She's cried plenty of times in front of Damon, so he should be use to it.

It's not even a sad cry. It's more of a _I'm-so-happy-and-yet-I-still-can't-get-it-together cry_. Damon pulls her into his arms and wipes the tears from her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just—" Bonnie looks at stupid open face and she wants to cry harder. She loves him so much. "I didn't know... if i would've known... I would have loved you earlier."

He rubs her back. "You only love people when you're ready to love them. You weren't ready to love me before." She kisses his cheek.

"I made you wait."

"I waited for Katherine for how long? A few months is nothing."

"I love you a lot. Like a lot."

"I love you too, Bonnie."

"You want to try again?"

"Yeah. But lets strike that from the record. That was embarrassing." _It really was._

He looks at her with his spit-slicked cotton candy eyes. Takes her wrist and kisses it softly. Then he moves their bodies until he's laying between her legs. Pushes his lips against hers.

It's not like a introduction, because they know each other well. If there was a welcome mat on her chin before, there's a potted plant beside it with a key underneath it now. _Come in old friend. Make yourself at home. _

The kiss isn't frenzied, but it's passionate. Tongue slides against tongue. There's an occasional mashing of teeth; a few times where Bonnie has to pull away to breathe. Damon reaches down to touch her, but meets a hand that's searching for him. They laugh. Eventually they work out a silent agreement.

Bonnie whispers into his mouth._ "It's good."_

"_Isn't it?" _ Damon's fingers speed up and Bonnie's eyes flutter shut and pop back open. His already are. _"_I didn't know you kissed with your eyes open."

"So do you." _I guess I do. _They continue to kiss with both of their eyes open as Damon slips himself inside. Both exhale. "Bonnie..." Damon smiles. "You're beautiful."

"Stop telling me things I already know, Salvatore." Her laugh causes her to clench down. "Fuck, Babe. This is... better." Better than she could've imagined.

Bonnie's close. She inhales sharply after a particularly deep pump. "Yeah...Damon—"

Her hips thrust upward, pushing him deeper while his hand presses down harder on her. _Then she's coming. "God Damon...it's so god." _Bonnie wants to tell him everything. Tell him how it feel; how _she_ feels. _ There's no words, I have no words._

He moves his hand to grab hers when she tries to buck him off, pushes it palm up next to her head. Her other one claws at his back. Damon's worked up to a medium paced hard grind and every time he swivels his hips Bonnie's back arches a little bit higher off the bed. "Who'd of thought Bonnie? Who'd...grab me with your pussy hard like that... yessss..who'd of— " He breathes into her mouth as she inhales.

"I don't even remember what I was going to say." His intertwined fingers tighten around hers. He leans down and kisses the skin beneath her ear. Moves higher and licks her lobe. "Just like that... squeeze it _just. like. that_." Moves back to her face and doesn't break eye contact besides the brief seconds he closes his lids. Bonnie leans up to his shoulder to grasp a mouthful of flesh with her teeth. It's a little more than a nip and little less than a bite but he pauses; his body locks up. Bonnie pulls back just in time to see his face before he climaxes. He looks so_ unattractively_ attractive. His nose is scrunched up and his mouth is open and _God, he's beautiful. And Mine._

Damon collapses on top of her (the way she likes). He's still got tremors running through his body when he pulls out. Bonnie can feel their intermingled fluids running out onto the bed._ I don't care how in love I am, I'm not sleeping in the wet spot._

"_That was_—"

"Nice."

"Yeah nice." He's grinning down and her and she's grinning up at him.

"I love you." She reaches up to peck his lips; he meets her halfway.

"I love you too."

Bonnie is so happy. Completely, utterly happy.

"This being in love thing has it's perks."

"It does. Bon Bon. It does."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys for reading. It really means a lot that you've taken time out to read this. I'm sad it's about to end. **

**I also want to say I did a mini rewatch and as much as I would like to see show Bamon, I feel like they'd handle it horribly (like they do every other relationship). I'm keeping my fingers crossed.**

**Thanks again.**


	8. Repercussions

**Rated: Mature**

* * *

><p>Bonnie would like to pretend that graduation was a big deal to her. It was a pretty humongous deal for her father, but for her it was a little disappointing. But how many things wouldn't be to a person who's had the power of one hundred witches inside of them. A person who's killed vampires with her brain. A person who dates... who loves Damon Salvatore (which for the record, even though it's a pretty impressive feat, it's not like having the power of a hundred witches).<p>

Bonnie's got two weeks to get prepared before what Caroline has deemed "Operation: Kill Super Creep" is set to take place. They have all the ingredients except for the dagger, and she and Lucy plan on going to get it the next week end. It's short notice but nobody has had the time to get it between getting the rest of the ingredients and graduation.

This first week is going to be spent doing absolutely nothing. Bonnie knows that she'll have the rest of the summer to do nothing, but this week is for her. Nothing but nail shops and sun bathing and eating tons of those cheap Popsicles that are just flavored water in a bag. Summer stuff.

She's discovered that the boarding house has these huge trees surrounding it. Huge trees that can provide just the perfect amount of shade if she sun bathes on the roof.

That's where she spends her second day of vacation. All of her friends complained about how it was too hot to go out during the day, so she was on her own. _It's not even like I need a tan. _She takes the essentials. Some sunscreen, some magazines. A cooler. Her phone, but she keeps it on vibrate.

She's laying on two thick beach towels underneath the shade of the tree with the overhanging leaves when she feels a presence.

"Hello Damon."

"Did you know I've been looking for you?"

"Nope." She hold the 'p' for a second. "Did you want anything?"

"Nope." He holds the 'p' for two.

She leans her head back to slurp the popsicle juice from the plastic. "I can see up your nose." She pulls her sunglasses down and looks up at him in his black tee and jeans.

"Aren't you hot?"

"No. Vampire." _Vampire perk she doesn't ever want._

"Lay with me?"

He moves to prop himself up on an arm beside her. "You levitate up here?"

"I used a ladder."

"Oh."

"Oh."_ This is nice. _She smiles and leans over to kiss him.

"Your mouth's cold."

"That's what happens when you eat cold things...here." She puts the plastic to his lips. Pinches two fingers to push a frozen piece into his mouth. He smiles. Leans over her to kiss her.

"This is nice. We should do this more often."

"Yeah. We have all summer though." It's so depressing that as soon as she's really happy with her life, happy with herself, happy with Damon, she'll have to move away and start over. It doesn't matter how many times she calculates the distance it still seems so far.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Bonnie thinks it's naive to think that being in love would change her life. She was in love with Jeremy, and she never wants to diminish what she felt with him, for him, but it wasn't _this_. This seemed adult. Mature. Despite it being with Damon. He's seen her at her best and her worst, and still loves her. It's the same with him. That's a very comforting feeling.

"Take off your top."

"Why?"

"So you don't get tan lines." _Liar._

"I don't care about tan lines."

"Me neither. I just want to see your tits." Bonnie laughs.

"I don't have tits."

"Then what do you have?"

"Breasts. Boobs." He takes a hand and cups one. Runs his thumb over the nipple.

"I wanna see those too." She sits up to pull the strings of her swim suit top. She throws it next to her phone.

"Let me see your tits." Damon laughs and pulls off his shirt. He rubs his palms along his chest. Pinches a nipple "Like what you see?" Bonnie nods her head.

"Can we just skip all this and have sex?"

"A woman who knows what she wants. Okay. We've got time to make this a leisure fuck."

"Classy."

* * *

><p>Caroline and Tyler are sitting in the living room when they come in.<p>

"We've been calling you all day."

"I didn't hear my phone."

"Well you smell like sun... and sex."

"Caroline, we've talked about how you need to stop doing that."

"We talked about how you need to stop putting your phone on vibrate when I have important stuff to tell you."

"What did you have to tell me?"

"Tyler's having a get together at the lake. Thought you... that includes Damon...might want to come." It's still very weird that she and Damon are a packaged deal. He always says he doesn't want to go but Bonnie knows he's happy he's included.

"That's what was important?" Caroline shrugs.

"It was important to me."

0

Lucy and Bonnie make the dagger with no problems. It takes less time to do it than it does for this ridiculous field trip.

They stop at a diner in the middle of nowhere after they finish with the dagger. Bonnie's on her second piece of pie when Lucy asks her if she's sure about this.

"This is a big spell Bonnie. It's gonna take a lot out of you."

"I know." She does.

"All that stuff you learned about energy... you're gonna need it. Klaus has a lot of power. And even though the eclipse and the spell are gonna weaken him, it won't kill him. And you're gonna have to stab him. The dagger is charged. When you touch it, it'll be an extension of you. There's gonna be an exchange. You need to be ready."

"I am."

"You sure?"

"I have to be. I know what I'm risking. I didn't waste all the months just to quit now. I'm ready."

"You tell Damon what could happen, he's not gonna want you to do it. He's a liability."

"You know how he gets. He'll be yelling and throwing his arms around." They laugh.

"He is pretty animated."

"You have to word it right, Bonnie."

She takes another bite of pie. "Who said I was telling him?"

* * *

><p>The night before the eclipse everything has gone perfectly. They've done the summoning spell twice. The second time they felt Klaus resisting, which is good, so they know it's working. There's nothing he can do but show up. Everything that doesn't need to be taken straight from a vein is packed up and ready to go. Bonnie chooses the place where Klaus did the first spell as the location. <em>That's kinda poetic. <em>They also find out they need a few drops of Elena's blood. It's a big duh moment for both the witches.

"Are you sure that's all we left out?"

"Yeah Bonnie. That's it."

The gang is meeting them there so the witches can explain what's going to happen.

"Any questions?"

"Put your hand down." Lucy smacks Tyler's hand out of the air.

"What if he brings more hybrids?"

"That's super unlikely. All the ones he's made are gonna be holed up somewhere. They'll be too weak to want to do anything. And if he does, Bonnie can use the dagger."

Elena asks if it can be used more than once.

"Yeah. It's specially crafted, it should. We'll kill Klaus first to be sure. I'm sure Klaus didn't make that many friends. I'm sure once he's dead there'll be singing and dancing." _And mourning of lips that could've been on me._

"Got anything you want to add Bonnie?"

"Um." She looks around. "We're gonna get him to this circle. Like that ring of fire that he put Jenna and the others in. Except me and him will be the only two who can get in there."

"You're sure that's safe?" It's Stefan that asks surprisingly. She's still waiting on Damon to put his two cents in.

"It's safer than keeping him loose."

"What if something happens, will we be able to get you out?" Bonnie turns toward Caroline.

"NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN."

"Calm down. You say you've got it, I believe you." She smiles and touches her shoulder.

"Stefan just make sure you get Elena to Lucy and back to the car, okay?"

"Got it."

"Any other questions? Ric, Jeremy you know what you're supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna stay with Elena in her car when she runs back from giving the blood. Then I'll wait until you guys get back. Be ready to take somebody from the hospital if need be... but there'll be no need." He repeats it back to Bonnie. She wants to pat him on the head or something. _Good boy._

Ric is supposed to stay in his car unless something happens to Lucy, and that's only when, _if_, she can't take care of herself. That's his job. He's only human, and no matter how many retractable stakes he's got, he's easy to kill. She won't need it the help though.

"We're good. Then I'll see you guys tomorrow."

When everybody's in their perspective cars Damon and Bonnie are still standing there. He turns to her, cups her face in his palm, rubs a thumb across her cheek.

"You sure you can do this?"

"You trust me?"

"I do."

"Then trust me when I say I've got this."

* * *

><p>It's eerily calm for a summer night. It's still warm but there's barely any wind. They do the last summoning spell and minutes later he's there. As soon as they hear Klaus say Bonnie's name, Lucy slashes Elena's palm. Watches the few droplets hit the rest of the ingredients in the bucket. Stefan grabs Elena and runs back toward the cars. Then she slices Tyler's hand. "Your done." Caroline rips her own wrist with her fangs. Lets her blood intermingle with the rest. Lucy starts the incantation.<p>

Bonnie is standing in the circle looking as bored as she would standing in line at the supermarket. _You can't fail. You won't. _When Klaus steps into the circle, she puts a smile on her face even though her heart has started beating double time.

"We meet again."

"So you're going to be the one that kills me."

"I guess so."

"I like this place you've chosen. Poetic justice."_ We're on the same wavelength._

"You're nervous."

"I am."

"But you have all the power in this."

"Do I?"

"Yes. I'm weakened." _But not enough._

"You don't have any monologue to give? No last words."

"You want me to beg for my life? Offer to become half of the new Bonnie and Clyde?" _Bonnie and Klaus. It has a ring to it._

"Miss Bennett, are you thinking it over?" _Where was his deal six months ago?_

"No."

"You were a formidable opponent."

"Aren't you noble."

"Yes. I would like to think so."

"Guess it doesn't run in the family." _Still bitter about Elijah._

"Ahh yes. My brother. I forgot you had a run in with him." _Why are you chatting with Klaus? What are you doing Bonnie?_

"I was not expecting this. But if I had, I'm glad it was you."

"You weren't too bad yourself except for trying to kill me and all of my friends."

"Well let bygones be bygones, shall we?"

"We shall."

In the background she can hear Lucy yelling. But she doesn't need her to because she can feel it. The air has changed. The leaves are rumbling. She starts to recite the spell. If she was worried before about remembering it, it doesn't matter because this is instinctual. Her tongue knows the words even if her brain doesn't. It' s not English, or Spanish (thank goodness). It's the language of her ancestors, and she doesn't have them living inside her anymore but she has them there in spirit. One second the dagger is in her hand and the next in Klaus' chest.

_Bring in the positive. Neutralize._ But it doesn't work because she's feeling nothing.

Nothing. He's standing there and she's standing there. _Fuck this was supposed to work. We must've forgotten something. _She stops channeling. I'm _going to die. It's inevitable._

_You lived a pretty nice life. If you were a dog you'd be ancient. Think about it like that. Dog years. Eighteen in dog years is what? Long. Too Long. _

Then she feels it rushing through her body. _Power._ It's everywhere and it nowhere and it's overwhelming._ Whatever it is needs to be bottled._

Bonnie watches Klaus' face until he dissolves into nothing. She's left holding the dagger and she can't do anything but stare at it. She can hear Lucy and Damon screaming at her. They're right on the edge of the circle but she can't even move. They can't get in. _What are they saying?_ Then everybody's outside the circle. Why are they laughing? _No that's you. _

Bonnie wants to sit down. Take a nap, but she needs to get out of the circle. _Why am I laughing? _It takes a while, but finally she makes steps to the edge and when she steps over, it dissolves. She walks straight into Lucy's arms.

"We did it... we did it."

"We did Bonnie." Lucy hugs her tighter. Bonnie wants to hug everyone so she does. Elena hugs her extra tight, whispers a thanks in her ear. She even embraces Alaric, because he's not her teacher anymore and now it's cool. When she gets to Damon she kisses him as hard as she can. It's sloppy and non calculated and she can't really breath. It's also really weird because he kisses her back and they don't do **this.** _ Right now I'd do you with everybody watching. _She may or may not have said that out loud.

* * *

><p>Damon tosses Ric the keys and slides next to Bonnie in the back seat. "I can believe he's dead. Like I can't believe it." She can't stop saying it.<p>

"We heard you Bonnie."

"SHUT UP." Lucy laughs.

At the first stoplight, she somehow has maneuvered her way into Damon's lap. "God Damon when we get home we're gonna have S-E-K-S... And..and...you can bite me... I'm gonna bite you too. The sheets'll look like a C.S.I crime scene."

"Bonnie. Shut up."

"Stay up there with your man, and I'll stay back her with mine." She lowers her voice. "We've never did that... well except that one time. It wasn't fun for me. You'll make it fun for me right?"

"Yeah, Bonnie I will," he chuckles.

"I feel so good, like so good." She rests her forehead in the crook of Damon's neck.

"Bonnie, you're hot."

"Thanks. I know. I'm on fire tonight. CAN'T BEEE TAMED!"

"Shut your corny ass up Bonnie."

"Shut your mean ass up Luuuucy." Bonnie lifts reaches forward to pull her hair. "I'm not corny anyway."

"You are."

"If I'm corny, it's all Damon's fault."

Alaric chimes in. "I'm sure you're right." Damon smacks him on the back of the head.

She whispers in Damon's ear, "you're rubbing off on me." Turns his head to catch her eyes. "I'll rub off on you tonight." Shoulder shimmy and Damon eye waggle. He should be proud, but he doesn't laugh._ I thought it was funny._

"Bonnie, you're hot."

"I heard you."

"No you're hot. Like you have a fever hot. You feeling okay?"

"I feel great. I'm a little warm, but it's a warm night."

"Ric, lets speed this up."

* * *

><p>Bonnie walks into the boarding house and doesn't stop until she's in Damon's room. She barely gets in the door before she has her shirt off. Then five seconds after that her shorts are off. Damon walks in the door in a few seconds later with a glass of water.<p>

"Drink this." Bonnie finishes it in three gulps. Damon goes the bathroom to fill it back up. Bonnie you need to lay down.

"Yeah. We can take a little nap." She's hot. _When did it get this hot?_

"Yeah." Damon undresses and pulls back the covers.

"I'm hot. I'm not getting under there."

"You need to sweat out this fever right? It's sweat a fever, Stefan?" Apparently Stefan answers back because she's getting pushed under the covers.

"I'm hot Damon."

"I know. I'm gonna climb in with you and soak up some of that heat. Okay? You need to sweat it out." Bonnie refrains from making any more jokes. The last one clearly didn't go over well. She just snuggles closer to Damon.

"Maybe this is counter productive? I don't know how to take care of sick humans."

"I'll be okay. You take really good care of me."

"It's because I love you."

"I love you too... I probably just need to sleep it off."

"Yeah."

She doesn't wake up for three days.

* * *

><p>When Bonnie does open her eyes, that's about the only thing she can do. Damon looks over from his book and his eyes light up.<p>

"Bonnie." He smiles and rubs his palm along her face. "I missed you babe." When she tries to grab his hand she realizes she can't. _Maybe you're just tired._

Except she can't move anything else. _Don't panic, don't panic._ So of course Bonnie panics. Damon sees it on her face."Blink once for yes, two for no. Can you can hear me?" One blink. "Can you talk?" Two blinks. "Can you move?" Two blinks.

"You're okay though? You know who you are?" _That's two questions._ One blink. "Who I am?" One blink.

"Good. good. I should call Lucy. Don't move." _Yeah I'll stop training for my marathon, right now._

When Lucy arrives, all she can say is, "maybe it's like sleep paralysis or something."

"That's all you've got to say? THAT'S IT?" Lucy pulls him into the hallway._ I don't have vamp hearing but it's not like you guys are whispering. There was no point to leave the room._

"Yes Damon, that's it. Witches go into magical comas all the time. I don't know what the fuck happens afterwards. Maybe this is normal. I DON'T KNOW. She did a huge spell, we knew there was a chance of some kind of backlash."

"I DIDN'T KNOW. NOBODY TOLD ME!"

"Whenever magic is used there are repercussions. You've been around long enough to know that. Plus she didn't want you to worry because she knew you'd react like this. There's nothing we can do."

"How do you know that?"

"_**Because I know**_. I see why she was always trying to set you on fire."

"WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" Bonnie can imagine the wild eyes thing he's probably doing.

"You yelling at me isn't helping Bonnie at all. She'll come out of it. It has to run it's course."

"What if I give her some blood?"

"You can try, but I don't think it'll do anything. This is magical."

He asks if it's okay to give her the blood. One blink. _I guess._

He gives Bonnie a couple sips every other day. It does nothing.

* * *

><p>Her friends set up a schedule so that she's never alone. Damon stays with her at night, but is never there during the day. Stefan tells her that it's because it's hard to see her like this. She can understand that. Every morning he kisses her on the forehead, tells her he loves her. Then he's gone.<p>

Stefan's visits her first thing in the morning. As soon as Damon steps out, he steps in. Every morning it's the same thing. "Good morning Bonnie. Doing good today?" She blinks once. He doesn't pay attention. Stefan opens up all the curtains in the room. "It's supposed to be really hot today."_ Duh, it's summer._

He takes a seat next to the bed. Bonnie likes when it's Stefan shift because he always talks to her like everything is all right. He smiles a lot, rambles like the old man he is, reads out loud. Sometimes he reads books she's read in school, sometimes he reads poems. Sometimes he reads her tabloids. "Did you hear about Brad Pitt?" _No what happened?_ And he always acts like he can hear her. Sometimes she thinks he can.

Elena comes in after him. She always brings some kind of broth. Spoon feeds it to her. Wipes her chin when it dribbles. _That's what you call a good friend. _Stefan usually stays for a little while so they can catch up and kiss and be nauseating. After he leaves she takes over the reading. Updates her on the gossip of Mystic Falls. _Which is never as interesting as the stuff in the tabloids. _Everyday Elena says something along the lines, "Bonnie, you'll get better. You're strong. We all love you and miss you. You'll be fine." She only cries the first couple of days while saying it.

Lucy comes in next, pulls her into her lap and brushes her hair. "Just because you're out of it doesn't mean I'm gonna let you lay around and look a mess. You're too pretty for that."

"I've been thinking about moving here permanently. Me and the teacher are getting kinda serious. We're not getting married or anything, but he's not so bad. It wouldn't be fair to light up his life, and then drop out as soon as we finished the hybrid thing. This town's pretty sucky without me."

Alaric usually comes during Lucy's time. Ric tells her how good she's looking._ She never believes him._ That she's loved. That everyone's ready for her to be back in action. He also tells Bonnie whenever Lucy's out of ear shot, about how they're getting a little serious. "It's not like we're getting married or anything. She's alright." _They're made for each other._

Next is Caroline. She and Lucy bathe Bonnie, which is plenty weird, but it's not like Bonnie wants to stink. After they put her into to a new pair of cotton shorts and a tank top Lucy leaves.

The first time the entire house is completely empty Caroline walks over to the door and locks it. She climbs into bed with Bonnie; leans over her on all fours. Puts her face close to Bonnie's.

"Bonnie. I know you can hear me." _Care, back up. My goodness._

"I love you, and Elena, and your Dad, and Lucy and Damon and everybody else loves you too. You need to snap out of this... I had to compel your dad. You know how hard that was, to lie to him like that.. to tell him you're alright." She wipes a tear from her eye.

"It's not like you're not a cute vegetable— is that politically correct? Are you even a vegetable?"_** No.**_ "Well if you're a cute one. Like a carrot or something, not a squash...eww or a cabbage." _Get to the point._

"We miss you— I miss you. Who am I gonna complain about my new roommates to? We're gonna live in the same dorms, and sign up for the same classes and go to the same parties. We can't do that if you don't come out of this. And who's gonna stop the fights me and Elena are bound to have? Or what about Damon? Who's gonna keep him in line? I'm sure Lucy could, but she's not you...he loves you. Not as much as we do, but he does. This is hard on all of us, but it's really hard on him. I won't even be that mad if that's the reason you get better."

On a few occasions one of the boys stop by. Jeremy brings her flowers. It's kind of weird since he never bought her any when they were together. He also brings her chocolates and gets embarrassed that she can't eat them. "Sorry, I didn't think." It's cute. _When did Jeremy become cute again._

Tyler stops by two or three times. It's usually when the rest of the gang has something to do. He's awkward around her and ends up watching a lot of tv.

"Bonnie. They said you can hear me so—" He turns down the baseball game. "Dude, you need to get better so you can bring up more embarrassing stuff from when we're kids. Like when you and Elena put dirt in my chocolate milk and waited until I drank it to tell me." _Good times_.

"Or when I spit gum in your hair—"_ Not a good time_. Bonnie had a lot of hair issues in primary school_._ Tyler looks at the door and lowers his voice. "If you get up right now you can get me back." Tyler pulls out a pack of gum and waves in her face. _I wish I could._

It's so weird that people want to tell you all these sweet things when you can't say anything back. So she's expecting it when Matt comes. He sits next to her for a long time. Doesn't say anything, just holds her hand. Finally he says, "I wasn't there for whatever caused this... I know I said I don't want to be in the supernatural stuff.. but you're my friend. I just want you to know I'm here for you."

Damon's the last person she sees before goes to sleep. He feeds her again, then he gets undressed. Takes a shower, climbs into bed with her. The first couple of days she pretended that she was asleep, but then realized how ridiculous that was.

One night he gets into bed, wraps his arm around her shoulder. Pulls her close. "Bonnie. It's been a month. And as much as I have faith in Lucy's amazing theory that you'll just get better, we could speed it along... I could... I could turn you." Bonnie's heart rate speeds up. As much as she loves Damon, and Caroline, and Stefan, she does not want to be a vampire. Two blinks. Two hard blinks, in rapid succession.

"Bonnie. Let's not be unreasonable." _ Me dying is so unreasonable. _Two blinks.

"I always wanted it to be sweet— if i turned you. Cheesy candles, wine, a compilation of eighties slow jams perhaps. We'd make love and I'd bite you and you'd beg me to take it all." _This would never happen. _"You'd be drinking from me all the time, so you wouldn't even have to take a sip from me then."

"This isn't some trick to get you to be with me forever; not saying that it wouldn't be nice... don't you want to be okay? I could just snap your neck. It'd be painless. You'd wake up and everything would be fine." NO. TWO BLINKS.

"If you're not better in a week, I'm doing it. You can hate me forever Bonnie. But you'll be alive..sort of."

"It'll be like history repeating."_Yeah because you did the same thing to Elena._

"Me and Stefan have made it work." _You and Stefan's relationship has just stopped being shitty,after a century and a half later._ Bonnie blows out the glass of his windows which almost leaves her unconsious

"I'll just let you stew this over."

* * *

><p>She doesn't need long to stew it over. Two days later Bonnie wakes up in the middle of the night having to pee. It's not unusual, but it is unusual for her to be able to do it on her own. She just realizes that she's made her way into the bathroom when she sees Damon staring at her from the door.<p>

"Do you have to stand there and watch me pee?" Her voice is hoarse from under use. He's braced against the door way, his pajama pants slung low on his hips. He's grinning.

"I'm just glad you're up. I haven't heard your voice in a month you know that?"

"You know I've heard yours too much." Bonnie can't help but smile. She flushes and just sits there.

"I need help." He walks over with the stupidest grin on his face. Bends down to peck her lips.

Bonnie presses her lips to his, and as soon as he pulls back smacks her fist into his face with as much force as she can. She's still weak and he's still a vampire but it does make her feel better. _I'll might feel bad about that later. Maybe. Probably not._

"YOU ASSHOLE... YOU WERE GOING TO TURN ME!" Her voice isn't that loud, but the disgust on her face is enough to know she's mad. She wants to set his pants on fire, or his hair or something. But she knows if she tries it'll be like trying to light a wet match. And she_ can _light a wet match.

"Bonnie... can we talk about this later? You can scream at me for days. Months. Let's get you back in bed...okay?"

She is exhausted. She nods her head and helps her into bed. She just wants to go see her dad.

Tomorrow though, she'll give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

><p>Bonnie takes a couple of days to get back to her full self. She hasn't tried doing any magic, and decides that she'll lay off of it for a while. She's done enough to last her a lifetime. She spends the next week with her father. It's a been a month. And even though it's one thing for him to be away on business for a month, it's another for him to be at home and not seeing him. A home she has also not seen in a month.<p>

Summers are usually his slow period so he works a lot from the home office. Well, he usually works in the den in front of the tv with papers strewn across the table. He takes calls in the actual office. When Elena drops Bonnie off and she walks in to see him stretched out on the couch with papers everywhere, she wants to cry.

He wakes up when she closes the door. "Bonnie. Home kinda early aren't you?"

"I'm right on time." He looks a little confused but it doesn't last for long because he's fallen back asleep.

She walks up the stairs as fast as her body allows. Opens her door and just looks around. The walls are still purple. The pillows still have her head print in them from day she left. The bed's still unmade. She falls face down and smells the sheets. They still smell like her fabric softener. You've lost a month of your life, and everything's the same._ I'm happy to be home._

* * *

><p>The next week Bonnie spends as much time with her father as possible. Her dad makes her chicken cacciatore and they sit at the table with the windows open. He fills her in on work stuff. He talks about numbers and figures and junk bonds. <em>I don't even know what those are. <em>But she lets him talk.

He tells her about this date his coworker set him up on. He's had girlfriends over the years but never ones Bonnie really grew attached to. She hopes he'll find somebody to hang with when she's away at school. She never realized he'll be all alone.

She puts on talk radio when she's cleaning up, she and her dad laugh at the same parts.

She does everything but floors, so while her Dad's sweeping up he asks her about Damon. She tells him everything's great. It's not.

Bonnie loves Damon. Bonnie knows she loves Damon. Bonnie loves Damon even though he's an attention seeking, compulsive asshole. Bonnie loves Damon but right now is ignoring him. She can just talk to him about it, but she doesn't think he'll get it. She doesn't want to wake up dead, _that doesn't even make sense_, but it does because she's a witch who's dating a vampire, who could make the executive decision to turn her if he sees fit.

Bonnie does what Bonnie does best. Ignores a problem until it either goes away or becomes too big to handle. Then she'll have a breakdown and ruin stuff and hate everything and be Bitchy Bonnie. _That'll work._

* * *

><p>Bonnie goes to the parks and recreation department to see if it's too late to sign up for lifeguarding. When she gets there Miss Shirley screams her name from across the room.<p>

"Bonnie Bennett, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Bonnie hugs the elderly woman as she ruffles the top of her head._ I'm a little too old for that._

"I thought you forgot about us. I haven't seen you all summer."

"I was sick for a while."

"Nothing too serious, I hope." _Nope. Just a little magical coma slash paralysis. No biggie._

"I'm fine now. So I was wondering do you guys have enough lifeguards?"

Miss Shirley's face drops. "Sorry Honey, we got two new kids at the beginning of summer. Jerry and Alison." _Am I supposed to know who these kids are? _"Everybody else came back from last year."

"Matt too?" She scans the schedule on her desk.

"He should be out there right now if you wanted to go see him."

"Thanks. I will."

"Come back and see me before you go off to school."

"I will." They hug again.

"Be good."

* * *

><p>When she gets to the pool Matt's rubbing sunscreen on his arms. She tries to keep her sandals from slapping on the ground.<p>

Bonnie walks up behind him and whispers in his ear. "Need help with your back?"

"Bonnie." He turns toward her, pulls her into his chest. She hugs him back.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"I appreciate you coming.. to see me when I was..."

"No problem. You helped me see Vicki one last time. It's not like I didn't owe you. Plus what are friends for?" She pulls the bottom of her dress up and sits down on the pool's edge. Takes off her sandals. Matt sits next to her. "HEY QUIT RUNNING!" The two boys stop, turn and run straight into the pool. Matt rolls his eyes.

"What're you doing here? You still work at the Grill?"

"Yeah. I'm planning on take some classes. Needed the extra money." He shrugs.

"Your mom back?"

"Yeah she's back. She's got a new job working at the bookstore on Main."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It surprised me too." He yells at the boys to stop running again. "What about you? Jeremy told me you'd been hanging out with your dad a lot." _He would know how?_

_Elena, duh._

"We are. He's been pretty cool lately. Maybe it's cause he knows I'm leaving. He wants to make sure I come back." Matt chuckles.

"So how are you and...and" Prom girl. Girl who didn't speak.

"Natalie."

"Sorry." _How rude is that?_

"We hang. It's nothing serious." But he's kind of smiling so that's good.

"Cool cool." Bonnie swings her feet back and forth in the water.

"How are you and...and— Stefan's brother?" Bonnie laughs ridiculously loud.

"Eh."

"Eh. That good huh."

"Yeah I guess... He's just so Damon. I don't know. I never forget that...who he is. It's just sometimes he's just really... really— Damon. Sometimes it's a lot to deal with."

"You tell him this?"

"I know you've been out of the supernatural loop, but we don't use logic on this side."

* * *

><p>She's at the Grill with Lucy and Ric having dinner when Damon corners her in a booth.<p>

"Are you avoiding me, my little VagaBONd? I've heard you've been everywhere but to see me."

"Avoiding is active. I'm ignoring you, which is passive."

"Semantics. Why are you ignoring me?" He's in her personal space, as usual.

"It's not like you were going to kill me or anything." Lucy screams "WHAT?" that makes everybody in the restaurants turn their attention towards them.

Lucy raises her voice again, "there's nothing to see, carry on with what you were doing."

"You tried to kill her?" Ric tries to pick his mouth up off the floor. It just falls right back.

"I didn't try kill her. I was going to _**turn**_ her. Big difference.'

"I'd be dead, so how is that any different?"

"The living dead."

"One: those are zombies. Two: Semantics. Three: you were going to kill me."

"I'll apologize if it makes you feel any better."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bonnie's voice is starting to raise and light fixtures are starting to shake. _ Pull in the positive. Neutralize the negative. Get it together. _ The vibrating stops immediately.

"You can't do that Damon. You can't decide stuff like that for me."

"What if you would've never came out of it?"

"It was only a month. You didn't even give it time."

"I'm sorry if I didn't want you to be like that... but you came out of it."

"You don't get it."

"I'm sorry." He looks sincere, but the problem with that is that he still doesn't think he's done anything wrong.

"You expect me to just forgive you, and I know I can because you didn't have a chance to go through with it. But that's not a decision that should be made lightly, Damon. I don't want to be a vampire... if it was life or death maybe. That's a maybe leaning on the no side. But that's not cool...to take my choice away like that... you say you're not Stefan, and we all know that. But I'm not Elena. If you would've turned me that little grudge she held would've been nothing compared to the grudge I can hold."

"You think you terrorized Stefan? No offense, but you're nothing compared to me. If you put me and you next to each other in a battle of diabolical... scheming and torture...torturing" _Smooth Bennett_. "You'll come in fourth place every time with me taking home the gold, silver and bronze; they don't even make medals after that Damon. You'd take home aluminum. Or plastic...you'd take home a sheet of recycled paper with _Certificate of Completion_ printed across the top... the massed produced, name filled in with pen kind...you'd go home empty handed basically. " _I'm on a roll._

"Okay Bonnie."

"Not okay. You don't understand. I'll be your real life Boogeyman, Damon...except you there won't be a need to say my name three times, because you'll be thinking it. I'll be on your mind every second of every minute of every day...We'll be attached at the hip... you know when groundhogs are afraid of their shadows we have six more weeks of winter?_** I'll be your shadow.**_ And every time you get scared you'll have six more centuries of me. I'll make sure you're constantly in fear of me. **_Do you understand_**?" _Bonnie and Caroline, crazy bitches forever._

"I'm sure you know the threshold of pain for a human, Damon. Even if you don't, I _do_." _I don't but it sounds good._

"Think about how much more a vampire could take. Oh, the possibilities. And I'd test it out every. single. day." Bonnie punctuates it with three pokes to his shoulder.

"Do you hear me Salvatore? Do you? I want you to know that shit won't fly with me. I love you and you love me and our relationship isn't like other people's. You've tried to kill me. I've tried to kill you. We're even. We're equals. I make my own decisions and you make yours...sometimes we won't agree, but I respect your right to make choices. I need you to respect mine. You can't go around doing stuff that you know is going to upset the balance. We need that balance."

"I get it Bonnie. I do."

Lucy's sitting there with this huge grin on her face. _ I told you I can take care of myself._

Ric's still got his mouth open. _Close it or you'll catch flies._

"I will apologize for not telling about the repercussions. I thought I'd either be dead or fine. I didn't know about the coma thing. That was wrong of me not to tell you."

"It's fine. I guess."

Ric finally closes his mouth, "Well, dinner was great." Lucy laughs. "Come on Babe, I'll buy you a drink. You look like you need one."

Bonnie slides closer to Damon than she already was. Pushes her lips to the skin beneath his ear; feels him lean into her. She pulls back to see his face.

"We're good?"

"Yeah Bonnie."

"You never got the chance to bite me." He swings his head towards her.

"You still gonna let me?" And he's smirking and smizing and looking pretty stupid.

"You're not gonna drain me are you?" She knows he's not. She trusted him enough before, and after her speech she's sure he won't do it now.

"You know I won't." He stands up and grabs her hand to walk her to her car.

"You're always so hot when you're threatening me."

"Am I?"

"Yeah. I didn't really pay attention to it in the beginning, because I was obsessed with... other stuff." _Katherine. Elena. _"But there was this one time you threatened to set me on fire... you didn't physically do it, _but it set fire to my loins_." He waggles his eyebrows and opens her car door.

"That sounds like a venereal disease."

"Well, hurry up and meet me at the house. I can make your V. D." She's not even going to ask.

"You don't wanna know what I'm gonna do?" Bonnie puts the key in the ignition. _Humor him._

"What are you gonna do Damon?" _It's going to be stupid. Why do I entertain this?_

"I'm gonna make your vaginal drizzle."_ I rest my case._

"That sounds_ disgusting." _She closes the door and starts to back out.

"I just telling you I'm gonna set fire to your loins, Bonnie."

"Stop saying stuff like that in public." As usual she's ignored.

"You got me hot. Turnabout is fair play. We're equals remember. Tit for tat. " Of course, he'll never bring up that point in any useful conversation.

"Bye, Damon." It's accompanied with an eye roll.

"It's okay. I know you meant I love you."

Bonnie pulls out into the street. "I love you." And even though she knows he's heard her, she looks in the rear view just to see him smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and all your reviews. <strong>


	9. For Now

**Rated: Mature.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't take long to get back into the swing of things. No need to waste time sitting around thinking about the month she'd lost. But no matter how much she told herself that, it still came back to her. It was a really weird experience to go through. It was hard to talk about. All in all, she recovered from it pretty well, considering. It was only awkward when someone else would bring it up, or when her friends would be talking about something they did when she wasn't there.<p>

But she'd gotten through worse things.

* * *

><p>Bonnie thinks that she's becoming paranoid. She keeps getting the feeling of being watched. Mainly when she's at home, but anytime she's out with Care and Elena.<p>

She chalked it up to the random dreams she'd been having about Klaus. Sometimes she dreamt that he won. That he ended up killing everybody but her. He would use her for all her evil schemes. Which wasn't as great as the fantasies she'd concocted before his death.

She tells Damon about it, when she wakes up twitches one night.

"It was a traumatic experience. You said that you thought you were going to die for a while there. It's normal." He rubs her back. Lulls her back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Today Bonnie ends up being the third wheel to Caroline and Tyler. They're at the mall, where they have been all day and Bonnie is ready to go. Her feet hurt and shopping is supposed to be recreational, but with Caroline it's organized and scheduled and not fun. She's hungry too. Her stomach's starting to growl, which she ends up thankful for later.<p>

"Are you pretending not to hear that?" Caroline pulls a shirt off the rack.

"I was going to wait until you finished."

"Well let's go get you something. You know I can always eat." _Oh, I know._ Tyler's been assigned to holding the bags and he's not even shopping. Just sitting around texting and looking miserable. His face lights up when he hears about the break. She puts down the shirt and they head to the food court.

"Good because I'm ready to put these down."

When they've finished grabbing food they end up sitting at a table in the food court. Bonnie eats super slow trying to stall. She likes shopping just as much as the next person, but Caroline is on a whole different level.

"So when are you leaving for school?" Bonnie takes a bite of her sandwich. She's been chewing each piece twenty times, _maybe you should kick it up to thirty. _

"The twentieth. I'll leave a week before you guys will." Tyler takes another bite of his third slice of pizza. _Slow down._ She doesn't know how to send messages telepathically, but she tries anyway. It doesn't work. _ You can kill a hybrid but can't do this, get your priorities in order._

"Is your mom gonna throw you a party? We were expecting one for graduation, and it's been a couple weeks since there's been something to go to."

Summer so far, excluding the days she was laying in a bed, has been a complete flop. If you included them it was even suckier. It's hot. There's nothing to do. Everybody's off to these amazing vacations. Bonnie's stuck at home, with Elena and Care. Not that they aren't good company, but something should be happening. Summer peaked when Klaus died. _Ruining my life from the grave._

"We have the summer festival next week. That's it I guess." _Oh joy. What's better than being hot and bored, being hot and bored with hundreds of little kids running around screaming? Nothing._

Caroline and Bonnie respond simultaneously._ "Greaaat."_

"They used to be fun."

"We used to be young and dumb."

"We're still young and dumb." _Maybe you are._

Caroline wraps her arm around Tyler. "We haven't done anything all that dumb in a while. I'm starting to think we've grown up." _You've probably jinxed it._

"We can go to the swimming hole." _Ugh, no._

"I don't know if it's a witch thing or what, but mosquitoes love my blood. The last time we went I was scratching everywhere. Let that be a last resort."

"I totally forgot about mosquitoes, vamp perk." She looks very smug. _Shut up._

Tyler shrugs and polishes off his last slice. "When you were..." He lowers his voice. "indisposed—" _S.A.T words for the win. _"We had fun. It was kind of cool with just us... instead of half of the senior class—" Caroline butts in.

"But you were missed. We didn't forget about you."

"Yeah we thought about you the whole time." _Yeah, right._

"I'm sure you had a moment of silence for me, between guzzling beers and making out." Nobody laughs but Bonnie. _Clearly, you need to work on your comedic timing._

"I'm just kidding. You guys took care of me." She resists from adding_ in my time of need,_ it wasn't really that serious. "I really appreciate it."

"That's sweet, but you would've done the same for us."

"We're just glad you're okay." _Subject change. _

"Where's Elena?"

"She's at orientation for school, she said she'll be back at the end of the day."

"Oh... It's gonna be so weird without her."

"We knew this was going to happen though. We wouldn't have all went to the same school."

"I know Care, but it's still sad."

"It's not like you guys won't see each other."

"I know, but still we haven't been apart since we've met."

"She has Stefan." Caroline has duh face. _This is not a duh situation._

"He's not us."

"Of course not... I'm just saying, she'll be fine. And we'll be fine. And everybody will be fine."_ I guess._

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Caroline stands up and walks toward the trash can.

Tyler and Bonnie sigh. "Finally."

"Finally? We just got here."

"Four hours ago. And you're not holding your bags."

"Whatever. You act like you're human or something."

* * *

><p>Caroline schedules a picnic at the park they used to play at as kids. She kept finding things for them to do before they leave Elena.<p>

"Do you guys feel that?"

"Feel what?" Caroline's inhaling a bag of chips.

"Like you're being watched?"

Elena frowns. "No."

"Maybe I'm imagining it." She looks around and there's nobody there. Elena passes her a sandwich. A crow swoops down to the edge of the picnic table and startles them. Caroline tries to shoo it away.

"Leave it alone, it's just sitting there." She takes a piece of melon and lays it at the end the table. It bends it's neck and grabs the fruit in it's beak.

"Can crows even eat that?"

"I think they eat everything."

Elena pulls her hair into a ponytail. "How do you know that?" Bonnie shrugs.

"You probably just killed it."

"SHUT UP Caroline."

"Gave it's last meal...Bonnie Bennett the Bird Killer." Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter to me. I hate birds anyway."

Bonnie sees a crow sitting on a branch in the tree in her yard. She can't really remember seeing that many crows in Mystic Falls before , but she chalks it up to not paying attention.

She's getting dressed to go out with the girls and hears a rapping at the window that makes her jumps out of her skin. She walks over to the window and sees a black bird sitting there. A crow. _How weird is that?_

* * *

><p>She's telling Elena and Stefan about her mystery stalker. "I feel somebody is watching me, but it's only when I'm alone. Or when I'm with you and Caroline."<p>

Stefan looks concerned. "Have you seen anybody?"

"No. That's the problem." She takes a sip of her soda. "And I'm getting worried. I never was that superstitious, but I looked them up. They're creepy. Now that I'm a witch I stop letting stuff slide. I think it's connected." _Or you're just paranoid._

"What are you talking about?"

"Crows. I keep seeing crows. Like everywhere. It's creeping me up."

Stefan looks at her. "Crows?"

"Yeah. I've been looking up what they mean. They're like omens of death or something. DO. NOT. WANT."

Stefan chuckles. "Are you sure it's not one of Damon's?"

"What?"

"Ask him about it.

* * *

><p>"Are you getting crows to spy on me?"<p>

"What?" He won't look at her so she knows he's lying.

"YOU ARE SO CREEPY YOU KNOW THAT? I've been freaking out and it's been you. What do you get out of this?" He takes a gulp of blood.

"Sometimes I just like to see you. You've been hanging out with your friends and your dad, like you're not about to leave me too."_ So you spy on me. Makes sense. It's Damon logic. _She moves over to sit on the edge of the chair.

"That's kinda sweet in the most fucked up way... you're like those cats that bring dead birds to the door. It's nice in theory, but it's still creepy."

Damon needs attention. She's known that since they started dating. It's one of his least admirable traits, to her at least. They sit in silence for a while.

"You were spying on me while I was alone!"

"Yeah well, what can I say. I'm a Peeping Tom."_ Disgusting._

"Gross. All you had to was ask me to spend more time with you." He shrugs it off.

"I know you're a little upset, but let's not pretend that it's not a cool skill to have." Bonnie stares at him in disbelief.

"You are unbelievable.' He opens his mouth, only for her to put up a hand and cut off. "That's not a compliment."

* * *

><p>The entire gang goes to the festival. They hadn't been this carefree in months. It's pleasant.<p>

Damon holds her hand, and buys her cotton candy that matches his eyes. He wins her a stuffed bird. It's black. He finds this hilarious. She finds him annoying.

Lucy and Ric enter a pie eating contest. He wins. Lucy beats him at shooting baskets.

Elena and Stefan have ran off somewhere. Damon doesn't care where they went. "Let's face it, they're the buzz kills of the group." Bonnie feels guilty when she laughs.

She doesn't talk to Matt or Jeremy, but she gives them a wave when she sees them.

Caroline ended up helping run the dunking booth with Tyler. Bonnie keeps Damon away from it.

* * *

><p>Ever since she'd confronted him about his stalking, she'd found herself spending more time with him. Usually at night. She'd learned how to put a glamour over the room for when she wasn't there, so she wouldn't be questioned for it later. It would alert her if her father were to come in and he'd think she was sleeping, but he was pretty good at letting her sleep in until she made an appearance down stairs. It never goes off.<p>

This particular night, she'd snuck out and Damon picked her up on the corner. When she hopped in the car, the first thing he says is, "I'm glad you could fit me in your schedule."_ Ugh._

"You're so needy. I was hanging out with the girls."

"When you could've been hanging out with me."

They're still on the topic when she makes it to his room.. "You've been neglecting me. I'm gonna miss you too." _He such a child._

"That's adorable." She pulls her halter top over her head. Plops down on the bed. Starts flipping through the book there. She read the title and doesn't recognizes it, but knows it's something old.

"I'm never adorable."

"If you say so." He walks over to the bed. Pulls at her shorts.

"You should be all over me though. I don't understand."

"Cocky much?"

"Always. We don't have long until you're gone. How are you gonna survive without me?"

"I'll manage. I've done it before."

"You haven't done it after getting a taste of Damon."

"You are so full of yourself."

"I'd rather you be full of myself." She laughs. "You want it like this?" He slides the cotton away from her bottom. Throws it across the room.

He leans down, whispers in her ear. "You could just lay there. Read your _book_."

Bonnie raises up on all fours. She knows that she's wet already.

"I don't care about the book."

"That's fine with me. Close it so you don't bend the pages."

"Okay." After she does it he takes from her and throws it across the room. She looks back at him.

"What was the point of telling me not to bend the pages if you were gonna throw it."

"I just didn't want you to bend them."

"You are so annoying." Wiggles her bottom. "Come on."

"So bossy." He climbs up on the bed between her legs. She feels the denim brush against her backside. He grinds into her.

"Are you gonna take those off?"

"You know what we don't do enough?"_ Get down to business. _"Dry hump." _Really Damon? Right now?_

"Is it dry humping if you're the only wearing clothes?"

"I don't know." He pushes the bulge in his jeans against her again. She groans.

"Can we do this later? I would prefer some wet humping." They both laugh. She hears the zipper slide down. When he's finally got them off she leans back. Tries to get some kind of friction going. Gets nothing but air.

He slaps her right cheek with no real force behind it, and Bonnie lets out a puff of air. He slaps the left a little harder and she gasps.

He takes the column of flesh and taps it against her skin. _"Damon." _Rubs the head along her slit, dips it in just enough to gather the wetness. Repeats it over and over.

"Please, please."

_Finally_, he enters her with one long stroke. She lets out a long breathy, pleased sigh. He pulls out. Molds the globes in his hands. Then she feels warm saliva drip onto her asshole.

"Aghhh. What are you doing?" She turns around to look at him. He places his thumb on the puckered skin.

'Just touching it. Are you okay with that? I won't do anything you won't like.' She's reluctant, but he hasn't steered her wrong so far.

"Okay."

"I'll stop if you want me to." He rubs the finger in small circles. Bonnie's back arches and her head drops. She shakes it. "DON'T." .

He leans down to lay a kiss on her shoulder. Places lots of them along her spine. "You'd let me do it wouldn't you? Let me take you here? I'd make it good for you.' She thinks she answers in the affirmative. She might not have answered out loud, at all.

He chuckles into her skin.

"I know you would...but not today." He runs his free hand along her back.

"Play with yourself." Bonnie holds goes up on one forearm. Reaches down to touch strum her clit. It's hard. Slick. Rolls around the pads of her fingers like the ball in a pen.

_Oh God. Oh God._

She's not surprised when Damon presses his blunt human teeth into the left bucks her hips backwards_. "Bite me.' Anything more than what you're doing._

"Not yet."

He straightens up and pushes the bell shaped head between her folds; never stops the movement of his other hand. Bonnie can't see what he was doing, which a lot of times she was fine with, but right now this position was inconvenient and she was becoming agitated. She began to thrust her hips back, she wasn't asking for much, but didn't get any more with Damon's tight grip on her waist.

"Just a little... just a little more."

He lazily pushes in a few inches. Enough to tease, but not enough to satisfy. Pulls out. "Please."

"Patience.'

Then he starts a series of slow steady pumps. Never deep, just the same few inches he'd been doing.. Just enough to make her ask for more.

"_You're teasing me. Please... I want more.'_

"Not yet."

He tells her before he does it. "I'm gonna stick it in okay?"

"Alright."

Bonnie's greedy. He's told her this dozens of times, but even though she wants more, she's still trying to take in all the sensations at once. He pushes the wet thumb in, no farther than the first knuckle. Pushes it in slow, pulls it out slower. Adds a little bit more each time. When he's all the way in her face drops to the mattress. He works the finger in. _Slow. Slow. Slow._

'It's good."

"I told you, you'd like it."

On occasion, he's touched her there. Licked her there. But he rarely every concentrated on it. Never gave it the attention he was giving it now. If he was close enough to it, he'd 'give it a little TLC'. It was always an afterthought though. He always told her she would enjoy it, if they ever did anything more, but he told her that about everything. She wasn't opposed to it, only mildly curious. He was good at gauging what she'd be into, even though she wouldn't admit it. He knew her well.

Times like this she wondered if the things they did were normal. She wondered this a lot actually. Normal for a teenage witch and a vampire, probably. But what about the rest of the world? How many of friends had done the things she'd done? What kind of person did that make her? It's not like she could talk to anyone about it. Elena would probably shy away from the conversation and Caroline would want to know all the details. _Every detail. _

She'd google stuff while she was alone. Would try to bring it up to Damon like it was nothing. He'd always laugh, which at first would frustrate her. "I'm not a hundred okay... I don't have the experience. I just wanted to know."

"I just think it's cute."

"You're patronizing me.'

"I'm not. I'll tell you whatever you want to know.' Once she was comfortable enough to talk about it, he'd laugh at her endless questions. _Have you done this? Why? Was it good? Do you like that? You think I'd like that? That sounds gross, are you sure? Who would do that?Could we do that? _

She trusted his judgement when it came to sex. He wouldn't do anything she didn't like. He wouldn't hurt her.

_It's not like he could. _

She hid it well, but she was still a little wary of anything that wasn't sexual in their relationship. They'd been through so many different breakdowns and arguments and laughs and stolen moments, but that was always second to sex. As far as a constant, something they could fall back on every time, that was it. Even though she was just really understanding what she liked, what he liked. How to please and be pleased, it wasn't that hard to do. Loving him unconditionally, and appreciating him as a person was more difficult. She'd like to think they could rely on love, but neither of them were experts in that area. No need to put all their eggs in that basket.

He invested a lot of time and energy into teaching her. Into learning her. She did the same. Of course they'd sit around and talk, but they learned more about each other in bed then any other place. How was that going to work when she was going to be away from him more often than not? The foundation of their romantic relationship was built on the physical. For a while, that's all it was. How would that work if you put that element on the back burner?

Bonnie did love him, as much as she could, and she knew he loved her but what if that wasn't enough? When she went off to school, what if they found out that fucking was the only glue keeping them together?

"Where are you?"

"_Right here...I'm here."_

"I can stop if you want."

"_No...no. I like it."_

Damon stops teasing her. He slides into the hilt. _So good._ Swivels his hips_. Yesss. _

"_You want it?'_

"_Uh huh."_

"_How?"_

"_Deep."_ He slams his hips into her, hard. One stroke. Two stokes. Wait a beat. Repeat. "_Feels so good.' _He wiggles the thumb until she's convulsing and trembling around him.

"Like that? Deep like that?"

"Y—y—yeah." He begins pushing the thumb in as he pulls his cock out. Takes the finger out when he's deep in her womb. Constantly rotating sensations.

"Your eveywhere... how are you everywhere?" He answers with a grunt.

Bonnie lets out of a constants stream of curses, peppered with pleads._ "Please. Please."_ She doesn't know what she's begging for._ It doesn't even matter._

Her climax is overwhelming. She moves the hand that was between her thighs to fist the bedclothes with it's twin. Traps her bottom lip between her teeth. Purrs from deep in her throat; with her mouth closed it resembles more of a growl.

Sometime during this, Damon takes out the thumb. Captures both of her hips in his hands. Plows her into another orgasm. Not as deep as the first. but just as good.

Damon jerks into her. Sharp like the way she'd sneeze during allergy season.

Drapes himself over her back while she's still shaking. Pushes them both down into the bed. Puts weight on her the way she likes and intertwines their fingers. She feels him start to soften.

He runs his mouth over her shoulder blade. Kisses it. "Do it." So he does. Pulls just enough blood to get him hard. Brings Bonnie right to edge again. He's about to pull his fangs out when Bonnie tells him to stay.

"Fuck me while they're in there.' He complies.

Damon starts a slow grind. Keeps his teeth in her but doesn't drink.

'Take more— please.' He takes baby sips while he rides her. _Oh— ohhh._ Tight close strokes. Barely moving. She listens to the squishy byproduct of their earlier releases. 'That's so hot." He hums his agreement into her skin.

Damon takes a big gulp and then she's bucking and shivering and spending again. Milking him in the process. They stay like that long after she catches her breath.

When Damon rolls off of her, he collapses next to her.

He waits a few minutes before he grabs her closer. Pulls her leg over his, but not before scooping their combined spunk on his fingers and bringing them to her mouth. She bathes his fingers with her tongue.

"We're good together."

"_Mmmhmm."_

He lazily lifts his head to look at her shoulder. "I got in pretty deep."

She lets out a puff of air. 'Yeah." He brings his wrist to his mouth. She stops him before he can bite.

"Not right now."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"A little. But I like it." He kisses the top of her head.

"You like a little pain... I just thought you liked dishin it out..." _ That's because I do_. "Good to know."

"You sound a little too excited about that."

"I find out you might be into some mild S&M, and I'm just supposed to ignore it... you'd be so good at it...some light BONdage maybe?."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I think you'd like...you like being held down."

"But then I have the option to move...it could be fun though. I trust you." She does have to see him smiling to know he is.

Bonnie wakes up after another nightmare. Recently they've decreased in appearances. She was barely having them anymore. She's laying on her side of the bed. She can feel Damon staring at her, so she turns toward him.

"Are you alright?"

'Yeah. I wake you up?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry." He crosses the distance and she lays on his chest. It's sky's starting to light up. The window is cracked a little and she can hear the crickets chirping outside. There's no breeze coming in. Everything is so calm. Serene even.

'I'll have to take you home soon." She sighs.

"Yeah, I know." She snuggles in tighter. Rubs her leg against his while he rubs her shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Same here.' Bonnie takes a deep breath.

"Be honest...how long do you think we'll last?" He stops his movement.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A good one."

"Having doubts?" He seems worried.

"Not really. But we're not going to be together all time. I just don't want us to grow apart.'

"Then we won't. And we'll be together as long as we're together." That was enough to satisfy her, for now.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's double checked everything that should be in the car. Walks back to the house and says her goodbyes to her father. Hugs him for a long time. When he tells her he loves her she hugs him harder.<p>

"Call me when you get there."

""I will. Love you."

She drives to Damon's. Get sadder the closer she gets. She and Caroline said goodbye to Elena last night. There were tears and snot, and it was all pretty disgusting for them to be going less than two hours away.

Stefan's home when she gets there, he opens the door.

"I came to say goodbye." He hugs her. Smiles.

"Have fun. We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Damon walks down the stairs and pulls her aside, places his hands on her shoulders. He doesn't greet her, just gets to the point. "Drive safe okay. Don't get on the road and start crying and do some freaky witchy shit with the weather, cause a storm and slide off the road. And end up dead, don't do that either. " Eyeroll.

"You've thought about this?"

"Yeah. I just wanted my bases covered." He leans a little closer. She starts to tear up.

"Don't be sad Bonnie. We're not gonna be far apart, okay." He takes his hand and wipes the tear from her cheek. "I'll come see you all the time... maybe I'll bring Elena._ But don't tell her that, because I might change my mind depending on how much she annoys me once you're gone._ Wouldn't want to get her hopes up." She laughs.

"I love you, you know that? So remember that. And don't drink too much. Don't be one of those girls I used to pick up." _Yes, way to keep me interested. Bringing up the people you've taken advantage makes me want to love you more._

"And if anybody gets a little _fresh—_"

"_Okay Gramps."_

"Respect your elders. But if they do get a little fresh, you have my permission to work your mojo."

"I don't need your permission. And I can handle a few boys." _ I've handled you._

"I bought you a rug for your room." He points to the rolled up material in the corner. "If you don't like it you can take it back. " He pushes a slip of paper in her palm, "Here's the reciept." _Caroline is going to die when I tell her this._

"Okay. Thanks."

"And don't sit on the public toilets."

"I never do."

"Make sure you always wear shower shoes."

"Alright."

"College is a time to experiment— wait to experiment when I'm there." He smizes._ I won't even miss that._

"Oh my God Damon, are you done yet?"

"Call me a lot. It's not like I'm going to be doing anything. Ric's got school and Stefan's... Stefan. We can perfect our phone sex." Bonnie frowns.

"Done?"

"Yeah. I am." He removes his hands off her shoulders; stands up straight. She takes his hands into hers. Links her fingers with his.

"I've got my own list."

"Alright. Shoot."

"No killing people."

"Okay."

"And try not to compel people, unless it's extreme circumstances. _**Extreme**_ Damon."

"I heard you."

"Don't become obsessed with or start stalking teenage girls, I know that's your thing...just stay away from teenagers in general."

"That's not my thing."

"Caroline. Elena. Me." She smirks.

"I guess it might have been, but that was then." _Old habits die hard._

"Be nice to Stefan and Elena..and Jeremy, and Ric... I was gonna say Lucy but you don't have to because she'll kick your ass if you're not." She will. The fact that Lucy'll still be there will help her rest at night.

"Is that all?"

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She wraps her arms around his back. Pushes her face up to his mouth. He doesn't kiss her, just holds her cheeks in his palms. "We're acting like you're going to war. It's just an hour away."

"I know." She closes the space and places her lips on his. "I love you."

"I love you too." They stay like that for a while. She hugs him as tight as she can before letting go.

"We're gonna be okay— you're gonna be okay." She is. New chapters and whatnot.

"I am." _For now._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I personally think this ended pretty lame, but I was just kinda ready for her to get out of high school and over with Klaus. I had writers block basically this entire chapter so it is what it is. Thank you guys for reading, I didn't expect half as many comments as I did. This was supposed to be a one-shot smut, but I'm long winded so I'm glad you guys stuck around. :) I really appreciate it.**


End file.
